Sharigan and The Sand
by DarthVaderSithLord
Summary: One travels from Hidden Sand, sent to be further trained in the ways of ninjitsu. One is awaiting in Hidden Leaf, still learning what it takes to become a true ninja. So what happens when two completely different ninja meet? GaaraxKakashi Yaoi.
1. Introduction

_Sharigan and The Sand_

_Authors:_ Akira (DontGetLostInHeavendeviantart) Vader (DarthVaderSithLord)

_Things that need to be said:_

Akira- HI!!! does a Gir dance hah okay. I'm Akira. This is Gaara Gaara waves he's my teddy bear and named after Gaara of The Sand from Naruto. Now um, me and my friend, Vader here, made a fan fic on a BEAUTIFUL story about Gaara and ...KAKASHI! YAY! Its pretty amazing... well... we think it is...D So... if you don't like it then... well... um, you see there's a car moving somewhere really fast, just go jump in front of it . It consists of that cuddly boy love we all know and love; So... enjoy!

Vader- Okay, this is a long story, yes we know. I edited the whole thing, TRUST me I know. ish proud But it is so beautiful, us as the writers even had to grab a tissue occasionally. Oh, if you are a fan girl, you may need a few boxes handy. If not, then I think you will enjoy it anyways. We have worked on this 7 days for several hours each day. Okay, a little know-about: I played the role of Kakashi. What bugs me in other fanfics is how he is always portrayed as a pervert! So I gave him a different point of view for this fanfic. Oh, and ARIGAUTO Akira, for coming up with such great plot twists and playing as an AWESOME GAARA!!! Yay!! Kudos for you!! We both liked reading fanfics, and thought that we could role play a Naruto and turn it into one. We decided to go with quite an unusual pairing... I know. You are probably thinking: Okay, Kakashi and Gaara? If we had the real characters, it may not have worked out. We did stick with their original personality, etc. But a few things had to be tweaked. For example, Kakashi is seventeen in the majority of the fanfic, and Gaara is thirteen. I plan on putting up a few pics on my site to match this fanfic, so check back often. One last thing- please oh please review. I do not care if you want to belittle how insane and stupid this was. I don't want to hear it. Remember this- If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Thanks!_  
_

_Warning:_ Yaoi, Blood, Angst, Dramatic parts, some bad language, and slightly out of character.

This is a MxM. The rating level is Shounen-ai. There are battle scenes in this fanfic. We did get a little overly dramatic, but there are no magical Disney scenes. For example: Naruto dies, and then magically springs back to life because of Sasuke's tears. The language is not too bad, because a fanfic with every other word as a swearing or cursing is not a very fun thing to read. There are also a few scenes inappropriate for younger audiences.

If this disturbs you, then walk away now.

_Disclaimer:_  
Vader: We do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. We do own, however, this entire fanfic and plot.

Akira: Ah this chicken is spicy; just like life. TEEN ANGST IS MY LOVE. I never play a character without it. Angst is the veins of this role play; don't, like, complain. There's nothing really Yaoi fun stuff in here, but its very adorable and cuddly. Don't mind our OOC...um...we're only human? Well... partially... I'm actually a vampire...I don't really know what Vader is pokes with stick and also a ninja. The characters, as you should know ARE NOT MADE BY US! They are simply ROLEPLAYED by us. We do not OWN Naruto. We did not MAKE Naruto. This is a FAN FIC. So you law-people that get all uptight about copyright, SHOVE that in your book and call it a day. Okay!

Vader: For your information, I am a Dark Lord of the Sith. So Hah! Also, whenever I get bored, I often become a wolf and type up fanfics for fun. Wheee….

****

_Alrighty, enough of our chattering, here is the moment you have all been waiting for!  
gives popcorn, tissue boxes, and you supply your own stuffed animal_


	2. Meeting

This was ridiculous; thought the rather attractive but sinister red head walked threw the forest silently. His red hair seemed a bit darker because of the shadows and his aquamarine eyes glistened with anger. He was still a ninja in training; his Sand Village Headband clicked against his side. Him and a few other selected were sent to The Hidden Leaf Village for training in order to make the ally's stronger. He huffed and moved quickly, reappearing in a tree. He crossed his arms over his chest. His skin was pale, flawless and it seemed perfect. Black circles around his eyes hinted at his insomnia. Literally, he had never slept once in his life… or else it would consume him. He sighed and hung one leg while the other was up against his chest. The love tattoo on his forehead was a dead give away. This was none other than Gaara of The Desert. Feared by many, underestimated by people who now lay in their graves. The people he had killed just because they looked at him the wrong way, was more than he could count on his fingers. Gaara sighed and kept his arms crossed over his chest. His mouth had no smile lines around it. He forgot the last time he smiled. He hated this so much. His new sensei was to meet him at the gates of the village, however Gaara wasn't one to be early. Or late. Just not on time. The wind picked up and it felt good against his skin that had never been scarred. Why? Because the sand would always protect him. That damn sand...

**Standing up, he glided to the forest floor and started back slowly for the village, his stance and gaze the same. Purely pissed off and maybe even a little sad. Most people think he's just all hate and nothing else. But if someone got the time and looked at him closely, you'd see the obvious loneliness he has felt for 13 fucking years. Gaara closed his eyes and stopped in the middle of a small clearing. The wind whistled. Finally he started to walk, animals around him grew silent as he passed. He was deadly, and dangerous, there was no denying that. At first the Sand Ninja were uneasy about the idea of letting another Village deal with their problem, but then they realized that Gaara wouldn't be there anymore, so they finally and gladly kicked him out. How stupid.**

A slender figure leaned against a tree deep in the forest. With a soft sigh, he shifted slightly, eye flashing a black as it opened for a brief second. He thought he had heard something, so he listened intently. Someone was most certainly nearby, but they didn't seem to be making an effort of hiding themselves. Shrugging, he leaned his head back against the tree trunk, closing his one eye. He did have two, but chose to hide the other underneath his tilted headband. The forehead protector had the Hidden Leaf symbol on it, for that was where he had trained. He was born, however, in another, much distant village. A slight breeze wound its way through the trees, rustling his silver/gray hair, which stuck up at an odd angle to the left. His loose clothing also moved with the slight wind; the solid black shirt was imprinted on the one side of the sleeve with the red spiral- a mark of a Jounin. He was quite a young Jounin, only sixteen years of age, but he was definitely given the status for a good reason. He was Sharigan, but only very few knew this, some of which were already dead. So the boy relaxed, flipping the page of the new book he had just gotten: Paradise of Lovers. He found the topic rather interesting, but was not too into it yet. Knowing what was coming, he closed the book softly, placing it back inside of his bag when he heard another splash. The Hokage had asked him to meet him about a new mission in about five minutes. But he didn't care too much about time, he usually arrived a little late, and they had come to expect this from him by now. He sighed, thinking that he should at least attempt to arrive on time. Slowly, he reached one hand into his side pouch, opening his eye and leaning forwards. He pulled out a facemask, and slipped it on. The black mask covered his nose and mouth completely, down all the way to his neck where his shirt began. He got to his feet, stretching his arms up straight, standing on his toes briefly as he did so. His feet were covered in the classic sandals, his legs wrapped up to his knees in white bandages. He wore dark blue pants, rolled up above his feet a good ways, just below his knee's. He rested back down on his feet again, as he bent down to the grass. He picked up a green vest that was lying there, also slipping this piece of clothing on as he zipped it up to the top. Now he was ready to go see Hokage and this mission they had for him. He listened, hearing someone still close by, just down by the river a ways. He lazily glanced down that way, thinking he should go investigate the sound or not. He could hear the Hokage screaming at him now: "Kakashi! This mission is immediate, and you are late again!" It would have to wait, he could not make Hokage too angry right now. He often had random excuses, none of which ever passed by Hokage for being late. Kakashi continued walking until he reached Hidden Leaf Village, and then turned sharply to walk leisurely up to the Hokage's dwelling. Once there, he found his way inside to a room where he was to receive orders for the mission. He stood there, hands in pockets and the one eye not moving from the place where Hokage sat. Clearing his throat, Hokage began to instruct Kakashi on the next mission. Once that was complete, Kakashi turned to walk out of the door- when Hokage stopped him. "Kakashi!" Great, he was just waiting to be scolded for arriving late. Stopping at the door, he turned halfway to face Hokage, listening intently. "Kakashi, I want to assign you a student. Just one for now, so that you can slowly get the hang of becoming a sensei. Your new apprentice is waiting for you by the front entrance to the village." With that being said, Hokage dismissed Kakashi. He wandered down the hallway, not really thinking about it at first. But then it finally hit him as he stepped onto the street. A sensei? Him? But he was just appointed Jounin-level not too long ago... Lost in his thoughts, he wandered aimlessly down the streets, heading nowhere in particular. Kakashi took his time as usual, and before he knew it, a whole hour had passed by, then two. Finally, he decided that it would be a good time to go greet this new student of his, so he wandered down to the entrance, and leaned against the wall, looking around.

Gaara came, even later than Kakashi. He stopped next behind him and then walked past him and sat down, putting one arm over his knee and glaring at nothing in particular. Lots of people recognized him and quickly avoided his gaze and rushed off. He could hear the murmur of the word monster...his hand clenched into a fist.

Kakashi's one eye was following the boy as he walked over and sat down. After a few moments of silence, Kakashi focusing forwards again. "Who are you?" he asked in his calm, monotone voice. He had never seen the boy before, was this supposed to be his student? He did not seem to mind that the boy was late, because he was often doing so himself.

"Gaara." he replied without looking at him. He rarely talked to others all that much. Answered questions with the truth. It was sad as to why he was hated; he was actually extremely innocent...well except for the massive blood shed he caused every fricken week.

Shrugging, Kakashi glanced over at the unusually colored red hair, and the strange love mark upon his forehead. Quite unusual, but probably not his student. The student would come looking for him, or at least ask something relevant. Still standing there, leaning against the wall, Kakashi waited. Figuring that now was as any of a good time as any to go and get something to eat before the mission, he turned and walked away, going back inside Konoha village.

Gaara was patient… err okay no he wasn't...but he sighed and a small breeze picked up. He grew still and freezing as the sun set. His skin was colder than ice but he didn't show any signs that he was cold.

A few hours later, Kakashi returned, standing a few feet out from the entrance. Listening carefully, and keeping a leisurely gaze, he discovered that there was only one person out here still, that Gaara kid. Walking over with hands resting inside of pockets, he rested a lazy black eye on Gaara. "What are you out here waiting for?" he mumbled his question in the same calm-sounding voice.

"A sensei I was given." he said in that cold voice. He finally moved, when he turned his head and his eyes fell on the other male, seeing him actually for the first time. He looked at him for a second then finally dragged his gaze back in front of him.

Kakashi nodded, walking over to lean against the wall in his previous area he had rested before. "So are you just going to wait for this sensei all night?"

"I have nothing better to do. I don't sleep," he growled honestly. As the moon came out, it cast silver rays down. It shone on Gaara's pale skin and he looked up at it, it was the only thing he found comfort in. In a way, the moon protected Gaara...he sighed and then stared forwards again.

"Don't sleep, huh? Well, at least rest yourself a bit. We leave first thing in the morning, as soon as the sun rises. If you are not there, I leave without you." With that being said, Kakashi straightened up again, and left without another word, heading back inside of the village.


	3. First Impressions

THE NEXT MORNING 

He was completely still. Still in that same position. It was clear he hadn't rested at all. His eyes had that normal glazed over look to them. Was this teacher good? He doubted it. He thought every human was wasting his air. He would probably kill him anyways, the idea of killing made his heart flutter... yes... that was his only reason to exist. To kill... and be alive.

Kakashi arrived about an hour and a half after the time he had set, with a small backpack filled with various mysterious items inside. Spotting Gaara, he stood there, waiting for the boy to acknowledge he was ready. He had that same leisurely aura about him- he was pretty laid back. Or so it seemed.

Standing up, Gaara didn't even look at him, but he was a ninja, it wasn't that hard to sense someone. He walked up the path then stopped. He wasn't sure where they were going so he crossed his arms and waited for his sensei to lead the way.

Kakashi took his time, catching up and then leading the way silently. This was going to be a long week of traveling- he could feel it. "I am supposed to train you... so what do you feel you need to improve on with the knowledge you have learned so far?" This was the most Kakashi had probably ever said; yet it was the same flat voice.

"Nothing," he said. "I can kill anyone in my path." his voice held an anger to it which hinted that he wasn't lying. "The blood makes me stronger, the more I kill...the more chakra I get. I need no improvement," he growled, without looking at him still. He still didn't even know Kakashi's name.

"Well, then, since you have no need to train, and seem to be the perfectly strong Hokage-level ninja... you wouldn't mind a battle to test your strength, would you?" Kakashi lazily glanced ahead upon the trail. The mission would not expect them for a week and a half at the least. They had time.

"I'll kill you," he said shooting him a look. "But I'm not in the mood to fight... you were late," he growled. Even if Kakashi tried anything, the sand would deflect it. Gaara actually is as strong as he gloats he is. That's no lie.

Kakashi shrugged slowly, keeping his leisurely pace upon the path before them. "I doubt you could kill me, but a battle is not necessary to find out your strengths and weaknesses. No one is immortal, except for the gods." Lazily, he drifted his black gaze over to Gaara. "Well, maybe Hokage. He is pretty ancient, probably a few hundred years." Even though it was a small joke, Kakashi did not seem to change his blank expression or the monotone voice.

"I'm not immortal. If I fall asleep..." he trailed off and shot Kakashi a hateful look. "I'll be killed," he snarled. Yes, he was vicious. But only when you talk to him, or gave him the wrong look, or annoyed him... eh, it was just safer to not be around him period.

Kakashi returned his empty gaze forwards again. Well, then if Gaara refused to train, or tell him anything about what he could do, then Kakashi would have to see for himself when they reached their mission. Sighing, he reached inside of his pouch, pulling out the book again and continued where he had left off. Occasionally turning a page, he remained silent and never changed his expression. Even though practically his whole face except for the one eye was covered up.

"What is your name?" he asked. This would probably be the rare times when Gaara actually broke the silence. He walked behind him, slowly with his arms crossed. He was pissed now. He wanted Kakashi's blood in his sand, but controlled himself.

Kakashi remained silent, not answering for a few minutes. Slowly, he lowered his book, turning his head slightly. "To you, I am only 'Sensei'." He disliked the boy's attitude, so he returned the favor equally.

A sand hand shot up and gripped Kakashi's ankle and yanked him hard to the earth, sand swirled around him and went over his face very hard, threatening to choke air out of him. Gaara moaned a bit, it was hard to notice and put his hand on his forehead, and he seemed to try and struggle, as if something was crawling in his mind. Then the sand lay still and came back to a heavy-breathing Gaara. He couldn't control his inner-demon all the time, and he didn't mean to attack his sensei. He wanted to kill him and all, but he had respect because he WAS his sensei. As confusing as that seems. The sand came back to him completely, and Gaara shivered.

As soon as the sand had shot up around his ankle, Kakashi performed his usual escape route jutsu. So his bandages that were wrapped around his leg had some sand inside, and he watched the remaining attack from nearby. Knowing that it was just the boy's attitude, Gaara would not really slay his sensei. He would be in too much trouble for doing something like that. As the sand wall went down, all that remained was a small branch, stripped bare from all bark by the whirling sand. Remaining completely silent, he flicked one lazy eye over to Gaara now.

Gaara snarled something under his breath then let his hands fall. He stood up wanted to tear himself apart for being stupid, but he knew it'd be useless. And for that a small-depressed sigh came from his throat. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"You are pretty strong- but always guard your back, especially if there is no one to guard it for you," whispered a calm voice behind Gaara. Then, Kakashi walked past him, pulling his book out once more as he continued to read it.

He didn't answer and only followed. This time very far back. He could just barely see Kakashi. He was tired as usual and closed his eyes sighing. He glanced at his side where his brother usually stood. His eyes narrowed, he knew they loved him, but only because they were scared of him and were supposed to. Not because they wanted to

Kakashi kept walking, eventually tucking away his book and placing hands into pockets once more. After many hours had passed, he noticed they had covered remarkable ground- they were ahead of schedule. Stopping before a large field before them, he turned and watched the distant Gaara approach. Once he was within hearing, Kakashi called out in the calm voice. "We'll stop here to rest and eat. We will continue in the morning." He set the backpack down, and headed out into the woods to gather some wood for the fire.

Gaara shrugged and sat down, taking that sand casket off his back and resting it next to him. He leaned against a rock and sighed. He was glad to finally be alone. His eyes narrowed and he stared out to nowhere.

Kakashi returned with a small gathering of sticks and the like. Setting them down in a pile, he manually started a fire with matches pulled from his backpack. Once the fire got to a roar, he pulled out a small metal pan and a sack of something- hopefully edible.

Gaara's eyes flickered to him and then away. It was going to be extremely cold tonight. He sighed and mentally prepared himself. A frost was all ready on the grass and the moon was just barely visible in the sky as the sunset.

Kakashi eventually finished the meal, placing a bowl of steaming rice beside Gaara's feet with some chopsticks. He leaned back against the tree, not eating anything. After a few minutes of relaxing, he started to clean up the pan and put everything away, back inside the backpack. Zipping it closed, he noticed that the little fire was not going to get any higher over the night, so he again retreated into the shadows of the woods to get some more fuel for the fire.

Gaara didn't eat, even though he was surprised that he had even offered. He looked at the fire and sighed. He preformed a small jutsu that hardly took a dash of chakra and the fire grew fiercely. It was decently roaring now and warmth seeped from it. He knew it wouldn't be enough though, but at least it was bigger.

Kakashi returned, tossing the wood inside the growing fire, and sat down upon the cold earth once more. He leaned back against the tree, resting hands in his lap. He did not completely trust Gaara yet, so he decided to use a little trick he had learned long ago. Keeping his one eye open, he slowly slipped into silent sleep, appearing that he was still really awake.

**Gaara, like he said, didn't sleep. He went up. He knew Kakashi didn't trust him. No one did. He sighed and turned his back to him and looked forwards and waited quietly. The air grew fiercely cold, and he sniffed a little. Damn...a howl echoed in the distance, but Gaara didn't move.**


	4. Attitude

THE NEXT MORNING 

Kakashi slept in until a good half hour past the time he had wanted to leave at- sunrise. Leaning forwards, he gazed at the dying fire for a few minutes, waking up still. Then, he put out the smoldering flickers of red and orange with his sandals as he picked up his backpack. Looking over at Gaara, he waited for the boy to follow suit and grab his- thing. What was it anyways? If he asked, Kakashi knew he would get no response, or an attitude-filled reply. So he did not bother, only remained silent.

He put it back onto his back and glared forwards, he waited impatiently for him to go ahead and lead. He felt his eyes on him then asked "What?" his eyes went back in front of him but he was listening.

"You have too much attitude, and too little patience to work with it yourself." With that being said, Kakashi knew he had angered Gaara. But he did not care; the boy didn't even know his name. What did it matter to him? As soon as this mission was done, he would report a failure due to attitude problems to Hokage.

He didn't answer, which was unusual for Gaara. Actually, what was unusual was the fact he hadn't killed him yet. He wasn't even listening to him his thoughts were so deep. "What's your name?" he asked again. He was actually trying to be nice... like... he had that one time... he winced at the memory as the girl slammed the door in his face then blinked and came back to the present day.

Now that you are asking nicely... thought Kakashi, walking down the path to continue the journey ahead of them. "Kakashi," he replied flatly, looking at the field before them. They had to go East some more, to a small town there.

He said nothing and went back to his train of thinking, his eyes getting that glazed angry look to them. He brushed past Kakashi without really knowing it. Where were they going? He didn't know just yet.

Kakashi watched as Gaara walked ahead of him. As long as they headed east, then he was fine with that. And... Guess what? Yes, he reached inside of his pouch and pulled out 'Paradise of Lovers' once more. This time, accidentally partially pulling something else out as well. He tucked whatever it was back inside the pouch, and started to read again.

"What's the mission?" he asked after an hour of walking in silence. He wanted to know if he should bother wasting his breath with something stupid like protecting a little kid's sacred toy.

"The mission..." Kakashi said absent mindedly, finishing up his sentence in the book. Lowering it once more, he looked over at Gaara. "It is Class A, I have to go protect this village from any attacking elite ninja, while they have their little festival or whatever it was." Shrugging, he closed the book, temporarily setting it back inside of his pouch. "But then Hokage assigned me to you for training, so I suppose you have to help me."

Gaara didn't say anything. He narrowed his eyes. "A festival?" he sounded nervous. He hated people and happy things like that. He shivered a bit, still freezing as hell from the other night.

Kakashi nodded, placing hands into pockets once more as he strode alongside Gaara. At least he did not have an attitude right now. "Yea, unfortunately they want us to dress up in costumes to blend in. It will supposedly catch the ninja off guard. The headman said he would explain more one we got there."

"I'll watch while you dress up, " he growled, but it actually sounded kind of amusing coming from him. It was the closet thing he came to joking since... well, birth. He closed his mouth and sighed then. He wasn't ever really… nice... just not as mean.

"I don't plan on dressing up. Shadows are just as good of a disguise as a costume is," Kakashi replied calmly. Suddenly, he stopped short, listening intently. Someone was nearby- no a few someone's. They were cloaking their presence rather well, how long had they been followed?

Gaara kept walking. He sensed the presence too. But that didn't make him scared. He would just kill them if they got in his way...he glanced at Kakashi and huffed. Or in his way, he thought miserably. Then fought with himself, hell no...he wasn't going to protect Kakashi.

"They are not here for a fight- that much is for sure," Kakashi replied in his calm voice, continuing to walk once more. He had automatically assumed that Gaara already sensed the others nearby as well. "So until they make their move, we do not attack. Innocent blood is not to be spilt. And as far as we know, they are innocent."

He snickered at that. Yes snickered, laughed, however you wanted to say it. "Its blood, no one is innocent in this world," he said, looking insane. Which he kind of was. The sadistic look faded and he calmed down. He could see the blood and wished to kill now. He stopped and turned his murderous gaze around. "Where do you think they are?" he asked himself, and not Kakashi.

"It does not matter. They will reveal themselves once they think we are not paying attention, or have let down our guard." Kakashi was itching for a fight, to be truthful. He had not done anything except train and gain more chakra recently. It was a small battle that he needed.

He huffed and stalked off. "Fine," he growled. Man he wanted to kill them. The little cork on the strange object on his back moved slightly as the sand inside swirled in anticipation. He could just feel the sand breaking bones... ahh he wanted to kill now. He didn't look at Kakashi, knowing he might snap on him.

Kakashi walked silently for a while, and after an hour had passed, he started to reach into his pouch for the book. But, just as he suspected, as soon as they appeared to let their guard down, the ninja appeared. Many many ninja, by the way. There were probably at least twenty in front of them, not to mention the few that were probably running away back to where ever they had come from. He stopped, pulling his hand out of the pouch as he lazily stared at the ninja. "Well, there you have it Gaara," he calmly and softly said, pulling out a single kunai.

"Oh..." he smiled insanely, and sand came up and wrapped around three of them. He was snickering... that crazy look in his eyes. His hand was stretched as the sand coffins rose in the air, only revealing the three ninjas faces who were trying desperately to get free. Gaara closed his hands and the coffins squeezed so hard that it literally, rain blood. The blood splattered his face and body and made him radiate chakra slightly. The sand went after four more ninja's dragging them towards him. They screamed for him to not kill them, TOO late. Sand hovered above and formed into needles, then fell like bullets... crushed the bodies with a satisfactory crunching blood. Blood was still raining, because of the Sand Coffin move; it normally splattered blood everywhere for a while.

Kakashi simply watched Gaara enjoy the battle, studying his moves closely. Not too closely to copy, he did not want to learn a brutal move like that. Unless it was necessary. Turning his attention to the five ninja suddenly coming towards him, he stepped aside, and vanished briefly. Then, just as suddenly, he reappeared behind one, slitting the throat quickly. He did the same to two more; watching as the remaining one took one look at him, then at Gaara, and ran. Kakashi let him run, instead turning to face the remaining six ninja total. He left three to Gaara, and took out three himself by repeating the same maneuver. Simple, yet an effective battle strategy. It was so simple; the ninja did not expect it. Kakashi stood amidst the blood-soaked ground, wiping the kunai on some clean grass and replacing it back inside of his leg strap where he often kept it hidden from view. He patiently waited for Gaara to finish, having not used an ounce of chakra in this battle.

**Gaara didn't use much chakra for simple things like the Sand coffin, he repeated it and his tattoo seemed to trickle blood over his eyes. He clapped his hands together, the smell of blood made him grin insanely, he snickered. He had made that needle one painful. He calmed down and returned to his normal hateful look, his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. Not a scratch. Not a sweat drop. He hadn't even moved**.

Kakashi, noticing that Gaara was now done as well, turned and continued walking. The battle had cost them some time, despite that they were earlier ahead of schedule. Now they would have to make up for lost ground. With silence drifting over the graveyard field, Kakashi picked up his normal leisurely pace to a quicker one, knowing Gaara would follow.

Gaara followed. Now he would be calmer. He hadn't killed in a few months and his demons thirst made him slightly insane... err more than normal. He shivered again. Then he knew instead of losing chakra, he had gained it.

Kakashi did not pull out his book this time, not even after a silent hour had passed. He kept his rather quick pace. The end of the day had found them still behind schedule. They would have to keep the fast pace to catch up tomorrow. Setting the backpack down upon some dirt, Kakashi sat down, seeing as no trees were around, he just rested. Finally, he broke the silence they had carried all day. "Do you want me to make some rice, or are you not going to eat again?"

"No." he replied coolly, sitting down across from him. He clenched his fist, looking at the dried blood. He'd clean up later... he thought quietly to himself and glanced up at Kakashi. He kept forgetting he was there.

Kakashi shrugged, leaning backwards and falling gently upon the soft grass. Placing his hands behind his head, he decided that he trusted Gaara some, but not enough to the extent of his life. He was still thinking that a failing grade was there. The attitude had somewhat disappeared- but he was bloodthirsty. Literally, thought Kakashi, noticing the dried blood on his hands. "So you don't sleep, and I have yet to see you eat." He commented. Kakashi had eaten, but secretly whenever Gaara was not around. He refused to unmask himself in front of anybody. Well, no one had really asked him to. He never thought to pull it down and simply show someone what he looked like. He waited for a reply from Gaara.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't like to eat in front of others." he said dryly, then, "And I already told you, I'll be dead if I go to sleep." he huffed angrily. He wiped the blood on his pants before leaning against the casket of sand on his back.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Kakashi looked up at the cloudy sky- some storms were in the forecast for tomorrow's journey. They would have to get an early start. "Before sunrise, we leave tomorrow." Kakashi calmly commented. Soon after, he fell asleep again, with the one eye open.

**"Pft if your ready by then," he growled. He stood up and walked away, not far away but just into the forest. He wanted to be alone. He stopped at the river and kneeled down, plunging his arms into the icy cold water. Pulling them back out he cleaned his face and arms of the blood, then watched his reflection with hatred.**


	5. First Mission

A FEW MORNINGS LATER 

Kakashi looked at the small prosperous town before them as he continued to walk forward. Over the past few days, it had been a rather silent journey, nothing else had happened. They had made it to the town just in time, and now Kakashi led the way to the main entrance. After arguing with some guards in his calm voice, he had convinced them that they were the ninja sent to protect the town, not to destroy its citizens. Soon, they found themselves at the headman's dwelling. A rather luxurious house, grandeur in size and decorations. Even the man himself looked to be richer than Hokage, dressed fancily. After receiving instructions about the festival that was to start that night, that they needed to protect the citizens of the town, they were dismissed. Kakashi stepped outside, looking at the people who glared at not only Gaara with malice, but Kakashi as well. It had seemed that ninja were not the favorites in this town. "We should walk the perimeter of the town, to familiarize ourselves with it."

He looked at him, and nodded, and started to walk off in some random direction. He didn't want to be heard. He swore to whoever ruled the earth that if someone bumped into him...looked at him, spoke to him...they would die. His eyes narrowed and he kept walking.

Kakashi watched as Gaara headed off in his own direction. Kakashi once again began his leisurely pace through the town, winding up on the outside of it. He never thought that a town could be so... hateful towards ninja. Well, ones that were going to help anyways. He lazily wandered around the outside, familiarizing himself with the town so that, when the festival came and darkness fell, he could easily pinpoint the locations if needed.

THAT NIGHT  


Gaara was in the shadows, staring with hatred at those dancing around and having what looked like a good time. He closed his eyes and pushed farther back into the shadows. He opened his eyes. He didn't want to be here… he thought bitterly.

Kakashi was late- again. Would he ever be on time? Perhaps one day, when time mattered to him. He stuck to an alleyway nearby, seeing Gaara was suitably hiding as well. A few hours of festivities and dancing had passed- nothing happened. This was going to be a long festival, a week to be exact. Kakashi hoped that every night would be like this, with no trouble whatsoever. He instantly regretted his words, however, as a distant scream emitted into the air, only audible to ninjitsu-trained ears. He leapt to the rooftops, silently and quickly making his way towards the scream.

Gaara sighed. He hated protecting people. He usually ended up killing everyone in range. Which... was bad. He walked slowly down the streets. Hmm... he just realized how light his casket was. Another scream reminded him he got to kill someone. The thought made him move quickly, and then a something came at him. The sand deflected it. A guy stood there, dressed in a orange costume, he looked at malice with him. "Demon blood!" he snarled. Gaara stepped back; he had a feeling this guy was stronger than he appeared. He mouthed the words monster, and Gaara's sand reached him, but he dodged it. Dodged it? He moved fast...he appeared behind Gaara; about to hit him but the sand protected Gaara.

Kakashi had found the scene before him slightly troubling... who had screamed? There were ninja, of the elite level by their sudden move of surrounding him. But there was no person around to scream, was this a trap? And if so, what was it designed to do? Kakashi's mind worked quickly, seeing as he was dreadfully outnumbered, and Gaara was nowhere to be seen. He pushed up his forehead protector, revealing one red eye with a strange black design within the pupil. A scar had raked its way from underneath of the headband to about an inch below his eye. Clasping hands together in position, he prepared himself for the attacks to come.

Meanwhile, Gaara had managed to slow down his attacker greatly, he was gushing blood and Gaara smirked. He was fighting too hard. He put up a sand barrier every time he tried to hit. Damn he was fast though, it was getting harder to hit. What was this guy? To be able to slow down Gaara was... amazing. His eyes narrowed as he watched the guy move, but then something happened that had never happened ever before in Gaara's life.

Kakashi flew through the ninja, some were already out of the fighting, laying either dead or seriously wounded upon the rooftops. None had run off though, this was not making his job any easier. Positioning hands into a form, he unleashed a small wave of fire, knocking out some more ninja from the battle, but also bringing the others within his range. Flipping nimbly, he used his simple attack with the kunai, slitting a few throats. Where was Gaara? He liked bloodshed, didn't it add to his chakra? He had seen the boy glow from the battle a few days back. Finding himself distracted by thoughts, he felt a cold throwing star graze his clothing and skin slightly upon his left leg. It was nothing to him, as he vanished and left a twig in his place. Reappearing not too far away, he began to search for Gaara, hoping his student was okay.

Something sharp had… hit his head. How did that bastard hit him? Then something more surprising happened; he felt something break apart and something warm trickle down his cheek. He touched it and wondered what this warm stuff was. Raising a hand, he saw it, his mouth opened. And he screamed. Damn did he scream! The guy had hit him actually very hard on the forehead above his tattoo and the blade had gone deep. But that wasn't why he was screaming, it was because... it was the first time he had ever bled or felt pain. Anything, it… was horrific...

Kakashi had not found him, not until he heard a blood curling scream rip through the air. He did not need his ninjitsu training to hear that... it was Gaara. He sped through the town, coming upon the scene before him. Not waiting a second to consider what he was even doing, he leapt in between the man and Gaara, facing and glaring at the man with one eye shut and one red Sharigan eye open. The man hesitated, but was ruthless. He was also rather blunt, so thought Kakashi, as he unleashed a fire tiger ninjitsu attack right at the man. How he had managed to dodge that attack, Kakashi did not know nor have time to think about. What he did know was the figure scurrying over the rooftops was the same man who had caused Gaara to scream so. Kakashi turned towards Gaara, seeing he had a deep cut across his brow. He blinked. This was what had caused him to scream? He did not know that Gaara had never before been hurt in his life. Kakashi, of course, had suffered cuts like so before, and was used to the pain. He reached into his pouch, pulling out a soft white cloth and stuffing it in the mortified Gaara's hands.

His scream faded but he still look petrified. "What is this?!" he snapped at Kakashi shoving his hand away. He was clearly stunned. He could make others bleed, but... he didn't think he could bleed. He was monster, he couldn't bleed... well that's what he thought at least.

"That is a cut. A wound. And this..." Kakashi stuffed the white cloth in his hand, this time withdrawing his own hand before he could force it away again. "Is a cloth to stop the bleeding," Kakashi was not being rude; his calm voice said nothing about how he did mean it though. Quickly reaching up, he replaced the forehead protector over his left eye once more, and allowed his lazy gaze to rest upon the cut. It would need to be tended to, but somehow Kakashi could not imagine Gaara allowing him to do anything about it.

Gaara looked startled. But tried not to panic "A cut?" he echoed and touched the blood, he stared at the shiny blood on his finger before putting his mouth over it and sucking a little. Letting go he murmured, "Pain tastes like metal..." his eyes glazed over and he stood still for a moment, the cloth fell from his hand and he felt something move about inside of him, growling at his childish stupidity.

Kakashi watched Gaara, but then grew startled at his sudden expression. Seeing the cloth fall to the ground, he took a cautious step forwards. "Gaara? Are you okay?" Perhaps the cut was deeper than it appeared to Kakashi... he would definitely have to tend to it. He couldn't go back to Hokage and explain how his first student died because of a gash.

The blood trickled down the side of his forehead. It wasn't very deep, maybe an inch, but... memories were the thing freezing him up. Inside he wanted to kill himself and just move, to say something, to do anything but just stand there staring! He knew he appeared weak; the pain wasn't even that great. He actually kind of liked it, it was just the feeling of his skin splitting and realizing that demon blood...that demon blood.

Risking setting a comforting hand upon Gaara, Kakashi repeated his question, seeing some pain dwell in the student's eyes. He had no clue what else to other than that; he couldn't help Gaara unless he allowed him to. Reaching over, he picked up the cloth upon the ground, dusted it free from dirt, and held it in his hands. He would give it to Gaara only if he needed it.

Move... move, its not that hard... just move it you...- Gaara's hand slowly went up to Kakashi's feeling it there for the first time; he picked it up with his own hand and held it, looking at it. What? Gaara was utterly confused, but he felt a little calmer for some strange reason. He let go of Kakashi's hand then shifted and shook his head, blood dripping down. Damnit, maybe I am weak. He thought, sighing and crossing his arms over his chest. He'd be all right.

Did he offend him by simply offering some comfort? Unsure, Kakashi returned his hand to his side, the other holding up the cloth for Gaara to take it. Seeing as Gaara was not in a talking mood right now, he remained silent.

His eyes narrowed, wondering why everything was suddenly black and white, he could feel the blood pulsing threw everyone and held a hand to his forehead. Where was he again? He glared at Kakashi, but more threw him, not really at him. This pain inside... was breathtaking. The demon within was...pissed off, that's probably why. Gaara slowly took his hand away and shuffled from foot to foot. He had to calm himself before he slaughtered everyone in his view. He pushed past Kakashi, muttering a small thanks under his breath. Yes yes, he said thank you.

Kakashi watched as Gaara walked past him, mumbling... was that a sign of gratitude? Kind of surprised, he turned and followed after him, replacing the cloth in his pouch. He would have to make sure his student was okay. A small cut in the forehead was somewhat new to Gaara, or so Kakashi supposed. He kept a respectful distance in following the younger boy.

He didn't really notice him falling. The sand on his back was rattling the casket but none came out... yet. He huffed and quickened his pace once they got outside. He didn't mind if Kakashi was following, he just was trying to restrain himself. The only reason he didn't want to kill everyone was... why again? He glanced at Kakashi. So he didn't kill him by mistake? He wondered this... why should Gaara care if he accidentally spilled his blood. He figured Kakashi was only offering him help because it's his job. But still... his gaze flickered to Kakashi and his eyes narrowed. Then he looked forwards again.

Kakashi kept following, but grew uneasy as Gaara kept looking over his shoulder at him. Finally, he got the hint and stopped walking. "I am going to go report to the headman about what had happened tonight. I'll return soon," he calmly stated, then turning around and leisurely walking back towards the quieting town.

Gaara only nodded without looking at him. He stopped and kept his arms cross then he sat down. The blood stained tears on his right cheek. He stared at nothing lost in his own world. But he took this to advantage and closed his eyes and tried to control the inner demon.

Kakashi returned a few hours before morning light, a figure emerging from the distant village. Slowly he came forward, taking his sweet time, as usual. Once he reached Gaara, he noticed that the cut had stopped bleeding. Well, that was an improvement. Standing there with hands inside of pockets, he lazily shifted his one eye to rest upon the love symbol upon his head, now stained out by the blood. "It appears that we are still needed for a few more nights. Just in case the ninja return," came the smooth voice.

"Fine," he said standing up and brushing his clothes off. It was strange how obedient was once you looked at him. Once you said wait here, he'd wait in that exact spot until you came back. Strange as it is. He sighed and walked past him slowly, his gaze intent on the earth.

Kakashi did not move, but watched Gaara as he moved off once more. He supposed he wanted some time to himself, so Kakashi walked the other way, finding a large boulder to lean against as he pulled out his book once more.

Gaara appeared next to him. He wasn't only deadly but silent too. He just sat next to him, leaning against the boulder. His ice-cold skin brushed against Kakashi and he moved over a bit. An inch or so. He blinked and stared at nothing really.

Kakashi felt as Gaara suddenly sat next to him, appearing from seemingly nowhere. But he wasn't startled; instead he kept reading "Paradise of Lovers." He was nearing the end again, having already read it a few times through. He wondered if he should buy the sequel- "Make out Paradise". Whenever they got back to Konoha, he would look into it.

Gaara closed his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned back, ignoring and seeing him at the same time. He opened one eye and rolled his eyes once he saw the book. How classy. Shaking his head he sighed and rested his arms on his knees.

An hour or so later, he finished the book again. Slowly he closed it, looking at the morning sky. Slipping the book back inside of his pouch, he rested against the cold boulder. "We don't have anything assigned to do until tonight, when the festival begins again."

He didn't say anything, only nodded. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead, trying to get at the cut. What was with this thing? It was really annoying him. Of course if you rub a freshly healed cut like that... yes, little new drops of blood dripped onto his hand. He wasn't good at all with healing anyone, let alone himself. Actually he couldn't at all.

Kakashi sighed, turning so that he faced Gaara from the side. "At least let me look at it and patch it up. You can't scratch it like that." He reached inside of his backpack that was set upon the ground beside him, pulling out a small cloth and a bottle of anesthetic. Wetting the cloth, he looked over at Gaara, waiting to see if he would even allow him to try to mend the cut. Deciding that he did not care, he placed the cold cloth on the forehead cut, the liquid making it burn slightly.

He winced inside but made no movements outside, except his eyes widen and his hands fell into his lap. Someone was helping him? His eyes traveled from the others hand to him, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you helping me?" he asked, expecting to hear, cause your my student blah blah blah. Oh well, like he cared...he told himself.

"Because..." Kakashi calmly began, holding the cloth there for a second. "I hate to see others get hurt." Sure, it was because he was his student, but also because Kakashi had already seen too much pain and death. He dabbed the wound as it stopped bleeding once more. "Now don't scratch or rub it, or it will open again." He folded up the cloth and placed it inside of a bag inside of his backpack.

His eyes widened again. Really? His heart stopped and then started again. "Really?" he asked, sounding very innocent and sad for the first time with Kakashi. He blinked and stared at him. Why would someone want to help him? He wondered, but tried not to think on it too much.

"Of course." Kakashi looked at the cut again, and pulled out the white cloth from before, handing it to Gaara. "Here, you can clean yourself up a bit, but be careful of your cut." He also handed Gaara some bottled water, to use in conjunction with the cloth in order to thoroughly clean the wound.

"Umhm.." he muffled and scratched the back of his head. Um how? He washed his cheek and then took it away and handed it back to Kakashi. He didn't care much for his own health. Or anyone's. He looked at Kakashi and muttered another thank you.

Kakashi added more water to the cloth, cleaning up the few spots Gaara had missed himself. He placed the cloth also inside of his backpack, leaning against the boulder once more.

**Gaara felt heat rise up to his cheeks and blinked. He turned his head away and the faint blush faded quickly as it had come. What? He wasn't used to others touching him at all. At least not gently. He sighed.**


	6. Learning

THE NEXT NIGHT 

Kakashi stuck towards the outer limits of the city this time, watching the forest from the shadows that had concealed him. With silence, he stood there for hours- nothing happened. Maybe tonight was going to be the boring night. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable at standing in one position for so long.

Gaara was standing near by, not on purpose, they just happened to be close. A girl was dancing and ran into him, but the sand blocked him. "Oh, I'm sorry," the little girl said smiling at him. Gaara glared coldly and his sand casket began to shake. The idea of killing her was wonderful.

Kakashi sighed, and heard the festivities begin to die down at last. After waiting a few more minutes, he made his way silently through the streets, keeping to the shadows as he made it to the main part of town where the festival had occurred. Only a few people remained behind, cleaning up the mess. He spotted Gaara, and walked over to him. "Our job is done for tonight. If we're lucky, maybe tomorrow will be just as quiet, then we can get out of here."

THE NEXT NIGHT 

Gaara was resting in the deep depths of shadows, looking bored and annoyed. How long was this anyways? His cold gaze went threw everyone and his arms crossed over his chest in that normal I-hate-you-all mood type and look.

Kakashi was back at the entrance of the village, hands in pockets as he watched the forest again. An hour passed, then another. Nothing happened, and the festival began to get wild again. Then- a small rustle in the distant forest trees. Kakashi figured it was an animal, no ninja would be that stupid. But listening closely, he located a few ninja coming closer to the town. It would be better to stop them in the field, but he would have a better advantage from where he was. Plus, no people were near him right now, besides those ninja, who were now a lot closer. Leaping silently to the rooftops, he faced a man and some ninja behind him, kunai's at the ready. Shoving his forehead protector up, he glared with two eyes now, ready to eliminate any that got in his way. Then, he waited for the attack, which quickly and unexpectingly came. The other ninja formed a circle around Kakashi and the leader man, and some darted off to the festival to attack the citizens there. The leader was fast, in fact, too fast... this was familiar. Kakashi suddenly realized that this was none other then that man who had hurt Gaara the other night. He tried to copy the speed movements, but he was simply too fast. Kakashi needed to concentrate some more- focusing on one spot; he waited until the man leaped into that area. And he did, briefly allowing a second's glimpse. That was all he needed Copy was his only thought. But this temporary new move being copied into his Sharigan abilities had blinded him to the sudden attack from behind as the leader thrust a kunai roughly into his left arm. Using the newfound speed, Kakashi slipped away, only leaving a slightly deep cut instead of a deep stab. Looking up, he found the ninja were heading towards the people happily dancing about. Great, now he would have to attack the ninja, but with so many other innocent people around... he could not use much of his Sharigan. With his newly learned speed, he clutched his left arm where it bled and dashed across the rooftops.

Gaara was in front; they had to go through him second. He'd already slaughtered two other ninja, now he faced two ninjas and that leader. His eyes narrowed, He disappeared in sand and the ninja's were confused and looked around. But Gaara hadn't tried to hide; he simply sat on a rooftop and watched. He would crush them when needed.

Kakashi speedily appeared, leaping in front of the leader and the remaining ninja. Seeing the two dead nearby, he figured Gaara was nearby, perhaps killing some other ninja. Forming his hands into position, he thought of which move to use. He could not risk harming anybody who were close by... they were too close to the festival and someone might just wander into the midst of battle. But... what to do? Ignoring the pain shooting in his left arm, he glared at the leader.

The leader lunged, about to attack him from in front but tried from behind, while the other two went at the sides. That was a deadly move, but then something happened and they all fell, sand hands gripped them and dragged them towards a pissed off Gaara, who had his arms crossed and looked a bit excited as he swirled the sand around the ninja's, and then crush! He brutally killed them, rain speckled his hair and he sighed, the sand came back to him. He glanced up at Kakashi. Did he just...protect him? No... err well... he was watching, and... moved... no... did he? Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi glanced over at Gaara, with surprise written in his eyes as well. But he was grateful more than anything right now. He had noticed the ninja's positions when Gaara had attacked... they were planning on using a deadly move that even with his speed he could not dodge. Standing where he was, he noticed that Gaara was covered in blood again. Maybe he should start to expect this. "Thank you Gaara," came the same calm voice.

He turned his back. He shrugged and then moved forwards and vanished in a swirl of sand. He reappeared in the shadows near the festival, and sighed, leaning back. He shouldn't be shy, why though? He touched his cheek. Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes. It was nothing... 'I guess its good he's okay,' he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. This was one thing he didn't expect himself to admit.

Kakashi stood there for a second more, and then returned to his position at the front of the town. Though, since the leader was dead, they were truly complete with their mission. He would talk to the headman after the festival died down. Sighing, he replaced the headband and looked at his left arm. The cut was not too bad; he would live. Shrugging, he listened to the night.

Gaara appeared beside him and lightly held the wrist of his injured arm and lifted it a bit. He stared at it fascinated. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly, he liked the pain, he just didn't like the actual skin tearing part. He looked at Kakashi curiously.

"At first it does. But then the pain goes away. Every time you receive a new cut, the pain isn't as bad," Kakashi replied. Slightly curious, he turned to face Gaara with one eye. "Have you never been hurt before?" Of course, Gaara could take this a few ways- emotionally hurt or physically hurt.

"Hurt?" he echoed. Then touched Kakashi's cut, meaning physically, "No." then grabbed his forehead in frustration. He let go of Kakashi's arm and crossed his own over his chest and closed his eyes.

Kakashi was surprised. "You have never been cut before?" he asked, already knowing the answer. That's why he was so silent before when he was bleeding Kakashi thought. He looked at Gaara's forehead, marked with the love symbol and now a small healing cut that would form into a slight scar.

"No. The sand protects me." he said stiffly and looked at Kakashi, his eyes narrowed again and he crossed his arms tighter. He looked at his wound and said "I rarely use chakra either." he mumbled. "My own insanity makes the sand move." his eyes got a crazed look to them before the look faded.

"And you only gain more chakra... interesting," Kakashi commented coolly. Facing forwards once more he looked out at the now still forest. Hearing the sounds die behind him from the festival, he decided now was as good a time as any... "I'll be back soon. I am reporting the ninja and their leader dead to the headman. I am also announcing our departure, we are done with this mission." With that being said, Kakashi turned and walked away slowly.

He watched him go then shrugged and turned the other way. Some drunk old guy tripped over Gaara, Gaara glared and opened his hand, the sand wrapped around the innocent drunk guy, he clasped his hand shut, imploding the body with sand so there was nothing left but raining blood.

Kakashi returned a half hour later, stopping briefly next to Gaara, who smelled like fresh blood. Thinking it was only another stray ninja, well… hoping it was another stray ninja, Kakashi dismissed it. "Ready to leave, Gaara?" he asked calmly. Did his voice ever change?

Standing up he walked forwards again and glanced at Kakashi's wound. "Don't you want to clean that?" he asked, poking the cut. He remembered Kakashi cleaning his wound and mending to it, was it really that hard?

Kakashi winced as Gaara poked it again. Didn't he earlier tell him not to rub or scratch a cut? "Not really. It doesn't bug me too much, so I don't need to." He shrugged, taking a slight step away from Gaara so the student would not be tempted to touch it again. Okay, so he was curious. But he was not making it feel any better.

"I'm sorry," he quickly said seeing him wince. He glared forwards. He was always hurting people. Crossing his arms, he quickened his pace. Now he just felt bad. He felt a low growl roll at the back of his throat. I need to die, he thought to himself.

Hearing the soft growl come from Gaara, Kakashi glanced over as they began walking on the path once more. "What's the matter?" he questioned, not moving his gaze from the seemingly depressed-looking younger boy.

Gaara didn't say anything. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. "I always hurt everyone," he growled, avoiding his gaze completely. He felt his eyes burn into him though and it made him watch the ground as they walked.

"Oh? Well, that because you aren't thinking straight. In fact..." Kakashi began, thinking about what had happened just a little while ago. "You prevented someone from being hurt. Someone who is very grateful to you now." Of course, he meant himself, when Gaara had protected him from the deadly jutsu performed.

He glanced at him, and then shrugged. "I never think straight." he muttered, which was half true. Well he thought straight, but sometimes his body had a mind of its own. "I don't know why I protected you." he said sharply, but then went quiet. "I just... felt like I should."

"Well, whatever reason you argue with yourself for your actions, it was still a very good thing to do." They walked in silence for a while, the only voices being the regular sounds of nature. Kakashi realized he hadn't slept at all the previous night, being that they were busy. That would just mean that they would stop a little earlier tonight. He reached a hand inside of his pouch, pulling out... yes. His book. But not the same one, this one was entitled 'Make out Paradise'. He had bought the sequel while in the town, and now he was ready to read this one. Holding the book with his right hand, he placed his left inside of his pocket, occasionally turning the pages with his thumb. Yea, his cut did hurt, but he had learned to ignore it.

Gaara kept silent, glanced at the sky, a raindrop hit his nose and he blinked in surprise. He hadn't even smelled the rain. The raindrops started to fall a bit more and soon it was pouring, his hair matted down and covered his eyes actually making the bloodthirsty boy look innocent.

Kakashi put away his book as soon as the first raindrop had hit. He did not want his new book to be waterlogged. But soon his hair was as well, limply hanging and dripping continuously in the downpour. After a while, Kakashi spotted a large tree, something to provide some sort of dryness in this weather. Motioning to Gaara, he strode over to the tree, finding it surprisingly dry underneath the large branches and thick canopy.

Gaara didn't see him until a bit later. He crossed his arms and sighed then followed under. Jesus he was soaking, he thought annoyed and shook his head. He sat down next to Kakashi.

Kakashi did not seem to mind about his wet hair, or headband. But he did reach inside of his pouch, assuring that everything was dry in there. He also checked his backpack finding that, to his joy, the wood and matches he had stored inside were dry. "Might as well spend the night here, and hopefully the storm will pass before morning." Holding up a small sack of rice, he glanced over at Gaara. "Hungry?"

"No." he huffed, his eyes half closed. He wanted to sleep for some odd reason. But he couldn't... his eyes began to close but he snapped them open once lightning crashed farther in the distance.

Kakashi was slightly hungry, but seeing as they were not going anywhere for a while, he reluctantly put away the rice sack and closed the backpack. Leaning against the tree trunk, he sighed. At least he could get some sleep. Soon, Kakashi fell into a deep slumber, one visible eye closed for once. He trusted Gaara enough now.

He took the casket off and set it aside and leaned against the tree. He shifted his back so it was leaning against Kakashi slightly. He watched lightning split the sky and send thunder rolling over the lands. A few raindrops hit his delicate face and he shivered.

Kakashi slept rather soundly; even a large thunder clash from not too far away did not disturb him. He needed the rest, having missed the previous night. Breathing softly underneath his facemask, he slept a dreamless sleep.

He closed his eyes, he felt sleep start to take over, and then a growling erupted in his stomach and he shot his eyes open. That would surely kill him- that had been close. He noticed two marks on his wrists bleeding that looked like bite marks...so it had just barely started from him almost going to sleep. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if he went to sleep fully.

Kakashi slept for several hours, but eventually he awoke. It was not the constant rain, the thunder clashes, or Gaara who had awaken him. He was hungry- he was human after all. He had to get something to eat... but he decided to ignore his growling stomach for now. He stared out at the wet ground, glad that they had found some sort of sanctuary. Smelling blood, he looked around curiously, spotting Gaara's wrists. Taking his wrists gently into his hands, he looked up at Gaara. "Never get hurt, huh?" He reached inside of his pouch, pulling out some bandages, beginning to wrap up Gaara's wrists.

"Mmm, I didn't do it," he said softly. It was a strange wound; the skin was pushed out, not in. Something had clearly been attacking him inside out. The demon's claws perhaps? He blinked and watched Kakashi.

Kakashi did notice the strange way the wound was cut, but pushed the subject no further as he continued to wrap Gaara's wrists up. Finishing a few minutes later, he placed the remaining bandages inside of his pouch again. Leaning back against the tree once more, he gave a soft sigh. "Just be careful," came Kakashi's calm voice. Was this... concern? Why should he be concerned for the other boy? Apparently, the cuts did not seem to hurt Gaara, but Kakashi had just jumped in and helped without question. Well, he did question, but he had done it out of... concern...

"You didn't need to do that," he said softly, looking at him. Softly? Was he growing... ah no. "And I didn't do it, I didn't even move," Gaara said, blinking at him, and then he turned his gaze and looked back over the stormy turf.

Kakashi shrugged, placing his hands behind his head in relaxing. His stomach growled again, and he silently ordered it to be quieter. He soon found his thoughts focusing on Hokage, Gaara, and himself. Earlier, he would have failed Gaara without a second thought... but now? He was thinking that another mission or two would decide that answer.

Gaara poked at the bandages, ew... he made a face and stuck out his tongue. Then he went normal and crossed his arms. He sighed and half closed his eyes. He was no longer tired. The beast within seemed to calm down.

Kakashi couldn't stand it any longer. He was starving, so he would just have to go up in the tree and conceal himself in the shadows to eat. So he brought out the woods, starting a fire. A little while later, the delicious smell of ramen drifted through the air...

Gaara smelled the ramen and rolled his eyes. He wondered why he hid his face, but he wouldn't ask, instead he leaned against the tree and stared at the bandage on his wrist. The second time Kakashi had tried to help him. Why?

Kakashi finished boiling the ramen; there were two cups. He knew that Gaara had to be hungry- especially from healing. He set the steaming cup in front of Gaara, grabbing his own cup to eat as well. Simply vanishing from sight to leave behind a tree branch, he comfortingly sat down nearby, hidden from sight. Slowly, he lowered his mask and hungrily began to eat ramen.

He ate the ramen extremely fast and then left the empty cup there and closed his eyes but didn't dare to fall asleep. He sighed and leaned back against the tree. He wondered what was up with this guy? Why did he act like he cared? He was a good actor. Gaara shook his head and opened his eyes again.

Kakashi reappeared moments later, glad to see the ramen he left behind to be completely gone. Taking the two empty cups, he tossed them carelessly inside of his backpack, watching the small fire continue to burn. Leaning back against the tree once again, he rested his hands in his lap. Not tired at the moment, he simply closed his eye to think about things.

Gaara remained silent as usual and watched him. Then he turned his gaze away and watched the smoke fill into the sky. The forest was very silent, but that's how most things were after a storm, right? He sighed and closed his eyes.

Seeing that it was now nearly nighttime, Kakashi figured that they should just stay there for now. Reopening his eye, he turned his head to glance over at Gaara. "How old are you?" he asked, curiosity pushing him onwards. Well, that and he needed to know a little bit about his student while he trained him.

Gaara opened his eyes and glanced at him. "14" he said simply and shrugged his shoulders. He looked both too young and old to be 14. But it was the truth. Gaara watched Kakashi. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen" Kakashi replied in that same calm voice. He was often mistaken to be around his thirties. Maybe it was his hair. Maybe because he was Jounin, he did not know. He tried thinking of another question to ask Gaara while the younger boy was not having an attitude. "So, you are from the village of Hidden Sand. Why do you seem so... lonely or sad half of the time?"

"My past." he answered simply. "I'm a monster." he said and snickered self-sadistically. Ah those poisonous words spilled from his own mouth this time. He felt the demon inside shift and chortle in response as well.

"No, you are no monster. The last time I checked, you were human, and the monster around here was the time I caught Hokage wearing face cream." Totally untrue, but Kakashi was trying to see if he could possibly evoke a smile from Gaara. He had yet to see one of those.

He stared at him. His eyes flashed briefly. "I don't think you're right. Trust me on that. Why do you think I'll die if I fall asleep, or even start to? How do you think I got that cut?" he asked, pointing to his wrist. He went silent and turned his face from Kakashi.

Darn, no smile whatsoever. Usually his Hokage jokes did make others smile or laugh... Gaara must have had a hard past. Turning his head forwards, he remained silent for a few moments. Then: "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

He said nothing or made no intention of reassuring him that he wasn't saddened. "I've heard worse," he finally said, although it didn't make much sense. He closed his eyes and shivered. 

Kakashi nodded in understanding. Pulling some dry wood from nearby, he tossed it upon the fire to keep them both warm. If anything, it might snow soon. Then they would really have trouble returning to Konoha village. Leaning back, Kakashi placed his hands behind his head, looking up at the ominous clouds. Closing his one eye, he drifted slowly off to sleep again.


	7. Opening Up

THE NEXT DAY 

When sun came up, Gaara moved. He disappeared, and then reappeared a bit farther up the path, sitting on a rock as still as the rock itself. His eyes stared out to nowhere with that same glazed over expression he had after morning came.

Kakashi awoke to find Gaara gone, his sand carrier still resting there. Stretching himself, he got to his feet, picking up his backpack and putting out the smoldering fire. He walked over picking up the sand carrier, finding it to be surprisingly heavy. What on earth is in there? Kakashi thought to himself, managing to pick it up anyways. He began to walk down the path once more, sandals occasionally squishing into thick mud. A slight chilly wind blew around, bringing with it news of the coming winter. Kakashi spotted Gaara up ahead, and walked over leisurely. Setting the sand carrier down gently beside the stone-still boy, he waited silently for them to continue on their way.

He shifted and picked up the heavy sand casket with ease. He had it since he was... he didn't know, so he'd grown used to it. It was light to him, as light as an empty backpack or something. He glanced at Kakashi; he waited for him to lead.

Kakashi, seeing that Gaara was ready, turned and lead the way down the path before them. After a while of walking silently, Kakashi pulled out his newer book, continuing it with interest.

Gaara rolled his eyes when he pulled out the book. Using a sand hand, he grabbed the book from Kakashi and dropped it into his own hands. "What is this anyways?" he asked starting to open it.

Kakashi was shocked. No one, NO ONE took his book from him, especially in mid-sentence. He snatched it back moodily, firmly holding onto it with a tight grip. But not before Gaara could see that it was obviously a book about yaoi...

He snickered crossly and rolled his eyes. When he laughed it weren't a laugh people wanted to see. It was laced with murderous intent and insanity. Not a pretty mix. He had never actually laughed, like because of happiness. He hadn't heard his own laugh ever, no one had. Rolling his eyes, he quickened his pace. "Whatever," he growled, he'd get at it later.

Kakashi would have made a comment, but now he was irritable. He had taken his book without asking. Dismissing the thought, Kakashi soon found himself back into the pages of the book, reading interestingly.

Gaara rolled his eyes again. They traveled a good few hours before reaching the village. He sighed heavily. Finally. He turned to Kakashi and narrowed his eyes; crossing his arms over his chest he said "Now what?"

Kakashi finished his sentence, and then returned the book to its place in his pouch. "Now I report to Hokage about the mission. You can either choose to wander the village, come with me, or stay at my place which is on the way." With that, Kakashi started walking down the streets, heading towards the Hokage dwelling.

He went into the forest and sat down by the river. The river flowed icy cold water and he watched it with interest. He grew cold and crossed his arms; well, more like hugged himself. After all no one else was there to hug him till he was warm.

Kakashi returned not too much later, finding Gaara. Walking over, he looked down at the younger boy as he sat there. "We have another mission to complete..." this bit of information alone meant one thing- Kakashi had not failed him. "... But it does not require us to leave until tomorrow morning or afternoon. So come on, lets get some ramen. My treat." He turned, and walked, stopping a short distance away to wait for Gaara. Yes, he was being kind to Gaara.

Gaara looked to him suspiciously and then stood up. His arms fell to his sides and he headed over to him. He looked up at him and then walked a few paces forwards, before crossing his arms. He nodded a little, as if saying thanks. It was rare when he said thank you or anything nice really.

Slowly they headed towards the ramen shop, and true to his word, Kakashi treated them both to a steaming bowl of ramen. During the course of the meal, he actually lowered his facemask. Well, he had to eat! After finishing the delicious meal, he replaced it and paid the cook, watching Gaara eat his.

Gaara ate his quietly, he had noodles from his mouth which made him look like a five year old a cute one and he looked at Kakashi and held his gaze, he sipped the noodles up and asked "What?" his eyes shifting and he set down his chop sticks.

"Nothing," Kakashi coolly replied. He was glad that during the meal, Gaara had not looked at him. At least he still had his privacy. He patiently waited, still watching Gaara... he was eating rather cute- what was he thinking? Gah, he read the books, that didn't mean he actually lived by them.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Fine." he answered and turned his back to him and finished off. He was blushing, not used to having people watch him like that. He turned around and set it down. "Thanks." he said under his breath.

"Not a problem. You deserve it anyways, for helping me out with the mission and saving my life." He twirled around in the stool, standing up as he began walking down the street, the late afternoon sun shining down and elongating the shadows.

He moved silently behind him, his eyes on Kakashi lowered. Ah, did he just check him out?! The idea made the demon inside him laugh rather hard. Gaara growled and blushed. Idiot demon. Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked off to the left a bit.

Kakashi led the way, eventually coming upon an abandoned old building. "Feel free to come in, its a lot warmer in here then it will be out there tonight." He pushed open the door, leaving it open for Gaara to follow if he wished. Walking up a few flights, he came to a shoji, sliding it open and going inside. It was not an empty room, a few objects lay like so: a small pile of kunai's lay in a corner, a small radio was blinking the default time by a lone mattress upon the floor, and there was a balcony that was a simple slab of concrete with no railings or anything. It overlooked a major part of the village, not a bad view for a vacant building.

He walked back and fourth debating whether or not to go. Finally he followed and came inside. For a moment, his upper body was hidden in shadows when he moved out into the moonlight. He walked past Kakashi and sat down on the concrete balcony, his legs hanging over the edge.

Kakashi was leaning at the door to the balcony... it wasn't too cold but as the night progressed, it would be sure to drop in temperature. He would have offered Gaara to let him sleep on the matress but the younger boy never slept. Turning inside, Kakashi left his clean never-used mattress alone and sat down, leaning against the wall. Closing his eye, he crossed his arms and rested, eventually falling asleep.


	8. Second Mission

THE NEXT DAY 

When the sun rose, Gaara shifted, He felt very cold, but made no signs of it. He sighed and swung his legs back and fourth, the sun dancing over his dark hair turning it a lighter goldish red.

Kakashi shifted, waking inside. How Gaara stood to never sleep, he did not know. Great, he had fallen asleep weirdly, and now his hair was tilted in the opposite direction. He tried to straighten it, without success. Silently, he walked over and saw Gaara still outside on the balcony. He smiled beneath his facemask, watching the younger boy swing his legs like a child as the sun intensified his hair. He felt a strange thought come over him: Gaara's hair is rather pretty... Wait, what was he thinking? This could not be possibly in any way, right. He shook his head as if getting rid of his thoughts and refocused on the rising sun.

Gaara, who was in his own world, suddenly felt a presence. He turned his head and saw Kakashi looking at him. "Hi... what?" he said, blinking the glazed look out of his eye. He thought to himself, wondering when the last time he had actually greeted someone. Blinking, he turned his gaze from him and back out over the village.

Kakashi, still with the tilted hairstyle, walked outside and sat a few feet away from Gaara, looking at the sun and trying to keep his thoughts focused upon that as well. "Isn't it pretty? The rising sun?" he asked, his voice actually different for once. Instead of that calm monotone speech he usually came out with, it was... nervous? Embarrassed maybe, but full of awe at the sun as well as the others.

Gaara looked at him for a long time, and then with one hand he messed up his hair so it lay back to its normal position. He let his hand rest in his lap again then said. "I've seen a lot of sunrises..." he trailed off.

Kakashi reached up, feeling the awry hairstyle now back to normal. "But each one is different, so unique in its own way, just like people." Stupid thoughts came back with reinforcements at Gaara's touch. He could care less about his hairstyle right now, he had liked the gentleness of- No! Gah, he would have to throw away those books, they were messing up his mind.

Gaara shrugged. "I suppose. I like the moon better." he said. Was he...actually talking? And not threatening? He looked uneasily at Kakashi, and then looked down at the hand that had touched his hair. Why had... he shook his head. That... was impossible.

Kakashi leaned backwards, resting upon his hands as he continued to watch the sunrise into the morning sky. "Well, I suppose we had better get going on our mission. Its not too far, another class A though." He got to his feet, walking back inside the small room.

He stood up and sighed; closing his eyes he turned and headed inside. He watched Kakashi with that narrowed cold stare of his, his arms over his chest. He didn't carry anything except for the sand casket and clothes.

Kakashi grabbed a spare kunai lying in the corner, and walked back out onto the balcony. "Meet you at the entrance!" he challenged boyishly, and then vanished? No stick left behind this time- he had used the incredible speed he had acquired in that town.

Gaara watched, a bit surprised at the sudden change in his sensei. He walked down the stairs and out, then vanished and sand and reappeared at the entrance. He sighed and crossed his arms. Glancing up, he stared at the rising sun. Hm... Kakashi was pretty...shaking his head roughly he meant, the sun was pretty... stupid thoughts.

Kakashi was already far down the path, wondering if Gaara could see him or not. He tried giving a tall elaborate wave, wanting his student to come on. They had to get there by the next afternoon; it was a two days walk. So a semi-fast pace was needed.

"Ugh, you could have waited," growled Gaara. He appeared next to his sensei and then started walking again. The forest around them was very loud with the sound of birds chirping.

Slowly, they began to walk once again. Another mission was to be completed, and usually training would be done now, but Kakashi felt that Gaara needed nothing. He was strong enough, he was sure. Placing hands inside of pockets, Kakashi led the way, not once even reaching to take out his book inside of his pouch.

Gaara watched the clouds as he walked; they were something else he spent his time staring at. He stumbled and almost fell but the sand immediately gushed up from under him and caught him. Balancing him, he scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed by his clumsiness.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked calmly, turning his head slightly. The first words spoken all trip were ones of concern. He waited for some sort of reply from Gaara, not knowing if he would receive one or not.

He just stared forwards. "Yes." he finally replied, then went silent. He was just embarrassed that's all. He glanced up at the clouds again. One looked like a rabbit. He sighed and stared at the ground as he walked.

Returning his gaze forwards once more, he continued to lead the way down the path. After a few hours, night began to fall once more, meaning that they needed a place to stop. Looking over to Gaara, Kakashi paused. "Where should we stop for the night?" he asked, letting the younger boy decide for once.

Gaara shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. Your the one sleeping." he pointed out, and looked over at him, his eyes locked onto his sensei's and then he looked away just as quickly.

Shrugging, Kakashi picked out a place near the forests edge, so that he could lean against the tree and fall asleep. He felt a sting of sadness that Gaara could not enjoy the rest as he could... could the boy truly be killed by something so peaceful as sleep? Setting the backpack on the ground nearby, Kakashi picked a tree, sitting down as he leaned against it. Leaving his one eye open for a little while, he watched Gaara. He thought the sunrise had made him pretty... the moon had reflected him so that he was beau- what on earth? He had managed to keep these thoughts away all day and now they show back up? Ugh. Closing his eye, he soon fell fast asleep.

Gaara felt Kakashi's eyes on him, but when he turned they were closed. He liked the way his hair turned into a pretty silver in the moon, almost white. He moved over next to Kakashi. He sat against the tree.

Kakashi continued to sleep, dreamless as always. He felt something move beside him, but was too deep into slumber to react or recognize what it was.

Gaara moved close but when their arms touched he put an inch distance between them and put his arms back onto his knees and looked at the moon, he sighed and actually let his emotions take over his face for once. He looked miserable, lonely and confused.

Kakashi did awaken, for a brief moment. He was startled to find Gaara so closely next to him, and he looked... cute. But absolutely miserable at the same time. Shifting slightly, he closed his eye. "What's the matter?" he softly asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

Gaara was startled by him, but didn't show it, instead he narrowed his eyes and sighed, closing them he breathed deeply and his face returned to the normal angry-looking one. He glanced at Kakashi, and his eyes lingered on his, and for once he didn't look away. "Nothing," he said.

"Hn... if your sure," Kakashi said, slipping back into silent sleep again. He wanted to help Gaara overcome whatever it was that was bugging him- but he would let Gaara allow him to help when he wanted to.

Gaara closed his eyes and shifted away from him, so if he did wake up it would be more difficult to see his face. He sighed and looked over at him. He looked rather peaceful as he slept. His eyes half closed and his sand started to crawl around Kakashi and found itself over his mouth. "No!" he hissed at the demon that was taking over his tired body. The sand slithered back to Gaara. He held a hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe he just tried to kill Kakashi. And he was feeling bad about it...this was certainly new.

THE NEXT MORNING 

Kakashi woke up early the next morning, seeing a tired and resting Gaara not too far away from him. Stretching out his feet and extending his hands, he got to his feet. Picking up his backpack, he looked over at Gaara and patiently waited. They would be at the village within the next three hours.

Gaara stood up and without looking at him, he growled, "I'm sorry," and hurried down the path. His eyes narrowed. He was saying sorry for something Kakashi probably didn't know about. Closing his eyes, he went on walking.

Kakashi tilted his head, and then caught up to Gaara. "Sorry... for what?" he asked, uncertain. Was he sorry for making him wait? Kakashi was confused.

"I... nothing." he said and closed his eyes; he turned his head away from him and stared out. As they walked, he slowed down next to him and sighed. They would be to the village soon.

Kakashi walked down to talk with the man who had asked them to come on this mission. The man was very friendly, explaining that he and his wife were in need of protection as they made their way across a dangerous land. Well, protecting citizens was class b or c... but the lands they needed to cross where filled with many elite ninja. Class A for sure. Nodding, Kakashi left the man to go and pack as he walked over to Gaara. He quickly explained their mission, and then remained silent, waiting for the two to emerge from the house.

Gaara wasn't paying attention, or so it seemed. When the two came out he waited for them to lead and trailed behind, his eyes on their feet as they made their way from the village.

Kakashi had to stay in front, watching out for danger and leading the way. Gaara was to stay in the back, simply watching out for the couple. Many hours passed, and the woman began to complain about walking too much. So they stopped, for the rest of the day and night. It was only late afternoon; Gaara and Kakashi would have gone on another few hours. But their mission was to guide them, so guide them they did. Kakashi sat upon the ground nearby, listening as he leaned against a boulder. The couple sat beneath the tree, giggling lovey dovey phrases at each other.

Gaara sat away from anyone. He could never look at a couple. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about anything... family related. He walked and stopped a good few feet away. Still in view of them, and where he could still just barely hear their murmurs of love. He huffed and sat down against a tree and brought his knees up in his normal sitting down stance.

Finally night fell, and the couple ate their dinner and fell asleep. FINALLY... Kakashi was growing annoyed with them as well. Sighing, he leaned against the rock, facing the two in case something happened. Having the comfort of knowing Gaara was awake; he allowed his own eye to close halfway.

Gaara appeared next to him and sighed. "You can rest, I'll watch over you..." he said, then realized what he said and quickly added "and the couple," a faint blush lining his cheeks. It quickly faded as he leaned next to him and gazed out to nowhere really.

Kakashi was half asleep, but accepted the offer and nodded off, breathing gently in deep sleep. These two were wearing him out more than fighting- by having to walk slower than he usually did and keep an eye out for things.


	9. Compassion?

THE NEXT DAY 

Sighing he glanced at Kakashi and nudged him awake as the couple began to awaken themselves. Standing up, he cracked his back by moving slightly. Then stood straight and glanced at Kakashi. He was glad he wasn't alone on this one.

Kakashi awoke at the nudge, lazy eye watching the couple as they prepared to start walking again. So he too stretched, getting up and then they were on their way. Kakashi droned out the couple as they continued their talk behind him as he led the way. They were rather irritating, this should be above a class a.

Gaara groaned and moved forwards past them and past Kakashi "You get behind me before I kill someone." he said, his eyes flashed which meant he wasn't joking. For him to hold out this long was, well, amazing. His sand casket was shaking. Well, he got pissed easy.

Kakashi was surprised, but nodded in simple agreement. He knew to trust Gaara when it came to his own emotions of rage. Turning around, Kakashi calmly talked to the couple. "Hey, do not speak a word. We are being watched." He then turned forward again. No, they were not being watched, but at least it would shut them up for a bit.

Gaara shuffled along, watching the clouds again. Hmm... one looked like a... whoosh. Something flew at him but his sand blocked it, causing the lady to scream. Okay. Someone was going to die. A ninja swung down, it was obvious he was one of those posers who tried to be a ninja, but really weren't. He was obviously trying to steal money because he was very poor. Gaara could care less. He was going to kill him. Not to protect anyone, just for the relief from his own insane rage. He raised a hand and sand started to come up. The poor, ninja-poser froze in fear.

Kakashi noticed what Gaara was about to do, so he quickly ushered the couple away so that the bloodshed would not be seen. He turned and kept a close eye out, knowing that there may be a few more nearby. As soon as he was sure the blood scene was over, he quieted the couple, and dashed out to Gaara, finding the other man dead. "The lady might scream louder if she sees you covered in blood..." Kakashi stated, trailing off. It was not a command, but a suggestion.

"Oh, but.." he sounded disappointed. "Fine," he growled, the sand pierced threw the guy's heart, splashing blood on the grass. The sand slithered back to him and glowed a faint red before going back to normal. "I feel better," he mumbled, and glanced at Kakashi. How could he even stand to be around him? He wondered. In general, he didn't like to kill, the demon did, but living so long for it, just made him like it too.

Kakashi simply nodded, and then returned to the couple, who were remaining silent... for now. He ushered them back out and then they began to walk again, this time with more silence. Kakashi had never thought about Gaara's killing as savage, but simply brutal. But now he understood the meaning for it- the blood was used to gain chakra. Fine by him.

**Gaara looked calmer now, he glanced at his hands and clenched them. He seemed to think down in himself.**

This is a scene inside his mind

**The demon was prowling about; a younger version of Gaara lifted his hands to him. 'What do you want?' growled the ugly demon, its breath blowing Gaara back onto his rear. 'Is it possible for me to get stronger?' the younger Gaara asked. 'I'm so weak.' he added sighing. The demon laughed, his whole body shaking. 'Too much blood for you? Even I have to admit to your strength, brat, but anyone can get stronger...lust for blood too great?' taunted the demon. Gaara stamped his foot and looked up at him with a fierce stare 'No you bastard! I'm going to drag you out and kill you!' he snarled. 'Then wont you kill yourself?' the demon growled. Gaara glared and then snapped 'Like anyone would miss me.' the demon laughed insanely...**

back to normal Gaara

Gaara held a hand to his head and shuddered a little. He coughed up some blood but wiped it away before anyone could see. Ah that demon bastard, he thought bitterly.

A FEW DAYS LATER 

Kakashi and the group had been traveling for a few days now, not too much trouble other than a common mugger. They might be rather lucky to cross such grounds and not have a ninja even dare to come close. Sighing, Kakashi heard the groaning complaints of the woman. Time to stop again... and so they did at the edge of a forest where a river ran swiftly nearby.

Gaara hadn't spoken since that mental conversation with the demon. He sat at the rivers edge and watched the speedy water. He hugged his knees to his chest and half closed his eyes. The water swirled and he wanted to dive into it. Anything... to... but he held himself back.

Assured that the couple was content, and now feeding each other their meal, he looked around. Finding Gaara not too far off, he walked over, squatting nearby the younger boy. "Hey, you have been a little quiet today..." Well, Gaara was usually quiet. But something bugged Kakashi that Gaara was not completely all right. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly.

He stared at the water, for a moment envisioning it was thick blood. He winced and looked away and saw Kakashi. He jumped, a bit surprised then relaxed. He remained silent then realized he had asked him something. "Yeah." he said staring into his one eye with his two-turquiseish eyes.

Kakashi saw something that was bugging Gaara, the two sad eyes showed it all. But again, he would not pressure the younger boy to tell him something that he did not want to say. "If you say so..." he began. He got to his feet, and then leaned over, placing a gentle hand on Gaara's left shoulder. "Hey, you hungry?" he asked.

He tensed when the other male touched him, he had been thinking a lot. Then he relaxed and looked up at him. "No," he said quietly, his hands lowering and stopping on Kakashi's hand, he looked forwards again.

Kakashi expected this answer- he always got the same one. He always threw out an empty cup of ramen as well. So a few minutes later, a cup of steaming ramen was set next to Gaara as Kakashi made his way back over to the couple to watch over them.

This time however, he didn't eat it, his eyes were still on the river. He clutched his shirt where his chest was and winced. What was going on? The demon was laughing hard inside as he sadistically drew his sharp claws over Gaara's insides. Blood trickled down his chin and he closed his eyes. Wiping it away, he opened his eyes and tried to ignore it.

Kakashi returned to find a still full ramen cup, and Gaara who seemed to be in pain. Fresh blood filled the nearby air, and Kakashi kneeled down next to Gaara. "Something is not okay. What is wrong Gaara?" he insisted, watching the other's sad and pained face.

He opened his mouth and then shook lightly as the demon threatened to kill Kakashi. "Eh, just sore." he said shrugging; he couldn't bring himself to look at Kakashi and lie to him at the same time. Besides, even if he did explain, he doubted he'd understand. Finally he looked at him. "Don't worry." he insisted and reached for his hand but withdrew immediately.

Kakashi knew it was a lie, Gaara never got sore. He never got cut either- except for that one time a few weeks back when they were being shielded from rain underneath a large tree. He waited there a second, the one lazy-looking eye staring equally back into Gaara's two shining ones. "Fine," he said, getting up and leaving the ramen cup behind. He walked over to the tree he was just sitting a few moments before, and leaned against it, watching the two sleep. Gaara had always appeared cute to him, Kakashi finally accepted the fact a day or two ago. But it still troubled his mind that he liked another boy- one younger than him.

His eyes followed Kakashi and he sighed. This was why the demon was punishing him. Because he felt attracted towards someone. And a male at that. The demon was trying to get him to be unattached. Why? So he could have one more person to kill. But Gaara couldn't kill him. He stood up and went over and took off his sand casket and nestled up next to Kakashi, their arms touching, he leaned on him slightly. He had even grown tired. Soon, it'd be over though, hopefully.

Kakashi felt the familiar brush of shoulders- he was used to this by now. Gaara would simply sit by him every night, not awakening him or disturbing his peaceful sleep. This time Kakashi felt a slight weight as Gaara leaned upon him. But... the boy could not sleep, yet he looks so tired thought Kakashi as his one eye slit open narrowly to view the pretty red hair resting there. He closed his eye, breathing in the scent of Gaara as he fell peacefully asleep.

Gaara shifted slightly. He wasn't sure why he was leaning on Kakashi, but it comforted him a lot and woke him up, which was good. He blinked and sat up a bit straighter and glanced at Kakashi, he reached his hand out, wanting to take the mask down. But flinched away and rested his hand in his lap. Gaara didn't understand this feeling... he'd never seen something so beautiful that he looked at every time he got the chance, but would always look away before Kakashi caught him. He was shy yes, because he didn't want Kakashi asking why...so Gaara tried to contain his emotions and look uninterested.

Kakashi was breathing in rhythmic sleep now, caught into a deep world of rest. Other than his chest rising and falling softly, he didn't move. The sky began to fill with darkening clouds overhead, warning many of the snowstorm soon to come the next day.


	10. Dreams

THE NEXT MORNING 

The sun rose over the distant mountains. The land was covered in frost, along with Gaara. A thin layer of frost was over him. He leaned off of Kakashi finally and shook himself, sneezing lightly, coughing. He wasn't really cold, a little but only on the surface. His icy skin was a shade of blue. But he didn't seem affected at all by it. His breath came out in a fog and he blinked.

Kakashi awoke at a sneezing nearby, opening one eye to find the couple shivering in sleep beneath their blankets, and Gaara also looking rather cold nearby. Waking himself up a bit more, the Jounin leaned forwards, looking up at the sky. They had a few days of traveling left, and now a snowstorm? They would have to seek out shelter until the wintry weather would pass. Getting to his feet, Kakashi looked over at Gaara once more. "Don't be so blue." he joked in his calm voice, walking over to wake the couple up. They would have to move fast if they were to escape the worst part of the coming snowstorm.

Gaara felt a smile snuggling up his throat but it was forced down before his face even hinted at it. Standing up he put his sand casket back on and leaned against the tree. Once the couple was ready, he walked off down the road. His eyes narrowed and he shifted uncomfortably. He'd never really been... uncomfortable before. He fell behind the couple, not wanting Kakashi to be able to see him at the moment.

Leading the way once more, Kakashi walked at a rather quick pace. After a few minutes, the lady started to complain about the speed at which they were forced to walk. Kakashi stopped, turning around. He was irritated right now; the lady was grinding his last nerve. "Look, Miss, we have to walk fast. Unless you decide that you would rather turn into a plump snowman. In that case, you can dig yourself out, because that is not under our mission description." Twirling back around, he continued at the fast pace down the path, keeping an eye out for some shelter still. White snowflakes began to fall as the lady shut up finally.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. His casket rattled. His eyes narrowed and the sand shot out, making the lady scream horrified as it flew around them and in front of Kakashi, there was a noise and the sound of something metal hitting the hardened sand around Kakashi and the couple. The sand fell and slithered back to Gaara, revealing at least fifty kunai. But it was only a trap. Gaara sighed and ignored the thanks the couple gave him. He didn't do it... for them at least. His eyes wandered to Kakashi.

Surprised at the sudden attack that he had not detected, Kakashi looked back at Gaara. He would thank him later, but for now his thoughts returned to finding a shelter. This time, he kept a wider view and sharper hearing to see if there were any still nearby. There were, but as long as they stayed quiet, it was fine by him.

As they walked, he glanced at the broken string. It was very old, so it was obviously an old unused trap for no one really. As the snow started to fell, Gaara closed his eyes and the demon with in shivered and moved about, causing his eyes to widen in pain as it raked claws along the inner organs. He shivered violently then relaxed. He was glad he was behind everyone.

Then, the snow began to pick up. But they were in the middle of nowhere, it wasn't like a magical shelter would just- Kakashi stopped, allowing the couple and Gaara to catch up to him. He looked at the small cottage before him, wondering what luck brought them this. He went over to the broken window, peering inside. Seeing no one and hearing nothing, he opened the door as everyone went inside. Besides the broken window, it was in pretty good condition, with a small bed in one corner and a couch. There was even a fireplace, filled with dust from not being used in so long. Kakashi walked over, starting up the fire immediately, warming the room up as it crackled with heat. The small broken window was a problem, however. It was letting out some heat, so the Jounin simply stuffed an old rag and ended that problem.

Gaara blinked and shook his head. He sat in the corner out of the fire's light's reach and in the shadows. His face and shoulders hidden by the black depths. All that was visible was his eyes and shoulders down. He glared at the couple with a murderous intent then his gaze went to the fire.

The couple had situated themselves upon the bed, sitting there and huddling beneath some blankets. Kakashi walked over to the couch, making himself comfortable as well. The wind howled around the corners of the house as time passed. Hours went by, and the silence was still thick. Kakashi was glad for it, if the lady had made one more complaint he was going to leave them both here to finish the journey themselves. He looked over with one eye, seeing as the two were both fast asleep. Returning his gaze to the fireplace, he sighed. Normally, he would have begun to read his book again, but he just did not feel like it.

He left his sand casket and opened the door and closed it behind him. He was greeted by icy cold. He got up onto the roof of the small cottage and stared up at the sky, the wind stabbing his skin, snow falling down rapidly. The roof was kind of cold and warm at the same time. He held his stomach painfully and he opened his mouth, blood spilling like a river. He coughed and closed his eyes. He wiped the blood from his chin and winced. Trying to relax he crossed his arms and leaned against the chimney.

Kakashi listened as Gaara left, closing the door behind him. He heard a slight tap upon the roof, and knew that the younger boy had not gone too far. After sitting there for a few minutes, he smelled some blood. Checking to make sure the couple were still fast asleep, he snuck outside, closing the door lightly and leaping up to the roof. Seeing a rather large amount of blood, Kakashi grew worried. Spotting Gaara, he went over there quickly, squatting down right in front of him. "Gaara? Gaara, are you okay?" he asked. His mind was not full of the usual thoughts of whether or not he liked Gaara. Instead, he was more concerned for the boy sitting hurt in front of him. "Gaara?" he questioned once more, trying to prod a response from the boy.

He stared through Kakashi, and then finally saw him. "Yes," he replied calmly, his eyes flashed and seemed to betray his true intentions. Of course he wasn't okay, but he didn't like making Kakashi worry. And he didn't feel like explaining everything. "Don't worry," he added, surprising himself. "Thank... you..." he added after a few minutes of silence. Why was he suddenly thanking him? Because... because Kakashi acted like he cared.

Kakashi looked at Gaara. He had stood up for enough of the lies, something was happening to Gaara, hurting him. "Gaara... what is really wrong?" he insisted, trying to get the truth, or at least some of it. He sat there upon the roof in front of Gaara, seeing the pain and loneliness in his eyes.

"I'm just not feeling okay," he said which was half the truth. He looked away from Kakashi. "It doesn't matter though." he said shrugging and then looked anxiously at Kakashi then looked off into the white nothingness.

"It does too matter. Why didn't you just tell me you were not feeling well in the first place?" he questioned. He knew that he had only received some of the truth, but it was something. The snow began to blow even harder around them; whirling around the wet snow and making it stick to that pretty red hair of Gaara's.

Gaara blushed under his stare and leaned forwards. "Cause, my pain is no concern of anyone else." he growled and stood up slowly, rocking back and fourth on his feet, and crossed his arms.

"No concern, huh?" Kakashi got to his feet as well, the ice-cold air making him shiver a bit. "Then how come you always seem to be concerned about others when they are about to be hurt?" He was referring to the time earlier when Gaara had protected Kakashi and the couple from the Kunai trap.

Gaara sneered at him. "I could care less if everyone was slaughtered. And I would personally like to be the one slaughtering everyone," he growled. "My sand protects me and me only, I can command it. I wasn't protecting them," he said stiffly. But I was protecting you, he added inside of his head. He avoided his gaze and moved next to him, but had his to his face side.

"Oh," Kakashi said, keeping his calm voice but was somewhat disappointed. He wasn't protecting them; he was doing it to complete the mission. Sighing softly, Kakashi turned to face the way he had leapt onto the roof. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I smelled blood." He waited a second, and then slipped off the side of the roof. He opened the door, going back inside of the cottage and then shut it softly.

Gaara closed his eyes. He jumped down and stood. A deer approached him; at first it looked terrified, but then nudged his hip with its small head. Perking its ears, hearing something soft and distant, it bolted. Gaara sighed and vanished and reappeared behind Kakashi. "But I was protecting you," he said in an utterly quiet voice. He moved back to his corner in the shadows quickly.

Kakashi listened intently; did he just hear what he had thought he had heard? Or was it his imagination? Gaara, actually admitting he was protecting him from those kunai? The thought seemed rather strange, but Kakashi was sure he had heard those words come from Gaara's mouth. He was suddenly reminded that he had not thanked Gaara yet for that incident. Walking over to the shadows that Gaara hid in, he faced outwards, looking at the fire flicker unusual shadows upon the wall. "Thank you, for doing that earlier. You know, with the kunai trap we almost walked into." He stood there, and then slowly walked back over to the couch where he sat down and watched the fireplace some more.

He said nothing. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. He coughed a little and looked at the blood that came out onto his hands. Like tear drops. He wiped it on his pants and hugged his knees to his chest. The storm howled outside and the couple was entwined together asleep.

Soon, the warmth from the fire made Kakashi dozy, and he nodded slowly. He leaned his head back, resting it upon the back of the couch. He closed his one eye, and slipped into sleep. For the first time in a very long time, he dreamt.

-Dream Sequence-

Kakashi was simply walking through a filed when- Bam! Fire rose up around him, engulfing him in the flames. He turned around, seeing the couple shiver and screech for help. Gaara remained silent, even as his clothes went up in flames. What could he do? Silently he watched in horror, unable to choose. Hokage suddenly appeared, demanding Kakashi to leave Gaara, he could take care of himself. Kakashi shook his head, and left the couple to die. He ran as fast as he could to Gaara, who simply watched him as he felt himself fall... fall into a black abyss...

-Dream Sequence Complete-

Kakashi turned his head, slightly shifting in uncomfortable sleep.

Gaara watched him. He seemed uncomfortable. Standing up, he walked over and sat next to him, he rested a hand on his lap, realizing where his hand was he blushed and shook his leg a little, before putting his hand back on his own lap.

Kakashi woke up with a start as soon as he felt his leg shake. Dripping in sweat around his forehead protector and eye, he leaned forwards, grasping the side of the couch with a fist. Breathing heavily for a few seconds, he slowly realized that it wasn't real. It had been a long time since he had dreamed, it had seemed so incredibly real to him. He leaned back against the couch, moving his hand and placing it on his head as he closed his eye. His breathing soon slowed to normal, the sweat disappearing as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking into the smoldering fire. He half closed his eyes, but the light aquamarine eyes watched Kakashi from the corner of his eyes. He kept his arms over one another and waited.

"I... I'm fine now." Kakashi muttered, his voice slightly hinted with emotion. Why had he chosen to go after Gaara in the dream? Why did he not do as Hokage ordered, and complete the mission? For being a simple dream, it sure clouded his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding like he didn't really care, but he did. He really did. For some odd reason he wanted to get close to Kakashi and comfort him. He could sense his uneasiness.

Kakashi hesitated. Well, he was not okay just yet, but no need to- wait. Did Gaara just ask him if he was sure he was all right? This was the first time Kakashi had actually heard the younger boy sound concerned. "I'll be fine," he replied softly, keeping his hand upon his forehead as he was absorbed once more by thoughts.

Gaara huffed and stood up. He walked back over to his corner and stared at the ground. Why did he even care? He shrugged the thought off and listened to the wind outside. He felt a strange sensation but ignored it.

It was quite a while longer before Kakashi's hand finally slid off of his head, revealing his closed eye. He fell asleep not too much after, now entering the dreamless sleep he was used to.


	11. Attachment

THE NEXT DAY 

Gaara was standing outside, ankle deep in the snow. He was watching the sunrise; the sun's tip just barely showed over the horizon, putting golden and hot pink streaks threw his hair and the trees and snow. He sighed; it had finally stopped snowing. Everything seemed so silent.

Kakashi awoke, finding the couple still snuggled against one another. He walked over to the door, opening it and closing it behind him. He wasn't surprised to find Gaara out there, but was actually kind of glad. The morning sun intensified the beautiful red hair once more, and Kakashi found himself staring at Gaara. Finally turning away, he silently watched the sunrise as well.

He turned and saw Kakashi, he stared at him for a while, and then walked over to him, he looked up at him with big eyes, then got control of himself and turned his back to him. He remained silent.

Kakashi sensed Gaara as he moved over closer to him, then turning his back after a few seconds. It was like he wanted to ask him something, but couldn't. Hearing the couple begin to move around inside, he sighed. "At least we only have about a two days distance to cover, and then we are done with this mission." He softly stated, keeping his eyes upon the horizon.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah." he shrugged and headed inside to tell them they should hurry. All he said was lets hurry then walked back outside and started away. They would catch up. He thought as he got back onto the path.

Kakashi waited until the couple emerged about 15 minutes later. He made sure that they all had everything, walking inside of the cottage. He spotted the sand carrier thing, as well as his backpack. The couple started to walk down the path, following Gaara. Kakashi come out and followed behind them, carrying the backpack and sand carrier. He didn't mind holding it for Gaara for a little while.

Gaara headed over from Kakashi and took it from him. He put it back on his back and sighed then started to walk again. It was cold, but the sky was very clear so he didn't really mind. He winced as the sun beamed down on him.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Kakashi was leading the way, and was relived to have spotted the village up ahead. They had traveled all day yesterday, and some today as well. It was early afternoon, and they would reach the village in about an hour. Silently, he guided the couple down the hill, Gaara once again in the back to keep an eye out.

Gaara saw the village and sighed with relief. He was anxious to travel alone with Kakashi however, but shrugged it off. He shouldn't be, after all it's his teacher. As they neared the village, the couple sighed with relief and started thanking them. Gaara stopped outside the village. He'd wait for whatever and then leave with Kakashi.

Kakashi was thrilled to be rid of the couple at last. They were kind, and handed Kakashi two small sacks of money. He watched them turn off into the village as he walked back over to Gaara. He placed one sack of money in Gaara's hands, and put the other sack inside of his pouch. It was extra money for their gratitude. Now they had to return home and report to Hokage. This journey, even without the slow pace of the couple, would take well over a week. They might as well begin, and Kakashi did, silently walking down a different path.

"I don't need money." he said, following him and then glanced at him with a strange look. He walked next to Kakashi, but avoided looking at him. Their arms brushed but he didn't seem to mind. It was amazing he didn't kill Kakashi yet, but he could feel the demon wanting Kakashi's blood more and more.

"Why are you so strong, and not yet a Jounin?" Kakashi asked. The question had been bugging him for a few hours now, and he was curious. It couldn't be because of his attitude, that was not enough for a failing grade. Kakashi looked ahead to the white snow blanketed before them, hands in pockets as his sandals crunched the snow.

"They don't trust me. Think I will kill everyone, even my 'teammates'" he said. "They say I need to be more trustworthy, both of myself and towards others. My attitude is bad and I hate people." he growled and shrugged. "I just keep failing. I don't really care."

"So what would you do if you actually passed?" Kakashi asked, interested. He was thinking of letting Gaara pass, after all, he had proved to be worthy enough to be anointed Jounin level.

He shrugged. "Be a ninja?" he suggested. He'd never really thought of it. "Be alone." he added softly. "Be able to think more." he seemed to be trailing off into his own world and his eyes glazed over.

Most ninja striving to accomplish this level would reply that they wanted to go on higher missions, work with other Jounin, or something along those lines. Gaara's answer, however, did not surprise Kakashi. He had grown to know that Gaara was a person who liked being alone. "Interesting," Kakashi calmly replied, still watching the path ahead of them.

"Its not that I like to be alone." he said cracking silence. "I'm just used to it." he added softly. No one liked to be alone, it just stitched itself into your skin after you've gotten too much of it. This made him sigh heavily.

Used to it? After the many weeks they had done missions together? How could he be used to loneliness now? Maybe it was because every night, right before Kakashi fell asleep, Gaara was always sitting in the distance. When he woke up, Gaara was usually further away. Except for a few occasions, had this happened.

He closed his eyes as they walked, growing silent once more. He didn't normally speak that much and wasn't really used to it. His heart thudded insanely, making him wince and clutch at it, letting go after a while; he crossed his arms again and hurried up with his neck bent.

Kakashi remained silent as well; they were still in dangerous grounds after all. The silence lasted the rest of the day, and then the sun began to set before they knew it. After the sun had long gone, and the moon began to rise in the sky, Kakashi did not stop or even offer a place to rest.

**The moon reflected off him and he turned his gaze to it. It reflected perfectly in his eye. The same beautiful moon he looked at every night. He felt serene at night, night...was his savior. He looked at Kakashi... and how beautiful he looked in the moonlight. Everything... was so breathtaking. Gaara wanted to kill himself for always hurting people and messing such a pretty world up. But... he knew deep down that this world was nothing pretty... it had pretty places... and... a pretty someone, he thought glancing at Kakashi, he looked away once more and watched deer gliding over the field like graceful dancers. He always liked deer; their silent ways, so timid and always nervous. They were too, beautiful.**


	12. New Mission?

A LITTLE WHILE LATER 

A week had passed; Kakashi had not slept a wink. They had managed to finally get back to Hidden Leaf Village, and at the entrance was where Kakashi had left Gaara. He was now in front of Hokage, having just come in the room and reported the mission success. Hokage was happy, and dismissed Kakashi. But he stood there still, waiting to talk with Hokage. "Hm? Still here Kakashi? What was it that you needed?" His voice was calm as always: "Its about my student Gaara..." A few minutes later, a shocked voice could be heard coming from Hokage. "WHAT?" "Trust me, Hokage-sama, I do believe he is more than ready for the Jounin level." A silence, and then Hokage spoke again. "I shall consider it, but for now, I need you to complete a rather easy mission. Escort Gaara to the Hidden Sand Village. Once there, you may come back here." Kakashi nodded, and turned to leave without question. He walked down the hallway, thinking to himself. For what reason did he need to escort Gaara? Maybe there was more to this story than what was given. He gave a soft sigh and headed down to where Gaara was waiting for him.

Gaara stood with new clothes. A scroll was in a blood handy. He was pissed looking... well, more than normal. His back was to the village and he looked ready about to kill the next person that walked by. His hands clenched tightly into fists, he could feel the demon inside him roaring to be released.

Kakashi walked over to Gaara, almost not recognizing him with the new clothes. He noticed the scroll in hand, and the rather angry aura that surrounded him. Choosing to not press any questions right at that moment, Kakashi wondered silently how to tell Gaara that he had to escort him to Hidden Sand village. "Gaara? We have a new mission, near Sand Village. Its immediate, so we better get going."

"I know!" he hissed impatiently and stalked off down the path. He knew the way to his home like the way he knew his sand. It was forever engraved into his blood stream. It was snowing in Leaf Village, but it'd be all desert once they reached Sand Village... obviously. He narrowed his eyes and put the scroll away.

Kakashi remained silent the whole journey, knowing Gaara was not in the mood to talk or anything at the moment. Did he know something Kakashi didn't? His mind now clouded with thoughts of what might possibly be going on, Kakashi now followed Gaara.

Gaara turned on him suddenly, his right eye was a solid red and sand gushed from his casket and wrapped around Kakashi tightly, squeezing. He loathed his demon that had taken advantage of his rage and very lightly took over him, but it only showed threw that red eye. The sand squeezed tighter and Gaara, fell to his knees and held a hand to his forehead, let out a small yell. The sand loosened, tightened, loosened... a battle of the mind and body. The sand wrapped tightly and Gaara groaned a bit and then narrowed his eyes. He looked up at Kakashi, raised an opened hand and closed it, the sand rushed back into his casket, leaving a heavily breathing Gaara.

Kakashi had felt the sand wrap around him again, but as soon as it had loosened, he left in his place a log. He stood nearby, watching Gaara with concern more than anger. It seemed like he was almost fighting with the sand, trying to control it or something. There had to be something Gaara was not telling him, but he would save questions for another time. He waited a few minutes, letting Gaara calm down before he finally walked out and stood next to the kneeling boy. "Are you okay?" was his only calm question.

Gaara sighed, and opened his eyes. They were back to normal. He looked at Kakashi wearily, and put his arms up when he kneeled down, as if expecting to be hit. But when no blow came, he lowered his arms and nodded. "Yes," he said, and stood up. "I'm sorry," he added, before turning his back and started to walk again.

"Its okay." Kakashi said, continuing to walk once more. He knew vaguely where the Hidden Sand Village was, having never actually been there himself. So he allowed Gaara to commence leading the way upon the path before them.

Night came. Gaara stopped and turned to him. Expecting him to pick a spot to sleep. They were in a marvelous forest where ice was frozen on the trees and made tiny rainbows all around, frozen flowers stuck up and it was rather pretty. White snow that seemed to reflect moon fell in slow motion. Gaara grew nervous being alone. With Kakashi, in such a scenery.

Kakashi looked at Gaara, and then realized he was waiting for him to pick an area to rest for the night. Well, he had no sleep the last few nights, so he supposed that now was as good a time as any to catch up a bit. Taking the lead, he walked over to a tree where snow had not touched the cold ground yet. Sitting down and leaning against the tree, he sighed, resting. He had left his backpack in Konoha village, figuring he would not need it. He didn't, really. Tomorrow they would be at Hidden Sand, and hopefully some questions would be cleared up. He sat there for a few minutes, watching the moonrise into the night sky.

He sat, leaning against a tree a few feet in front of Kakashi. "What's behind your mask?" he asked quietly, studying him with harsh eyes. He removed the sand casket and crossed his arms lazily over his chest. His skin was glowing very slightly because of the moon.

Kakashi was half asleep when he heard Gaara's question. How unusual. Shifting himself slightly, he crossed his arms and sat up a bit straighter on the tree. "Another mask. And then another, and after that a very scary man," he joked. It was half true in a way- the one time someone tried to forcefully take it off, he had grown very mad and hurt him. Not severely, but enough to receive detention for a week. Okay, so it was while he was still training, but still, no one had ever bothered him about it again.

He crossed his arms and turned his head. "So..." he said, sounding uneasy. "I can't see your face?" he asked quietly, his head tilted up and his eyes locked on the moon. He wished the moon's rays would kill Gaara slowly and painfully. He deserved that.

Kakashi shook his head slowly in exhaustion as his one eye closed. He liked Gaara, true, but he wasn't going to simply let anyone take off his mask. It was a part of him, as weird as that sounded, as was the forehead protector. Before Gaara could ask any more questions, he fell asleep, head leaning to the side slightly.

Gaara huffed and walked off into the forest. He sat in a tree. When the sun rose. He slid down from it and started walking again. Kakashi could find him. He liked him and all, but Gaara's temper was getting worse as they got closer to the village. Course he forgot about how his foot prints would leave tracks. Oh well.

Kakashi woke up to find Gaara gone. He was used to it by now, but he wondered if that something was still bugging Gaara. Deciding not to ask, he rose to his feet and walked leisurely upon the path of snow-trodden footprints. He found Gaara in no time, and walked behind him once more, knowing soon they would be at the Sand village.

**Soon, the snow went away and they were in hot desert. Gaara seemed to be unaffected. The village was far in the distant and he stopped in his tracks, the sand whirled around him like a mothers comforting arm. He actually looked sad and took a step or two back, bumping into Kakashi.**

Kakashi knew something had to be the matter; he would risk asking Gaara what was going on, seeing as he was being left in the dark. "Gaara, what is going on?" He calmly asked, his hands blocking Gaara softly as he bumped into him.

He huffed and mumbled something under his breath. "Leave me alone now Kakashi." he said loud, and turned to him. He stared at him. "My father hates me. He's getting rid of me by..." he trailed off and he looked pissed. "Making me..." he trailed off. This was harder than he thought. He hung his head and mumbled, "Get married..." he sighed and the sand whirled around him gently.

Kakashi was in shock. Gaara was... getting married? That was why they had traveled here? Well, his mission was to bring Gaara into the village of Hidden Sand, not to the outskirts of it. He could not leave Gaara... err... the mission now, could he? Kakashi took a cautious step forwards. "I am supposed to escort you, and I had something I needed to tell you anyways." He thought of what Hokage had told him, about being the Jounin-level ninja.

He gripped his wrist, tightly too, in a threatening manor even though he would never hurt Kakashi. "Don't, I can make it fine on my own. I wanted you to escort me to the Sand so..." he trailed off. His mouth wasn't working today. "So...we... could... I don't know, spend a few more days together," he growled, squeezed his hand more then let go, leaving a red hand mark. He turned and started for the village again.

Kakashi hung back, wondering if he had truly heard what he had just thought he had. Blinking, he snapped himself out of the thoughts and used some silence and speed to follow after Gaara with stealth. He wanted to make sure that he was at least okay.

He opened his mouth but figured it'd be no use. He sighed once they got into the village. He held a hand to his head and was greeted by a cold-eyed man. It was his father, but looked nothing like Gaara, he was rather ugly and tall, broad shoulder with blond hair. His son, however was rather small for his age, pale and dark eyed and red haired. Gaara glared death, his father glared just as hatefully back, his eyes wandered to Kakashi and he started. Gaara stood still and then followed for a moment. He glanced back and stared at Kakashi. He opened his mouth, but his father barked something nasty and Gaara turned to follow reluctantly.

Kakashi now kept to the shadows, using stealth now more than ever. Why was he following Gaara? He felt a few responses, some out of concern, but one thought remained- he cared for Gaara. He could not deny it, the younger boy had actually captured his concern. Now what was going to happen though? Curious, he followed.

The girl was tall and older than Gaara; she had a nasty look to her and kept her face hidden except for two dark brown eyes. Her hair was a dark dirty blond that curled at the tips and brushed her tan shoulders. She wore a white dress and was too stuck-up for her own good. Gaara wanted to feel her blood on his hands all ready. He ignored her while she talked on and on and... on... and... on eye twitch He was sitting down and glaring, while she sat next to him, a foot away, not wanting to touch the monster...When night came he was forced to follow her inside. She lay down on the bed and passed out. Silence has never been so sweet. He went outside on the balcony and sat down, and stared up at the moon. He didn't even remember her name.

Kakashi felt a pang; somewhere he would least expect it. Why did he feel this way for Gaara? It wasn't right- no forget right. That did not matter, but now... Now Gaara was going to be married. And to a girl. He had been watching all day, but now he had to leave, to go away. Forgetting any stealth he wanted to have earlier, he hopped out of the nearby tree where he had been watching Gaara and the girl go inside of the house. He placed his hands inside of his pockets and slowly walked down the road, coming to the entrance of the Sand Village. Well, he would have to report to Hokage as usual, but it was nighttime now. He would travel in the morning. Alone. He walked until he came to a large boulder in the sand, and then sat down, leaning against it. Sleep would not come easy that night, but Kakashi could not hold it at bay forever. Eventually, the Jounin closed his eye and slept.

During the night, the lights flickered on and screams were heard all around. Gaara jumped from the building, his hands more than blood, the girl and her family lay slaughtered inside rather brutally. He landed and stood. A group of people turned to glare at him. Calling him monster. One guy ran, trying to drive a stake threw his heart but the sand crushed him to his own death. Gaara's eyes were red and he grabbed his head and collapsed to his knees, he screamed and his sand went wild, killing people left and right, one by one, for a moment the sand swirled gently around him. More people came; he felt the demon rake a sharp slender claw down his spine, making blood fall from his mouth. His eyes glinted with insanity...

Kakashi heard some screams come from the village... What was going on? He awoke with a snap, leaping to his feet, and hoping that Gaara... err, the villagers were okay. Ah, who cared about the villagers? He needed to make sure Gaara was safe. Dashing into the streets he saw many people lying dead, blood spilt the ground everywhere. He looked ahead, seeing sand swirling about. Well, this was Hidden Sand Village- that could be anyone up there. He darted ahead, making his way through the sand to find... Gaara?

Gaara fell again, coughing up blood as the demon rocked back and fourth biting at his insides. He screamed, sand grabbing ankles of innocent people who were trying to run away. Slaughtering them, he laughed insanely, his hands running threw his hair he stood and smiled. But no... not a smile that one would ever want to see... the smile seethed... seethed insanity, coldness... hate... and most noticeable of all, sadistic pleasure.

Kakashi quickly put the blood showers and Gaara together... he couldn't be killing all these innocent people, yet Kakashi found himself believing it. He darted as quickly as he could around the bodies, blood, and shooting sand to get to Gaara. Dashing in front, he spread his arms open and leaned forward a tiny bit. "Gaara! Stop this madness!" he shouted, his calm voice having left him for once.

Gaara stared at him fiercely and lunged, he pinned Kakashi against a wall, his hands grasping death around his throat, and he gripped his hands very... very tightly as his sand pinned down Kakashi's arms and legs. "I love feeling life drain from bodies," hissed Gaara, his eyes blazed. He laughed and his sand whipped around, lashing a child in half. "Ah its so... wonderful." he said, smiling and gripped his hands tighter.

Kakashi couldn't move, but he could use his escape trick with the log. But he chose not to- he had to snap Gaara out of this. Not even a word could escape his masked lips, as he felt the breath being held from him. His one eye turned from its usual lazy look to one of surprise but he knew... Gaara was out of control. Literally. This was not the Gaara he had previously known, he was being possessed, by something although Kakashi did not know what. He felt the sand squeeze around his arms, scarring them with gashes and allowing warm red liquid to pour out. He could escape- but didn't.

Gaara laughed, his eyes faded from red to aqua. He did enjoy killing, both normal and insane. However, when he was normal he normally didn't try and make such a scene like he was doing now. Gaara leaned forwards, squeezing harder. He laughed and crushed a few more people. Then blood gushed from his mouth, his eyes widened and surprised and he fell into Kakashi, sliding down him and laying at his feet. The sand fell and people began to stand up...

Kakashi turned over, clutching his throat as he tried to gasp in the air that was withheld from him so long. Instead he only managed a few harsh coughs. Pulling his gloved hand away, he felt warm liquid also emerge from broken skin around his neck, as well as seeing some proof upon his hand. Turning to Gaara, he looked at the now unconscious form. He reached over in an attempt to awaken him but then he noticed it. People were angry; many many villagers had come to kill Gaara for revenge upon the loss of their loved ones. What to do? Well, in the state he was in, Kakashi could not fend himself from all these men and women. He picked himself up to his feet as they drew closer... Not clearly thinking Thanks to the lack of oxygen in his head, he picked up Gaara's limp form and used his Sharigan abilities to speed extremely quickly towards the forest. He gave another burst of speed by adding some of his own chakra, and they reached the forest and it's snow covered ground not but a half minute later. Now truly trying to catch his breath, Kakashi set Gaara down against a tree. He bent over, hand upon knees and trembling as he captured air once more in his lungs. Not wanting to wait until he was completely breathing normally again, he painfully knelt beside Gaara, looking at the red-haired boy. The hair wasn't the only thing red there; blood covered his new garments. But it wasn't from outside wounds; it was from the inside. How on earth do you heal that? Kakashi collapsed into a sitting position, leaning against the tree next to Gaara.

Gaara kept bleeding from the mouth. His words echoed: "I'll die if I sleep." His wrists split a little and blood seeped and blood spilled from his eyes. Then he coughed violently, shaking madly before laying still. Then those lonely misunderstood aqua eyes opened. And the world crashed down on him. He gave one look at Gaara and closed his eyes. He... was... such... a monster.

Kakashi knew that he could not rest; he had to mend up Gaara. He reached inside of his pouch, pulling out a short supply of bandages. He turned around again, beginning by wrapping up his wrists. "Don't die on me Gaara," came the calm voiced, stressed with pain and concern. Kakashi moved to wrap up the other wrist, wincing slightly as he felt the gashes in his own arms open wider and allow his own blood to emerge. But he continued, thinking of way he could try to help stop the bleeding emitting from Gaara's mouth.

Gaara lifted himself and fell onto Kakashi, his arms so weak around him. "I'm..." he breathed, "so..." a cough, "sorry," he moaned and a few tears made their ways into his eyes... and fell.

He grasped the weight of Gaara- not too much considering how heavy that sand carrier was. Kakashi slowly eased Gaara back against the tree, using a spare cloth to clean away the blood and tear mixture upon Gaara's soft face. "Its okay, but don't talk. You are just making it worse," he demanded, wiping away the bloodshed. Chakra gave one power, and Gaara gained power through another's blood touching his skin... Kakashi had an idea to help heal Gaara. Closing his eye, he slit another gash into his left arm. He winced at the sudden pain he had inflicted upon himself, and then let the blood drip onto Gaara. He silently hoped that his idea would work...

"What are you doing... stop... I already... got enough blood... I won't die!" Gaara said, grabbing Kakashi's wrists, he looked so pained to see Kakashi hurt. "Did I hurt you? Did I really?" he asked, looking at him. He was trembling. His eyes watered.

"No," Kakashi lied, glad to see Gaara feeling better. He removed his arm from hovering over Gaara, holding it in a gloved hand with pressure to stop the bleeding. He felt Gaara's own hands wrap around him suddenly, and he looked up. His eye curved as he smiled beneath his facemask... the first time Gaara would actually see the hint of a smile. "Good to see that you're okay," he wearily commented.

"I know I hurt you Kakashi," sighed Gaara, taking his hands back. "I warned you I'm a monster...you know... I'm... half insane. I killed those people cause I wanted to...but I never meant to hurt you." he trembled a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you okay? I'm sorry," he said again.

"I won't be okay if you keep asking me questions," Kakashi calmly said, turning to lean against the tree beside Gaara. What his mind really wanted now was to shut down and sleep. The pain, blood loss, and overall exhaustion were taking a toll upon the Jounin's body. But Kakashi forced himself to stay awake, just in case Gaara needed anything.

Gaara trembled and sniffed. He was like a small kid. He leaned over and groped around Kakashi until he found his pack and pulled out bandages, with very shaky hands he started to attempt at cleaning Kakashi's wounds and wrapping them.

Like Kakashi had noticed before, it was a short supply of bandages; they would not go too far. Maybe one arm, and then that would be all. But Kakashi did not allow Gaara near him, he held out his hand, shaking his head with his one eye closed. "No. I'm fine."

Gaara winced then stood, he stumbled away and leaned against another tree where he couldn't see him. He put his knees to his chest and cried softy. Why did he always hurt people... now Kakashi didn't even want him there probably. Gaara trembled and held back tears. Its all that demons fault...! His eyes narrowed and his tears dried.

Unable to sustain his consciousness any longer, Kakashi leaned against the tree in sleep. He fell into rest with an assured thought that Gaara was okay, would be okay. He hoped. Solid black surrounded his mind; enveloping Kakashi in the dreamless much needed rest.

It was late morning, Gaara was shivering slightly even though it wasn't cold He felt sick to his stomach. His eyes narrowed and his arms were back in their normal stance. He looked normal once again, but he felt awful.

Kakashi was still unmoving against the tree, deeply caught in the world of darkness. His wounds had stopped bleeding by now; the worst one was the self-inflicted gash upon his left arm. That would be sure to leave behind a remnant scar. His right and left arm gashes from Gaara were not too deep, and would self-heal with time. The small cut across his neck was nothing, barely. Mostly torn cloth and a small bit of scraped skin.

Gaara stood and cleansed Kakashi's wounds with water from a near by puddle, clean of course. His eyes were cold. He looked at him then started to walk off. Where? He didn't really know himself.

"Where are you going?" came the familiar calm voice of Kakashi. He wanted the company, but wasn't going to force Gaara to stay with him. He didn't move from his current position, and to all appearances was still asleep.

Gaara stopped. "Away. I don't want to hurt you," he said in a bitter voice. "Besides, you probably want to kill me. I understand, everyone else does." he growled and kept walking his eyes got that lonely look to them again.

"Kill you?" an amused tone wandered into his voice. Turning his head, Kakashi opened his one eye. "Now why would I want to do that? If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so in the village. If I had wanted to save you, then I would have brought you out here to heal." His right hand trailed the wound he had made himself. Smiling to himself, Kakashi knew that it would be one thing he would never regret.

Gaara kept walking. His eyes half closed. He didn't believe Kakashi. Last time someone gave him the bullshit of wanting to protect him and care blah blah lies; the guy tried killing him. Gaara narrowed his eyes and kept his arms crossed.

Kakashi simply watched as Gaara walked away still. "Gaara..." he started, but then stopped himself. If Gaara wished to be alone, then he wouldn't be the one to stop him. He leaned back against the tree, resting there for a while. He eventually got to his feet, and slowly walked onto the path. Slower than usual; because he was in some pain both physically and emotionally.

Gaara titled his head up. What snow there was had melted away here, being near the desert and all. The forest smelled like fall and Gaara stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and heard Kakashi moving. Should he be moving? Gaara resisted the urge to tell him to sit down.

Kakashi sighed, knowing it was going to take him a while to get to Konoha village. He reached inside of his pouch, pulling out his 'Make Out Paradise' book. He did not open it, simply just looked at the cover. He had not read it in a while; perhaps it wouldn't hurt. But not now. So he slipped the book back inside as he continued down the path.

Gaara appeared behind him. So close his breath stroked his neck. "You shouldn't be walking," he said, as more of a command than a solution. His arms crossed and he looked angry like usual. The guilt, however, shone madly in his eyes.

He shrugged. "There are a lot of things I shouldn't do. But walking isn't one of them," he replied. Placing his hands inside of his pockets, he continued, somewhat relieved to know that he was going to have some company, even if it was silent.

He sulked and walked far behind Kakashi. Not looking very happy, Gaara kept frowning and glancing up. Neh, why should he care? He asked himself, trying to harden his own heart. He glared at Kakashi and closed his eyes.

Kakashi stopped after a while, resting upon a rock by a running stream. Splashing his hands into the water, he rid himself of the dirt, sand, and blood that had covered them. The freezing waters chilled his skin, but at least he felt a bit better. He sat up and looked over at Gaara, a good distance away but still within earshot. "So now where are you going to go?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," he replied in a muffled tone. He walked past where Kakashi was resting, his arms cross low and his neck bent slightly, his head hanging. His eyes stared intently on the ground as he walked.

"Well, before you go, I needed to tell you something anyways..." Kakashi began, turning his one eye to watch the waters flow past. "Hokage and I have decided that you are ready for the Jounin level. You pass." He was silent now, wondering how Gaara would take it. Now the younger boy could go anywhere he wanted- no restrictions and he could be alone. As he had said earlier.

"Thanks," he said, still walking. What did that matter when he was going around slaughtering everything that gave him the wrong look. He figured Kakashi would head back to his own village and felt a small twang of... some... emotion he couldn't figure out.

Kakashi nodded, sitting upon the rock still. He would probably be assigned either a new student or a mission as soon as he had returned. So he would take his time getting back to Hidden Leaf. He heard Gaara walk away, now a figure in the distance. He watched the waters for a few minutes more, and then got up himself, walking down the stream, following it until it would turn into a river.


	13. Haunted

A WHILE LATER 

Darkness shrouded him. How many people was it now? He thought as he stood, smiling like insanity was a person, leaning over a brutally slaughtered family. He wore a black cloak, like the grim reaper, the hood that was always up shadowed his face and made his true identity a mystery. Of course, it was Gaara. The bulk on his back was always said to be that of two demon wings curled up. Hah, they wish. It was his sand casket. His cloak flowed. So many elite ninjas had tried to kill him, but all were a major failure. He didn't go purposefully to a house; who ever he ran into, they were dead. It just so happened... that was very often.

Kakashi was once again standing in front of Hokage, listening intently. He had been back for a few days now, and when he first came in to report the mission as a success, Hokage had sent him away for rest and to be mended by the nurses. Reluctantly he did so, and was now standing there again, having just reported his mission. Hokage was just about to dismiss him when another Jounin ran into the room, handing Hokage a piece of paper, and then leaving. "Kakashi-sensei, please wait." "Yes, Hokage-sama?" "Would you mind trying a new mission? We already have lost several good elite ninja to this demon who haunts and slaughters many. Of course, you do not have to accept this mission..." Hokage left off. Kakashi was shocked, he was asked to take on this mission? But if elite ninja had taken it on and died, then how was he expected to go very far if he was only Jounin? Hokage noticed his hesitation, and gave a friendly smile. "You know that I wouldn't assign this to just anybody, Kakashi. You are ready for the next step, you are now an elite ninja." Now Kakashi found himself speechless... Him? An elite ninja? "I... I am honored Hokage-sama. And I accept the mission as well." With a nod and a wave of his hand, Kakashi was dismissed from the room. He walked down the hallway, out onto the streets still in shock. But he was glad he had made the level at last. He felt he had not improved that much, but Hokage had insisted. Well, now he had to travel to the southern lands where this demon was killing many innocent people. So he left the entrance, without his backpack but instead with two kunai hidden among him as he walked down the path...

Gaara was in a strange forest where the trees bent and were scarred black from forest fires. A thin layer of snow drizzled on their dead looking branches. It was perfect for Gaara. He sat on the branch of a very large and deadly looking tree. By saying deadly, I mean, if it was alive it looked like it could kill everything in site. Gaara felt like it was home.

Kakashi kept up his pace, not walking in his usual leisurely manner. He stopped at a river to get something to drink, and then continued upon his way. After a while he came upon a forest with fire-scorched trees. Not wanting to pause for too long to wonder why they were like that, he continued on, looking for the demon. The only description was that it wore a black hood over its face and the wings were beneath its cloak. So now he had to look around for something like that once he reached a bit farther South, where the demon was last reported as being seen.

He reeked of blood. Well, not so unbearable, but defiantly noticeable. But under those black cloaks was a scared boy of 14 who knew he'd never be loved. Every time he saw someone, he'd try and ask something but they would scream, which made him angry and lonely and his emotions made his sand lash out. Finally he stopped trying to control the sand and just... killed people. He heard someone close, but didn't care. He'd kill them.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose underneath of his facemask... even through that he smelled some blood. Not just a simple person's blood, but the strong reeking foul scent of many people's blood. He figured either the demon had been here, or was still close by. He kept his eye open, glancing around as he listened intently. His left arm was now marked with the symbol of that of an elite ninja, and this was visible as he stopped for a brief second to try and find out if someone was near...

Gaara sneezed. The weather was getting colder. Just because he was a killer didn't mean he was immune to everything. He sighed and tilted his head back slightly, his unseen eyes staring hopelessly into the sky. He would have killed himself...but that was impossible with the sand.

At the sound of a sneeze, Kakashi turned around silently, spotting a figure up in one of the dead tree's branches. With silence, he pulled out his kunai, and slipped up his forehead protector in anticipated battle. With stealth, he slipped among the trees, until he found himself not too far from the cloaked figure. Yes, it was this demon everyone was talking about. It seemed as though he had let his guard down, perhaps giving Kakashi the advantage. He soon found himself right behind the demon, holding his breath and calming his senses and then- he whipped his kunai around to press it against the demon's throat, holding it firmly there as his other hand also held a kunai with the pointed end barely pressing against the skin of the demon's back.

Gaara had sensed him when he first came near. But then he sensed it was Kakashi and knew his sand wouldn't work against him. So instead of trying to defend himself, he sighed and remained still. If anyone should kill him, it should be Kakashi; thought Gaara, his jaw trembling a little, but that was unseen to Kakashi. Behind the hood, Gaara looked rather miserable, and he looked very innocent and child like, but he kept still.

Kakashi was surprised the demon was not fighting him; perhaps he was asleep? Well, he would expect the demon to fight back as soon as he wounded him. So he removed the kunai around his neck and instead flipped it around to stab the demon deeply in the shoulder. Feeling warm liquid pour out, he leapt back and onto the ground. He wouldn't simply kill this demon if he wouldn't fight back. The demon did not even make any noises when he had pressed a kunai to the throat. He waited down upon the ground silently, putting away the two kunai and ready for a fight.

He coughed up some blood. Whenever he got hit if ever he'd bleed from the mouth and the wound itself. He stood up and moved with insane speed, appearing behind Kakashi, he shoved him hard into the tree a few feet away with shocking strength. He wasn't going to go hard on him. The amount of blood had increased his strength madly.

Kakashi felt himself about to ram into a tree, so he turned himself around to lessen the attack. Now he would fight this demon, he felt his body plow into the tree and he slid down the tree trunk slightly. Getting to his feet instantly, he glared at the demon with two fiercely mad eyes. "Alright, demon! I was sent to kill you, for what you have done to many innocent people! Do you have anything to say before I destroy you?" He waited, seeing if the demon would even say anything. He placed his hands together in a seal, ready to use his speed and Fire Tiger Ninjitsu to attack and seriously wound the demon, possibly killing him with this planned attack.

"I'm sorry," he growled, but it was muffled and hard to tell it was Gaara's voice. He moved fast and pinned Kakashi to the tree, he threw him down and vanished and reappeared on the branch of the tree and watched the sky again. He didn't want to hurt Kakashi.

Kakashi was slightly confused, the demon said sorry and then didn't even attempt to kill him? He pulled out one kunai in his right hand once more, and leapt up onto the tree as well, squatting in front of the demon. He quickly pressed the throwing knife against the demon's throat, and glared at the shadows of the hood. "What kind of demon would kill people and then apologize?" he asked calmly. He reached forward, grabbing the front of the cloak as he pulled the demon closer to him and closer to the kunai against his neck. "Answer me de-" he was cut short, as his actions had caused the hood to blow back and reveal... Gaara. Shocked, he dropped the front of the cloth and backed away a bit onto the branch, not noticing it was rather thin at the end. Snap! He fell to the ground, landing on his feet as he stared up at Gaara in disbelief. His eyes were slightly wide, the most emotion he had ever shown towards the boy. Was this really the demon? It couldn't be, there were no wings. He had attacked.. Oh god. Kakashi leapt back up onto the tree branch, looking closely at the shoulder gash he had created. "Ohmegah, I am so sorry Gaara." He looked at the warm liquid covering the shoulder area, feeling very remorseful right now.

"I don't care. I cant hurt you." he replied, putting his hood back up. He wasn't worthy enough to be seen by anyone. He stood up, with some trouble; Kakashi had hit his pressure point but had just barely missed the exact point that could have killed him. He coughed up some blood and slid down the tree again.

"Gaara, wait..." Kakashi called after him, following down the tree and meeting Gaara at the bottom. "I am sorry, please let me wrap it up." He asked this with sadness in his two eyes, hands already reaching inside of his pouch to withdraw the bandages.

"Don't," said Gaara resting his icy hands on Kakashi's to attempt at stopping him. "I deserve it. I like killing all those people you know, but I still deserve it," he said sighing softly and tightened his grip on Kakashi's hands. He didn't want Kakashi to help him.

He liked killing those people? "Gaara, how can you like slaughtering for fun? I understand if they are evil or corrupt, but not innocent people!" He pulled out the bandages anyways, fingering them in his hand. "Please, I hurt you, I could have killed you now let me help you!" He was trying desperately to get through to Gaara, implying that he wanted to help him.

"I don't know why I do, but I do," he said, smiling sadistically. "Their pain is my pleasure." he purred and shook his head. "Monsters don't need help." he said, and leaned forwards his hood falling back. A small trickle of red was at the corner of his mouth. He looked too innocent to be a killer, but he was.

"Well, then I am sorry again for this." Kakashi said calmly. He then tackled Gaara to the ground, straddling him so that he could easier bandage his shoulder. He removed the area of cloth blocking the wound, and carefully wrapped it up with speed. Once he was done, satisfied that it would not bleed through, he got up and offered Gaara a hand up as well.

Gaara was surprised at this movement, and blushed lightly. He growled and took Kakashi's hand with light nervous fingers. He stared at Kakashi then stood. He backed up. "Why are you helping me?" he demanded, stamping his foot. Not only had he grown more murderous, but more childish in some ways.

Kakashi was replacing his forehead band back to its usual position when he heard Gaara's question. "Well, why not? You wanted to help me a while back, so I guess you could say I am returning the favor." He shrugged, and then pulled out his kunai, the bloody one that he had stabbed Gaara with. He threw it, lodging it deep inside of a tree trunk nearby. He did not want a weapon that had hurt Gaara. "I suppose you could also say that help is something friends do for one another."

"... frie-nd?" asked Gaara, stuttering the word a little. Him? The monster everyone wants dead. How could he possibly have a friend? He stared at Kakashi. "Me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. How was this even possible? He stood on his tiptoes and then fell back. "But... why?" he asked, pulling the knife out of the tree and throwing it in the ground instead. He lived in this forest now basically.

Kakashi looked over at Gaara, kind of confused as how to answer. "What do you mean why? You are my friend, there is no 'why'," he replied calmly. Placing his hands into his pockets, he shifted his gaze to the knife on the ground.

Gaara shrugged and stand up straight. He touches his shoulder. "I'm bad aren't I? For killing people and liking it?" he asked looking at Kakashi with unsure eyes. Why did Gaara care what he thought? He stiffened when he heard people. He got that look on his face, and smiled, that... insane smile.

"No, you are not bad for liking something. Anything you like is not bad. But killing innocent people... it is kind of bad to do," he paused, watching an insane smile break upon Gaara's face. He knew what was coming, he wondered if he could stop it... if he could somehow help Gaara. "Gaara..." He warned.

Gaara snickered and brushed past Kakashi rather fast, he moved like the grim reaper, his hood going over his head automatically. The wind picks up and the trees groan. He comes across a family. The mother holds the baby to her chest and the father has his younger son following, they look rather happy, kind of lost, but happy. Gaara smiles. Ah he loved killing families.

Kakashi was horrified, was Gaara going to kill right in front of him? He ran after Gaara, not wanting to hurt his friend, but if he had to, well, he wouldn't. But he would try to stop him from hurting the family.

The little boy turned to stare at him with widened eyes. His mouth parted in a silent scream. Gaara snickered. That was a bad move, the sand raced for the family. The mother let out a scream and curled herself around the baby while the father jumped in front of the little boy. He wondered why parents always protected their children.

Kakashi knew that this was enough; as soon as he saw Gaara's sand even begin to slightly move around, he dashed out in front of the family. He stood there, and took all of the sand attacks for the family with hands outstretched. "Go! Now!" he commanded the family, who did not hesitate to run off.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as his sand stopped. Damn, he grew furious as the family got away. He shot Kakashi a look and spun around and stormed off threw the forest, anger bubbling inside him. The bastard took his kill! He thought bitterly. Why couldn't he just have killed him? He asked himself.

Kakashi did not see any anger; Gaara's face was concealed beneath the shadows of the hood. But he did sense a slightly angered aura about Gaara. He stood there, not knowing what to do, really. He should follow after Gaara and help him, but how could he do that if Gaara was mad at him now? Kakashi instead started to call after Gaara, but stopped himself. There was nothing to really say after all. Shrugging, he placed hands inside of pockets and began walking the other direction.

He appeared behind him, his cloak whipping and wrapping around him like shadows, pulling Kakashi back against Gaara's smaller chest. "What do you want?" growled. He knew this was the closet they had ever been, but he didn't care. His arms wrapped around his waist too tightly to be friendly.

Kakashi blushed slightly at this sudden movement, but luckily his face color was concealed by his own facemask. "I only want you to try and stop the killing," he said softly, turning his head to halfway face Gaara.

His grasp tightened "Then stop it somewhere else," he said haughtily. "I can't hurt you." he said and went back to normal. His arms loosened. He sighed and rested his forehead in the middle of Kakashi's back.

Was... Gaara hugging him? The sensation was strange, but Kakashi didn't mind. "Well, then it looks like I'll have to follow you. I have a mission to fail anyways," came the calm voice.

"Why do you have to follow me?" he snapped, jumping back instantly. He tried to ignore that he missed the warmth of Kakashi, but it didn't work. He coughed awkwardly and put his hood down.

"I am assigned to kill a demon," he said, turning around to face Gaara. "So maybe I can kill the demon inside of you." Of course, Kakashi had no clue that there was really a demon inside of Gaara, he was just talking about his bloodlust.

He stared at him. "You know. If you kill him, you kill me," he growled. "We're unfortunately attached." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his back and hurried off down the path. "Don't get in my way next time, by the way," he warned.

Kakashi looked after Gaara in confusion. What on earth did he mean? Maybe he was being symbolic or something. Kakashi walked behind Gaara, following him as he placed his hands back inside of his pouch, withdrawing the book. He had read some more of it recently, and was getting to a good part.

"Why are you following me?" asked Gaara, half closing his eyes. It was nearing night. The sun was setting turning the trees different shades. He walked further into the forest and the fog on the ground thickened to a point where you couldn't see your feet.

Kakashi looked up from his book after a second, thinking he had already answered as to why he was following him. "Because, I want to help you overcome this, and I got a mission, remember?" He went right back into his book after saying this, continuing to read.

His hand slipped around Kakashi's neck and he pinned the male to the tree, his body pressing against his, his eyes hinted red "You can't kill me." he growled. He had clearly undergone some changes. His hand tightened and something flashed in his eyes. So much for not hurting Kakashi.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Kakashi said calmly. His throat cringed at the memory of the last time that hand had tightened around the neck. His book was closed and placed inside of his pouch; it was getting too dark to read anyways.

He threw him down. His temper obviously more sensitive then before. Whoa! He put his hood off and went deeper. The fog thickened up to his waist so you couldn't see any below. As he moved, the fog swirled behind him then went back into place.

Kakashi knew that what he was trying to do was going to be a challenge. But he had to help Gaara; he was too beautiful too be simply left alone to perish... he blushed at the thought. Getting to his feet, he wearily followed Gaara, keeping a slightly longer distance.

The fog thickened more and more, turned a ghostly white as the moon shone. He stopped and sat down, disappearing except for the top of his head. He sighed and put the hood down. It was impossible to see anything in front of you almost. He stood up and grabbed Kakashi roughly by the wrist and yanked him over to a large tree. He let go and sat down at the base. He could just barely see Kakashi even though he was literally in front of him.

Kakashi was slightly confused as to the way Gaara was acting, but he sat there for a while. It was night, and Kakashi had gone for the last few days without sleep. There was a thick fog... so some sleep wouldn't hurt, would it? If anything, he could track Gaara down in the morning. He leaned back against the tree, and closed his eye, falling asleep a half hour later.

**As soon as he fell asleep, Gaara moved. He leaned over him, his cloak falling gently over the male. He lowered his shadowed face and pressed his lips to Kakashi's temple. "Thank you, but I'm sorry," he said so quiet one would think it was the fog. He stood and quickly moved out into the fog, disappearing.**


	14. Pain

THE NEXT MORNING 

In the morning, the fog had gone, and so was Gaara. Kakashi got to his feet, and looked around. Now he had to try and find Gaara. Not too hard to do, just concentrate and listen for some distant screams.

He was walking down a traveling path, rather far from the forest. A dead body lay behind him, blood pouring from his mouth and a satisfied Gaara. He kept the slow pace and stared forward, seeing nothing. He was empty. He sighed and wished he could just die.

Kakashi did not hear any screams, so he picked a path and started walking down it, using his speed. He eventually came upon a dead body, and knew he was going the right way. Picking up his speed even more, he followed the path and smelt Gaara's blood scent. He found the boy, and stopped a short distance behind him. He followed once again.

**Gaara stopped. He shivered and collapsed into the cold snow. They had finally come back to snow. He lay there on his side, staring at nothing. He didn't want to move any longer. The snow began to pile on him. Neh, his eyes narrowed. Wondering what Kakashi was doing, he sighed.**

Kakashi was watching him, from nearby. After seeing Gaara not move for a while, he got worried. He walked over and picked Gaara up out of the snow, placing the other's arm around his shoulder. He walked with him until they came to a tree large enough that no snow was underneath of it. He carefully set Gaara down and squatted nearby.

"Whhhy do you always have to move me!" he whined, kicking his feet annoyed. He rested still and stood up. "I'm fine you," he growled, putting his hands on his hips. His eyes narrowed and he snapped, "You should mind your own business!"

Kakashi was hurt- emotionally. All he had ever done was offer Gaara help, and here he was refusing his kindness. "Very well," he said, his voice hinting that he was kind of hurt by Gaara's harsh words. He got to his feet and walked out into the snowstorm, disappearing among the white.

Gaara thought for a moment and then turned his head. Fine he didn't need him. He huffed and stood up and parted. Although he couldn't help but glance back every few steps. His heart pounded in his chest madly.

A FEW DAYS LATER 

Kakashi had been traveling for days, and wasn't like he normally was. He had liked Gaara, and the harsh attitude he was treated was only pounding upon him more. Of course, he didn't blame Gaara; he blamed himself. He must have really hurt Gaara when he stabbed him in the shoulder. The memory of the incident had only caused Kakashi to feel guiltier. He walked onwards through the snowstorm; it had been going on for days. He was lost, but did not want to admit it. Kakashi stumbled, his feet nearly frozen. This had to be one of the worst winters of the time. He stopped, looking around him. It was only going to get even worse out here, so he might as well try to find a temporary shelter. He soon stumbled upon a very very large tree, with plenty of dry areas beneath of it. He turned and trudged through the foot of snow towards it. Arriving there, he found the tree to be completely dry underneath its massive canopy. He leaned against the trunk of it, shivering with his wet clothes sticking to his skin slightly. He would rest for a little while, and then continue onwards. Little did he know, there were eyes watching him from above. They waited patiently, and as soon as Kakashi fell asleep, they made their move. Of course, it was too soon. Kakashi was still half awake, and he listened as the leaves shuffled around him. What the? And then...

Gaara was walking near by. His skin was pale to a point where he looked like a ghost, his lips nearly black. He shivered violently and stopped; coughing up blood he fell to his knees and sighed. What's this? He noticed a familiar foot print in the snow. But his blood was too cold for him to move at the moment... did... no, Kakashi couldn't be that close... could he?

Kakashi listened some more, whoever or whatever it was, it was silent now. But he did not drop his guard just yet. And then it happened. Suddenly, he felt a swoosh of wind breeze past his face. His one eye shot open, startling the ones that stood before him. They were ninja, but they did not look like they wanted to dine together. A pity, Kakashi had had nothing to eat in a few days. He watched them, wondering what they would do. Simultaneously they all whipped out their kunai, ready to attack. What was this, synchronized snow fighting? Kakashi got wearily to his feet, prepared to either defend himself or run off. Preferably the former, if he had energy. The attack came, right as soon as he had stood up. These were incredibly fast ninja, whirling around him like a tornado of slashes and stabs. Barely, Kakashi managed to avoid most of them, but a few got through. He leapt up the tree, and the ninja followed with a quick speed. He found himself poking through the top of the tree, balancing uneasily upon the foot of snow covering the tree canopy. The ninja did follow, popping up in a circle around him. He waited for their attack again, readying himself. But they did nothing, only stood there with kunai pointed at him. What was going on now? Kakashi took a second to glance around with a cautious eye- bad decision. As soon as his guard dropped, his attention diverted, one ninja flew forward and thrust a kunai deep into his gut. Gasping, he stumbled backwards, feeling warm red liquid pour out of his wound. He took a few more steps back, and the ninja simply disappeared. Unfortunately, when he took that one more step back, there was nothing there but air. And so he fell, off of the enormous tree as he roughly hit the cold snow below, sinking into the cold substance as blood colored his surroundings. In deep and terrible pain, he pushed himself up slowly, arms trembling...

The cloaked figure had finally gotten to his feet. He saw Kakashi fall. He moved then, his cloak ruffling the snow as he walked. He went to his knees and pulling Kakashi to his chest gently, his face hidden by shadows. The cloak was blood-colored because it was so blood stained, the pale gentle hands trembled as they touched his gut.

Kakashi was in such a mind-blowing world of pain and confusion, he wasn't sure if that was Gaara or not. If it was him- he wished for a quick death. He had killed so many others, why should he be spared? He managed, somehow, to wriggle out of the grip, and very slowly push himself to a standing position. He had to make it back to the shelter of the tree; at least he could rest there. Until he either died or bandaged himself. The ninja thought he was dead, they would not be back.

Gaara roughly pulled him back and sat gently, straddling him around the waist. His icy hands worked very quickly as he helped try to heal Kakashi, his sand pinning his arms down above his head, Gaara leaned forwards, his face still shadowed but their mouths close. His cloak fell around them and for a moment it seemed only them, he had the cloak spread out over them, so Kakashi could see his body and half his face, and then black.

Kakashi looked up wearily into the cloaked face, seeing for a brief moment- Gaara. Happiness would have flooded his heart, and he would have thanked Gaara for trying to help. But instead he found himself soon lost in the darkness of unconsciousness.

Gaara, too, felt weary and lay down on Kakashi, his feet reaching mid calf since he was a bit shorter and his head resting at the base of his neck. He didn't do this purposefully, but only because he didn't mean to roll over. His breathing deepened, and his hood was blown back.

Kakashi awoke, feeling warm yet freezing cold at the same time. He saw some snow gathered at his feet; they were underneath the tree. Then... he noticed Gaara was resting against his chest. Not sleeping, he remembered the words Gaara had told him about not being ever able to sleep. He didn't move, not wanting to disturb the boy. Not that he could move, he felt a sharp pain in his gut and Gaara was practically pinning him down. Not to mention he had hardly any energy. So he lay there, eye halfway open as he rested.

He had woken up very shortly after he passed out. He was bleeding from both eyes and mouth but he kept still. He couldn't move. The snow had frozen him. Finally he heard Kakashi move. He sighed but nothing came out. His breathing was very slow. Good. He flickered his eyes to try and catch a glimpse. He did, well, actually... he managed to struggle and lift his head to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi suddenly realized that his hand had somehow made itself rest upon Gaara's back. It was freezing, and Gaara must have been as well. He would have to start a fire, so they could keep warm. He pushed himself upwards, slowly; bit by bit. He managed to get himself to a sitting position, Gaara still resting upon his chest. Feeling a warm liquid emerge from his gut, he ignored it and tried to place Gaara so that the younger boy would be resting against the tree.

Gaara pushed his hands away and collapsed at the base of the tree, he put his hood up and hugged his knees to his chest. The wind chilled his soul and he never felt so alone. He glanced at Kakashi with curiosity. What was he doing?

Kakashi pulled some sticks, broken branches, and twigs into a small pile. He did luckily have some matched in his pouch, and pulled them out. He looked at the pathetic pile of wood he had made, but figured it was better than nothing. He lit up the match and soon a small crackling fire was made.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and watched the fire curiously. He shed and closed his eyes. How did they manage to get in such bad positions? He hated winter, but he really had nowhere else to go.

Kakashi sat right next to Gaara; he would use the excuse that they needed to share body warmth if he asked. Legs outstretched in front of him, he watched the fire. Why did Gaara suddenly have a change of heart, or mind or whatever? He practically risked his life just to keep him alive and warm. "Thank you Gaara," he said, his voice weary and full of pain.

**He looked rather tired and leaned against him. He didn't have a straight train of thought. "Uh huh. I'm sorry..." he growled. His eyes half closed and he looked off, he enjoyed the warmth from Kakashi's body, but a violent shiver rippled threw his body.**

Kakashi allowed Gaara to lean against him, and kept his gaze upon the fire. "You don't need to be sorry," he said, ignoring the pain in his gut. He looked from the fire to Gaara's red hair, and couldn't help but smile beneath his facemask. It was so beautiful, and he did not stop his thought this time.

Gaara sneezed and looked at Kakashi. "What?" he asked, seeing the creases under his eyes of a smile. He stared at him in that innocent way of his and couldn't help but stare into his eyes. His heartbeat quickened. He just realized how much he had missed Kakashi.

Kakashi turned away to look at the fire again, but his smile remained. He wondered how on earth Gaara had found him, especially in this weather. Did it matter? Gaara had saved his life, yet again. Well, kind of. Giving warmth and company counted enough to Kakashi.

He couldn't stop shivering. His jaw rattled and for one of the few times in his life; he felt self-conscious and thought he looked stupid. He was being so weak, he thought bitterly, wanting to kill himself. But the demon inside just laughed. He coughed hard; blood seeped threw his fingers. He swiped it away before Kakashi could see and then asked, "How are your injuries?" his voice shaking every time he opened it.

Kakashi looked at Gaara again, and his eye squinted up in a smile once more. "It is fine," he lied, feeling the warm stained shirt and vest. He was fine, in a way. Sure, there was that stabbing pain at his gut... but he was glad to see Gaara; the company made him feel better. His wound was too bad for a simple bandaging; he would have to go to Konoha village to get fixed up. He had run out of bandages again anyways

"Are you?" he asked quietly, resting a pale hand on his injury, his head bent as he looked down at it and moves his hand back and fourth in a gently rubbing motion. It was strange how injuries interested Gaara; he blinked and made sure not to press to hard.

Kakashi tried not to wince; he knew Gaara was still trying to discover things out. "I am fine," he insisted, looking now at Gaara's eyes, those pretty, no, gorgeous aquamarine eyes. He tried to look away, but being with Gaara again, and so close together like this... it revived all of his old thoughts. He had liked him, a lot. And he found out that he still did.

Gaara looked up and caught him staring; he blinked shyly, and felt his body instinctively lean in, his hand slid so it was on Kakashi's other side. He leaned into Kakashi's chest and rested his head on his shoulder. But he slid down, not being able to support him self and his head rested in his lap. He sighed heavily.

Kakashi felt a slight blush come over his face, luckily it was not able to be seen by Gaara. He leaned back, comforting himself as his own hand rested gently upon Gaara's shoulder. He sat there, watching the fire. Slowly, his eye closed and he fell asleep once more.

Gaara didn't go to sleep; instead he listened to Kakashi's blood flow. Constantly being around blood made him very sensitive to hearing it. He could hear skin break a few feet away. And that was actually impressive if you think bout it. Even though that's not the best talent. It's one though. He shook lightly; he was cold. He was blushing. Gaara felt so awkward, but it all seemed to melt away when he felt Kakashi's hand on his head. His eyes smiled, but his lips remained straight.


	15. Love

A LITTLE WHILE LATER 

Kakashi woke up, and the snow still had not stopped. He knew that they had to get going, if not a 'they' then it was 'he'. He wanted Gaara to go with him back to the village, but did not want to burden him in any way. He knew that he would rely on Gaara's help to find Konoha village, and then to get there. He looked at the long dead fire, and then to the warm Gaara resting upon his lap still.

Gaara blinked and immediately sat up and got this strange look on his face. "Sorry," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still shaking a little bit and then looked at Kakashi "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yea..." Kakashi answered, already getting to his feet. He didn't mind Gaara resting his head upon his lap. It had actually allowed him to sleep a bit longer. Once on his feet, he found that his entire front of the vest was soaked in blood, the hole ripped into the clothing rather wide. Supporting himself upon the tree still, he looked over at Gaara, ignoring the pain and newly formed blood coming out as he had moved.

Gaara got to his feet and glared at him. "You shouldn't lie you know," he turned to him and took his cloak off. He stood on tiptoes and put it around his neck, he stumbled forwards, running into him and pushing him lightly against the tree. He stared at him with widened eyes and a small blush. "Um... sorr-sorry." he stuttered, feeling his body against Kakashi. His fingers were all shaky as he tied the knot of the cloak and then wrapped it around tightly around his chest, so that it would help prevent the cut from getting snow or whatever in it.

"Its alright," Kakashi said, allowing Gaara to tie the cloak about him. Of course, it was a little bit small for his size, but that was okay. It worked for the purpose Gaara had placed it upon him for. Looking at it, and then at Gaara, he softly gave another smile and pushed himself off of the tree. He knew that they were close by Konoha Village, but how close?

Gaara blinked and then shrugged and crossed his arms. It was one of the few times he was nice, although for a reason... he recently realized he was being nice to Kakashi... often. He liked him quite a lot, but... wasn't that bad? His eyes drifted to him and then lowered... he was after all, another male. He blushed, realizing he was staring, but that soon faded and he walked off, towards where he figured the path was.

He pushed himself off of the tree and forced himself to walk, following behind Gaara. He hoped that they would only make it there soon, already he felt weak. But he did not want to rely or burden Gaara, so he kept on trudging through the deep snow.

**Gaara slowed behind him and snapped, "Lean on me." his eyes narrowed, telling Kakashi it was a command not an option. He could be nice in mean ways, as complicated as that sounded. He slowed down to match his pace and watched him carefully.**

Kakashi ignored the demand, being stubborn as he was already about this. He had allowed Gaara to tie this cloak thing around him; that was enough to thank him for. He walked alongside Gaara, keeping his hands firmly at his side beneath the cloak.

Gaara glared and huffed. "Don't be so damn stubborn," he said, his eyes narrowing more. "It takes a strong person to admit their hurt," he said shaking his head and reaching for his wrist.

Kakashi pulled his wrist away; he was fine for now. He kept on walking, distancing himself from Gaara just enough so that he could not simply reach out and touch him.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine." he growled and walked back to his normal pace, going a few feet ahead of him. Shaking his head he pushed out bad thoughts but they came to eat at his mind. Kakashi didn't want his help? Gaara sighed; it was probably because he was a monster. Gaara looked to the clouds and watched the dark puffs swirl and cry snow.

After walking for about an hour or so, Kakashi began to slow down a bit, trying to make it appear as though he was not. He knew that they were definitely heading in the general direction of the village; they would be there within the next hour. He paused for a brief second, catching his breath, and then continued on at a slower pace.

Gaara came back to him and stopped in front of him. He crossed his arms tightly and just glared. His eyes burned into Kakashi and his eyes trailed down. "Just let me carry you, we'll get there faster," he growled. He may be freezing, but he felt warmed by looking at Kakashi even once... he coughed, uneasy about that feeling still.

"No..." Kakashi began. Gaara was smaller than him, and much lighter. The weight would be too much for the younger boy, though, probably not because after all, that sand casket was heavier than Gaara himself. "... but... I suppose... I could lean on you..." he slowly admitted, moving slightly closer to Gaara.

He shifted his body neatly against Kakashi's taking pressure off of his walking a little so it'd be easy. The small boy looked calmer and sighed, his eyes half closed and he nodded slowly.

He wrapped an arm around Gaara, but not for support. It was out of gratitude, and though he felt it awkward, compassion. They slowly made their way towards the village; Kakashi could feel he was putting almost too much weight upon Gaara. Eventually, they reached the entrance of Hidden Leaf.

Gaara led him to the hospital and looked at him as doctor ninja headed their way. Gaara narrowed his eyes and lightly left his side to go stand alone in a crowded waiting room, he watched Kakashi with wide eyes.

He was being led into another room, they were not allowing Gaara in at the moment, but as he was laid upon the bed, he asked a nearby nurse to go and thank him. She nodded, and walked off to do so. He looked up at the ceiling, allowing himself to close his eyes in exhaustion.

Gaara wasn't there however. He was wandering the hospital. He looked in from room to room, and felt hollow and a intense pain in his chest as he watched family members, partners, friends visit people. They all seemed to be relieved. How could someone in pain smile so easily? He wondered and bumped into someone much bigger then him. There was a small noise as a few things were dropped. He looked forwards at a tall lean female nurse; her long black hair curved around her body neatly and went to her hips. Her large black eyes widened and she bent down, "Sorry, dear." she said, looking up at Gaara, picking up the syringe needles. Gaara stared up at her. "Who are you here with?" she asked softly, looking suddenly worried. Gaara was still very pale and had darkened lips, she rested a warm hand on his forehead making him flinch and moved back anxiously. She gave him a sad smile and tilted her head. "I'm with..." he trailed off and looked down. "It doesn't matter," he said sighing, "Are you all right, you look dreadful" crooned the nurse, reaching out. He winced and she held back. "I... I think..." he stuttered and looked at her. She was a nurse, right she could help. He shivered and clutched the cloth on his chest area, like clutching his heart and his jaw trembled. "I... it... feels empty here... and it hurts... bad," he said shivering. The nurse look troubled. "Is... are you..." she trailed off. Gaara narrowed his eyes "I think I'm bleeding on the inside," he said. She sighed and bent down and looked at Gaara in the eyes. "Is there... someone you care about... someone or thing... you want to protect?" she asked quietly, making Gaara's eyes widen. Kakashi. He looked down. "You may... love them." The words coming from someone else's lips made Gaara stiffen and stare at her. Love? Him... love someone? But... that would explain... "But why does it hurt?" he asked bitterly. "Sometimes...you love someone but you ache to be with them and protect them and... maybe... you never tell them you love them. Its a painful emotion to keep bottled up," she explained with trouble. "How do I fix it?" Gaara asked eagerly, "You get love in return." she said smiling, thinking it was so simple. But the smile faded as Gaara opened his hands and looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Can I buy or at least borrow some?" he asked dryly. She blinked. Was he serious? Yes. He didn't blink as he stared at her. "No... its... its not something you can hold... its... something you feel. And only another person can give you that..." she said quietly. Gaara narrowed his eyes as she walked away. No. No one could give Gaara love, they may try but no one could love a monster forever. He crossed his arms and walked down the empty hall way, feeling more pained then ever in the chest.

A different lady nurse was walking by Gaara and the first nurse, and stopped. She started talking to the one nurse, and then turned to Gaara. "Are you the one who brought in Kakashi?" she asked, holding a small clipboard in her hand.

He shifted away "Yes," he said thickly and stared at her with narrowed eyes. He shivered, chilled. He waited for the nurse to speak once more. He studied her clipboard then his eyes wandered to her face.

She gave a warm smile, and motioned for him to follow her. "You can see him now." She walked him over to a small bed, and then left. Kakashi was resting, his shirt and vest taken off and stomach area bandaged. His facemask and forehead protector was still on, and his gloved hand rested at his side. He was asleep- for the moment.

**Gaara sat down in the chair by the bed. The silence was thick as the heart rate monitor beeped. He studied Kakashi's face. Hm, he was beautiful. He needed love eh? He looked out the window, it was opened and the sun was setting. He could hear birds chirping. He studied the shadows on the wall.**

"Thank you Gaara," came the soft voice again. Kakashi opened one eye and tilted his head to look at him. A smile crossed his face, the one eye the only visible sign of this. He wasn't tired; he had rested long enough.

Gaara was surprised at the sudden voice and shifted. He didn't answer, but glanced at Kakashi, holding his eye. His eyes traveled down and he opened his mouth to speak. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice cold and not caring, but he did care. He really did. He didn't dare let it show though.

Kakashi smiled wider, eye squinting up halfway closed. He found Gaara's curiosity and question funny. A small half-laugh, more like a soft chuckle, escaped his lips. "No," he said truthfully. Because it did not hurt anymore- not until he started to move around again would it do so.

"What?" he asked as Kakashi laughed, he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and stared down at him curiously. How could he laugh... how could people smile and be happy in bad conditions. The thought made Gaara wonder.

Kakashi did not reply to Gaara's new curiosity, instead he only laughed a bit more. Once everything was quiet again, he turned his head and stared up at the ceiling, placing his hands across his chest. "Unfortunately, the nurses won't let me leave for another day or so."

"Okay," he said softly. "And through all this you managed to keep your mask on." he sighed with a straight face, not even a smile tugging at his lips, he frowned down at him and lightly touched his temple that wasn't covered in mask.

Kakashi had noticed this, but was thankful. He wasn't sure why he always kept it on, but he liked the privacy it provided. The nurses who knew him had made sure it wasn't removed, knowing he would get slightly upset. He closed his eye at the soft touch, this was probably the most gentle Gaara had ever been to him.

Gaara huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest then stood up. He walked over to the window and leaned against it, staring out. Birds flew by... eight of them. But he didn't flinch. He had rested his sand casket by the door. And without it he looked actually, rather innocent and a bit smaller.

A nurse came into the room to check on them, and then left reassured. Kakashi pushed himself up to a sitting position, leaning back against the firm pillow. He looked over at Gaara, and was glad to have his company still. He wondered if... nah. Gaara couldn't possibly like him that way. He found himself staring, but could not tear his gaze away.

Gaara felt his gaze on him and shifted uncomfortably. Finally he turned to look at him. The red from the sun was turning his eyes much darker. "What?" he asked quietly, staring at Kakashi with soft eyes. The pain in his chest increased.

"Nothing," Kakashi replied in an equally soft voice. But still he looked at Gaara, eyes locking a connection with his beautiful aquamarine ones.

He narrowed his eyes. "Surrre... its nothing." he said sarcastically and went over and sat back down on the chair. He went silent, studying Kakashi's face before his eyes rested on Kakashi's. The silence was thick, but not awkward.

Kakashi felt slightly embarrassed for looking at him for so long- he turned away and blushed intensely, the red-pink color rising slightly above his facemask. He crossed his arms and pretended to look at something in the distance.

Gaara sneered and leaned forwards, slipping his fingers on the mask and tugged it down a little "Why so shy?" he asked, the sneer fading. He narrowed his eyes, there was no smile on his lips but there was one in his voice.

Kakashi jerked his head away, pulling away from Gaara's hand. Maybe if there weren't so many people around, he wouldn't mind. But for now, he pushed it back up to normal position.

He growled and turned in his chair. "Are you Gaara?" asked a nurse; timidly poking her head threw the door. Gaara stood. "Uh huh." he nodded. She smiled nervously and shifted slightly. "You have two visitors," she said, which surprised Gaara.

"Let them come in here," Kakashi stated. If the visitors meant trouble, they would not do it in the hospital, and if they did, Kakashi would be there to stop it.

The door opened. A tall boy came in, bigger than Gaara. He wore all black with a strange hood with pointed things and the Sand Village headband on the forehead. Purple face make-up was on his pale face in streaks and around his lips. Something wrapped up in white and about the size of Gaara was on his back, thick brown hair-like stuff coming out of the top. It was none other than Gaara's older brother, Kankurou. Gaara's eyes widened, and he felt sickly pleased to see him. His brother... cared? He glanced behind him, looking for Temari, his blond sister, and sure enough she came in. Her blond hair in the usual four parts, a large fan was closed and she carried it like it was a normal fan, without any trouble. But she didn't look too pleased at all, Kankurou, however, smiled at Gaara.

Kakashi glared at them, not knowing who these were. But he did see a Sand symbol, and that could not be good. He remembered the incident with Gaara slaying half of the village, and how there was practically a mob of angry people standing around them afterwards. He shifted uneasily, and watched them intently.

Gaara stared at them... then sighed. "Kakashi, this is my brother Kankurou, and sister Temari... this is my sensei, Kakashi," he said quietly. Temari looked at Gaara "You don't need a sensei..." she began, sounding rather angry. Kankurou shot her a look and moved forwards. He had love in his eyes for his little brother, but at the same time, fear.

Ah, so these were Gaara's siblings. He wondered if they were younger or older, but that wasn't important. He wanted to know why they were here. He stuck a hand out to shake the hand of the approaching Kankurou in greeting. He remained silent right now, however.

The older brother timidly shook his hand. He wasn't afraid of anyone...except for Gaara. Temari leaned against the wall; her eyes narrowed. Kankurou leaned down and murmured something in Gaara's ear. Gaara looked up at his older brother, who looked nervous. "No, thank you though... Kankurou," said Gaara. He'd always been closer with his brother than Temari. But none of the two he was close with all that much though. It was like they were hardly siblings; they'd never really spent a child hood together. He looked up into Kankurou's eyes and said, "I'm sorry," his brother and his sister both looked utterly shocked at how much he was talking, and being nice! Temari stood and said "Whatever you did Kakashi, thanks," and she left. The older brother looked at Gaara, who was looking out the window. He knew he may be acting nicer, but he was the same. "I'm going to stay," said Gaara. Kankurou nodded quietly, and reached out very cautiously, maybe... yep. As his older brother hugged him from the side, Gaara didn't flinch or try to kill him. Instead, he sighed and relaxed in his brothers arms. Finally, he too left, closing the door quietly. The clock echoed loudly. Gaara sighed and sat down.

Kakashi was confused- what was going on? He watched them leave, and the unexpected and unknown thanks that come from his sister. Blinking, he turned to look at Gaara. "What was that all about?" he asked softly.

"They don't like me much, but they are told to protect me. They heard about the village but made it so I can go back if I want," he said and looked to him. He sighed and crossed his arms and sat back down. "We were the best team and still are," he shrugged, he wasn't self-confident, he just knew it was true. Temari with her fan and incredible wind powers, Kankurou and his amazing puppetry, and Gaara, need I say anything about Gaara? He looked at Kakashi, then outside. The sun had fully set. He sighed.

"And you wanted to stay here..." Kakashi said, trailing off. He looked down at the end of the hospital bed, staring blankly. "Thank you." It meant a lot to Kakashi that Gaara was going to stay with him, even over family. Then a nurse came in, placing a clipboard at the end of the bed. "You are free to go, we are running out of hospital beds and you are okay to go anyways." She nodded and left.

Gaara shrugged. He stood up and asked. "Do you need help walking?" his voice dry as he glared at Kakashi. It was a natural look, only when he looked pissed then you would know he was mad at you.

Kakashi shook his head, slipping on the black shirt with the tear in it. His vest had already been tossed out, due to the way it was soaked in blood. He stood up, feeling a bit better, and began to walk with Gaara out.

Gaara walked silently, staying more to the shadows. When they got outside, it was quiet on the streets except for a few passing people. Her sighed and looked down. Around his waist, kind of like a belt, was his Sand Village headband. He glanced up at Kakashi. "What now?"

Kakashi walked over to the vacant building where he lived. He turned towards Gaara, stopping for a second. "You can come inside, or sit on the balcony. I'd like the company," he said calmly. He turned back and walked up the few flights of stairs.

Gaara shrugged, knowing he had nowhere to go for the night. He followed Kakashi like a shadow and once they got to his room he slipped and went to his balcony. His strength was back and he leaned against the wall, letting his legs dangle over the side.

Kakashi walked out to watch Gaara for a few minutes, unable to get his feelings for the boy off of his mind. He was absolutely... gorgeous. There was no other word to describe it. After feeling he had stared long enough, he went back inside and leaned against the wall there. Now sitting upon the ground, he sighed and closed his eye.

Gaara had felt his eyes on him and shivered a bit. He wasn't used to being stared at with... something that didn't involve hate or anger. What was it? He glanced over at Kakashi's body, and stared back, half his face in shadows, the other half in moonlight.

Kakashi was not tired, yet he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. His mind was swelling with thoughts of Gaara, if he would ever gather the courage to tell the younger boy how he truly felt about him.

Gaara finally managed to look away and watched a couple running down the street like children and hugging. They vanished inside a home, kissing. Gaara winced. What was that? Was that... affection? He tilted his head to the side. Now that was something he never had seen or felt anything. He blinked... could it really affect one person so much? He wondered, and looked at Kakashi again.

Kakashi felt Gaara shift around a bit, he was probably uncomfortable outside, but he had offered earlier to Gaara that he could come inside if he wanted to. It was rather cold out, anyways. His hands resting inside of his lap, he now fell asleep.


	16. Affections

THE NEXT MORNING 

Gaara had remained still, He blinked his eyes slowly, watching the couple sneak out to play in the lightly frozen streets. Snow lightly piled on roofs, and a thin layer on Gaara's shoulders and laps. It took a lot to get him cold. He sighed, his breath coming out in the fog.

It was so early in the morning, and quite cold, that hardly anyone was awake or out. Kakashi began to stir inside, stretching from a good night's rest. He looked outside, still finding Gaara in the same position, as he was when he had fallen asleep.

Gaara blinked his glazed eyes until they were normal again. The laughter of the couple faded and he sighed. Then he heard a shifting and turned his head to watch Kakashi. He finally moved and shook his head free of snow and brushed his shoulders and laps off, the snow piled on his back and sand casket though.

Kakashi smiled, and crawled over to the balcony to join Gaara. He sat within a few feet of the other, looking out at the city. His eye traveled to Gaara, but he forced it away again, slightly nervous. Why should he be? Unsure, he folded his legs and crossed his arms across his chest. "Morning," he said calmly to Gaara.

Gaara ran his slender fingers down his legs, back and fourth to try and get all the snow off. Finally, he pulled his knees to his chest and said quietly "Hi," his eyes drifted to Kakashi. He opened his mouth to ask how he slept, but closed it quickly, realizing how kind that sounded.

"You know, if you wanted to become a snowman, there are easier ways," he joked, seeing all of the snow dust flying off of Gaara. He looked at the boy a moment longer, and then diverted his attention to something else again. Unsuccessfully however, because he ended up looking at Gaara again. Well, he couldn't help it that Gaara was so pretty.

Gaara sniffed "Mmhmm..." he grumbled and looked at Kakashi, staring right back. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side. Was he supposed to think another male was so damn beautiful? He tried to avert his thoughts, but they were eating away at him. His eyes didn't break away from Kakashi's this time.

Kakashi began to blush insanely again, the reed color creeping up above his facemask once more. He broke the connection of eyes, looking ahead shyly. Still having that feeling that Gaara was looking at him, he blushed deeper, if that was possible.

Gaara smirked slightly and leaned forwards, "Why so shy?" he asked again, and then leaned back, the smirk fading as soon as it had come. It was the most emotion he had shown in along time... well... okay emotion. Not mad or happy. In between. Gaara wringed his wrists nervously.

Kakashi's heart pounded at Gaara's sudden question, but he remained keeping his gaze forwards. "..." He did not know what to really say in response, but instead become even shyer. He crossed his arms tighter, trying to not look embarrassed, shy, or nervous. But he was easily all of these things. He looked at the concrete below him that they sat upon.

**Gaara leaned against him, his arms crossed over his chest. Leaning into him he murmured "Your warm." he closed his eyes, but then opened one and watched Kakashi's reaction with curiosity. He couldn't see the blush because he was on the side of his face that was fully masked.**

But if Gaara could see some of Kakashi's face, he would see the one eye slightly wide and the heated red-pink of a blush creeping around his face unwanted. Kakashi tapped his fingers nervously, not saying anything still as he looked straight ahead. He could swear that if someone were walking by on the street below, they would ask who on earth would be beating on a drum now. His heart thundering in his chest sounded that loud to him. But he did not move, he felt that if he tried to stand up, he would fall right back over.

Gaara leaned forwards; going into a position he once did before. A hand at the side of each of Kakashi's hips, their faces close. He looked into Kakashi's black eye. He didn't realize what he was doing really; he was only trying to see through the mask.

Kakashi felt he was about to faint from being this close to Gaara. Sure, they had been close before, but it was because of something. Like when Gaara was trying to keep him warm, or when Kakashi was forcing Gaara down to bandage him up. But nothing like that was going on now; they were mere inches away from each other. -Anime sweat drop- He looked at Gaara, trying to calm down his heart and the blush unsuccessfully.

He glared at him, and one small pale cold hand reached up and touched Kakashi's jaw, he tilted his chin up then to the right slowly, then to the left. Then forwards. "What do you look like?" Gaara asked quietly, leaving his hand there.

Kakashi felt somewhat calm- this was probably the reason Gaara was so close. His blush disappeared, but his heart kept pounding in his chest. He shrugged, feeling that if he talked right now, his voice would be considerably weak or he would say something he didn't want to yet. He let Gaara's hand lead his head around to study his... well, facemask and forehead protector. There wasn't much to see.

Gaara sighed and withdrew, narrowing his eyes sharply and crossed his arms in a sulky way. "Can I see?" he asked, looking mad and sad at the same time. He looked gloomy, and glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked, remembering the last time someone had tried to take off his mask unwillingly- but Gaara was asking, and he was not forcing him to take it off. He kept his own hands crossed, and shrugged again. "If you want," he said calmly, looking at Gaara's face.

"That's why I keep on asking," he retorted stubbornly. "Let me see!" he asked, his voice rising slightly in a plead. This made him blush a very light pink. He looked away, but his eyes darted back to Kakashi hopefully.

"Fine, I don't mind," Kakashi said, still not moving his arms. Gaara could lower his facemask himself, if he really wanted to see his face. His forehead protector was, of course, over one eye, so Gaara would have to shift that if he wanted to see his full face. Although, usually Kakashi kept the same expression underneath the facemask, a stern look.

Gaara leaned forwards, he tilted his headband up slowly, and his hands trembled. He felt strange removing clothing from Kakashi. The thought made him blush. "Do I really have to do it?" he asked, looking at him, now both in two eyes. They were beautiful... he thought to himself.

Kakashi lifted his hands himself, casually slipping down the facemask himself. He then crossed his arms again and allowed Gaara to look at his face for the first time.

Gaara's eyes widened and he blushed, so it was noticeable. Wow... he leaned forwards, their faces close. His hands slid down from his headband and rested on Kakashi's cheeks. Skin had never felt so beautiful. Gaara shivered a bit, when he realized how close they were.

"Now who is the shy one?" Kakashi joked, his expression never once changing. He felt warmth come from the soft touch of fingers stroking his cheek- he had never really had human contact there before. He felt that if this lasted too much longer, he too would blush insanely.

Gaara gave him a face and rolled his eyes. "I'm not shy, its the first time I've seen your face, how do you expect me to react?" he asked and sat back down normally. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, but his eyes were still glued to that beautiful face... Gaara felt uneasy.

Kakashi smirked; the corners of his mouth tilting up a bit. It was not a sarcastic smile but a friendly laugh. It did not last too long, before it was replaced by the stern expression once more. He looked back at Gaara, a small pink color slowly filling his own cheeks in.

Gaara moved so suddenly. He was straddling Kakashi on his lap and looked at him. He put Kakashi's hands to his chest and sighed, "It hurts. Can you give me love?" he asked quietly, his eyes shadowed.

NOW Kakashi's expression changed. His eyes widened slightly, his face blushing visibly, and his mouth opening to say something. "I already do, Gaara," he admitted softly. He swallowed uneasily, hoping that Gaara would not hop up and claim that this was all a joke to make a fool out of him. But he knew that Gaara was not a prankster, and would not do something like that.

Gaara blushed and let go of his hands. Was he... being mean? "No you don't," Gaara said softly. "But thank you for trying to help me," he said, looking at Kakashi in the eyes with his own sad ones. Last time someone said they 'loved' him they ended up trying to kill him.

"I don't? How would you know?" Kakashi asked in his same calm voice. Then, he leaned forwards and pressed his own lips against Gaara's. He was startled he had even dared to do this, but it was how he felt. He closed his eyes as he passionately kissed Gaara.

Gaara. Did. Not. See. This. Coming. At all. He blushed madly and felt his breath leave as Kakashi did this... this.,. this was affection wasn't it? Gaara's heart roared like the demon within him, and his eyes shot open. He didn't pull away, instead of the pain inside; he actually felt a light feeling, fluttery and nice. Was this happiness? No... it was love.

Kakashi held the kiss for a few seconds, and then slowly let their lips part. He leaned back, blushing even more so then Gaara was. Maybe the red hair helped tone down the blush, lucky Gaara. He replaced his facemask, now embarrassed to the point of no return and shy beyond measure. He left this forehead protector up for now, that did not matter as much. But it only allowed more of the red-pink color to be seen. Why on earth did he just do that??

He opened his mouth; his jaw trembled. "You aren't going to kill me?" he asked in an actually weak voice, his wrists went up to his chest and touched, he looked so innocent...he shivered violently. Was this true? Did Kakashi... really love him?!

"No, that's not my job," Kakashi joked, clearly still nervous. He kept the gaze, amazingly enough. He couldn't help but stare right back into those beautiful eyes. "And I love you, why would I want to do that?" he thought. No, wait... did he just? His eyes widened as he realized that he had just said that out loud. Ah, shoot. He got up, accidentally knocking Gaara off of him and slipped inside of the room again. As soon as he did, he banged his head against the wall in frustration. I can't BELIEVE I just said that out loud... he thought. Now what does Gaara think of me?

**Gaara yelped in surprise and looked innocent. He shook a little then looked at Kakashi. He took his sand casket off and for the first time in his life, he ran for a good reason and threw his arms around Kakashi's waist and hugged him tightly from behind.**

Kakashi felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that Gaara..." he started, but then instantly regretted his words. "I mean, I did mean to say that, but... not now... and... ugh." Kakashi gave up trying to explain, banging his head once more against the wall.

Gaara squeezed his arms. "Do you mean it or not?" he asked softly, his eyes watering...for the first time in a very long time. He nuzzled his face against Kakashi's back. It was strange having Gaara be so... emotional.

Kakashi lifted his head, looking straight at the wall. "I... I did mean it Gaara. I really did." Bang. He hit his head against the wall again. Why on earth did he say that out loud?

"Really?" Gaara asked, knowing the answer. He took Kakashi's hand and lightly spun him around. He stared up at him, with narrowed eyes. He put his arms around his neck and pulled so he was hugging him, but his feet were about two inches off the ground. He sighed and then kissed masked lips.

Kakashi smiled, feeling this awkward kiss occur between the two of them. But the message was the same- Gaara obviously felt something for him as well. He wrapped his own arms and returned the hug to Gaara.

Gaara coughed and fell back down on his feet. He looked very shy and avoided eye contact. Well... how was he supposed to act? He shuffled back and fourth, and then finally looked at Kakashi. When he saw his eyes, he had strange feeling that for once, he could trust someone. A small... very small, grin came on his lips.

Kakashi gave a hidden smile as well, sinking to the floor to sit in front of Gaara. For once, he did not feel awkward or shy. Instead he remained silent as he sat there in front of Gaara. Well, what was there to say? If he said something else, it might scare off the younger boy. Or just make the moment more awkward.

He sat down next to him and sighed and muttered something under his breath. He leaned against the other male and half closed his eyes. Was this what it felt like to love and be loved in return? It was nice; he liked it.

Kakashi felt warmth seep around him, but it was not the blood this time. He simply felt better finally getting off of is chest that he liked the other boy. As Gaara moved to sit next to him, he placed a gentle arm around his shoulders, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes as well.

**Gaara tensed, a bit surprised but slouched down and moved closer to Kakashi. His eyes remained open as he stared out in front of him. He sighed and breathed in Kakashi's smell.**


	17. Amusements

THE NEXT MORNING 

Kakashi woke up, still in the same position with Gaara leaning on him. He knew that he still had to report to Hokage. The mission was a success; the demon was gone. For now. He didn't want to disturb Gaara, and they had to go together anyways.

Gaara blinked; as usual he hadn't slept. He moved and put the sand casket on his back and stared out over the village. Then turning to Kakashi, he offered him a hand. His eyes were staring at and through Kakashi.

Kakashi took the hand, and pulled himself up to his feet. He slipped the forehead protector back into its usual position, and stood on the balcony with Gaara for a second. "We have to go report to Hokage, he might need us for a mission," he softly said. He waited for a second, and then turned around and began to walk down the steps of the vacant building.

Gaara followed at his usual slow pace. He sighed and avoided looking at townspeople. He felt a strange urge for something. As they got to the Hokage dwelling, he saw the Hokage rushing outside. He tilted his head to the side curiously.

Kakashi stepped forward, feeling awkward for not even bothering to get a new shirt, or at least a vest. "Hokage-sama, is something the matter?" he asked curiously. The Hokage nodded, handing them a scroll before taking off down the street. Kakashi blinked, and then opened the scroll so that he and Gaara could both read it.

-THE SCROLL-

My apologies, but this is an urgent mission. Kakashi and Gaara, I have assigned the two of you to go on this higher-class mission. Two more elite ninja will be accompanying you, and you are to gather at the front entrance to the village immediately. Your mission is to go north, and stop a large gathering of ninja from attacking our lands. It will be dangerous, so prepare yourselves accordingly. -Hokage-

Gaara was already walking for the entrance. Yay! He could kill people without getting yelled at for it. He sighed and kept his arms crossed. He tilted his head and looked at the sunny sky. Winter seemed to go so fast... the snow was all ready melting. Maybe it was just a warm day.

Kakashi rolled the scroll back up, and then followed after Gaara silently. He saw a clothing shop, and called after Gaara that he would catch up in a minute. He stepped inside... A few minutes later he emerged, wearing the usual, black shirt and green vest. He made his way to the entrance of the village, not caring to bring any food or weapons with him. The other ninja could worry about that.

One of the other elite ninja was already there, crossing his arms in stubborn and arrogant aura. He had spiky black hair, and wore solid black as well. The Hidden Leaf symbol was on his forehead protector, as well on his gloved hands. He said nothing, and was waiting impatiently, so it seemed.

The other came. He looked extremely bored and had on one of those head things and the headband, his bangs over his right eye. He gave a slurry smile towards the one looking arrogant and then Gaara. Then he yawned. Gaara huffed. Great.

"Well, now that you all are FINALLY here, lets get out of this shithole," said the arrogant one, standing up and walking down the path immediately. If no one was going to speak, then he was going to take charge.

Kakashi looked at the other two, not seeing a backpack on any of them. He sighed, and murmured that he would be right back and catch up. With a flash, he was simply gone.

Gaara watched him go and then followed after the other two, rather far behind as usual. The bored one didn't seem to underestimate anyone, which was good. You should never underestimate a teammate or enemy, just from appearances.

Kakashi suddenly reappeared beside Gaara, and looked up at the arrogant one who was leading the way. He glared at him, Kakashi was used to being the one in the lead. Oh well, he supposed it couldn't hurt to let another lead for once. They all walked together in silence, which was unusual for a traveling group.

The bored one was in between the mean and the two behind. He sighed and stared down. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I hate them," he decided, saying it more to himself than to Kakashi.

"Hm, lets have a little fun then!" Kakashi grinned underneath the facemask. He wasn't usually like this, but being around Gaara was... fun. He wanted to cheer the other up. So he delicately placed his hands in a seal, and whispered a soft word. Suddenly, the back of the arrogant and the bored ninja's clothing caught on fire. Not too much, just enough to make them notice.

"WHAT THE..." the arrogant ninja began swearing left and right, desperately patting out the fire that was behind him.

Gaara rolled his eyes, although he was snickering inside. "Your immature," he said, but he had a tone of just kidding to it. He sneered at Kakashi, which was as close as you'd get to a smile; trust me. And nudged him. The bored one looked back and didn't seem surprised, simply fell and rolled. Then stood up. "Ah bitch," he mumbled.

The arrogant one knew by the two looks that Gaara and Kakashi were sharing that they had done it. "Bastards! You two are going to get it!" He threw a few more curses and swears their way, and then turned and kept on walking. Kakashi simply smiled, and watched the others. He was glad Gaara had found it amusing.


	18. Heartaches

SOME TIME LATER 

Kakashi looked at the area before them; it was a rather large field. And currently empty. No sooner than he thought that, the entire perimeter filled up with ninja, almost every square inch. Being as the four of them were elite ninja, they knew to automatically split up when faced by a large group. Kakashi watched the arrogant ninja head off to the middle of the area, the bored one walking one way as well. Kakashi lifted his headband, and prepared to battle as he headed toward the end section. Well, Gaara would have his fun now. All was silent, and then... it began. Both sides moved, and Kakashi found himself in the midst of battle, surrounded by many ninja. Sure, there were a few Jounin level in there, but his Sharigan gave him an advantage. Hours passed, and he found himself luckily alive. He knew he would not have to worry about Gaara; the younger boy always had his Sand protect him. He could care less about the arrogant ninja, but he wished luck to the bored-looking one. Whispering a ninjitsu spell, and placing his hands in a seal, leaves flew up around him, wounding some ninja around him. He watched from nearby as some looked around in confusion as to where he disappeared. He leapt down, performed a Fire Tiger Ninjitsu attack, and wiped a few more out of his way. They never seemed to end, their numbers were constantly multiplying or something. Like rabbits. Okay, bad example, but still. Kakashi whirled around, time passing by as he pushed the ninja into the forest, away from battle. There he could use easier attacks to befuddle and destroy the ninja. Not to mention the obstacles of trees that often came in the way.

Gaara had killed more than his good amount, a scratch not on him. He hadn't even moved. Then he noticed a familiar body and the world seemed to slide. He ran over, killing many as he did so. He fell to his knees... it looked just like Kakashi! His eyes swelled, but when he tilted the figures head, he grunted, realizing it wasn't Kakashi. Someone was near...! Too late. Three ninja's had a pissed off Gaara pinned down, they cuffed his ankles and hands and put a straight jacket on...well something like that anyways. He was snarling and practically roaring as the ninja took him from the battle. They came along a village and up to a brightly lit house... a...whore... house. Gaara's eyes narrowed hatefully as they walked in. They seemed to go to the top floor and cuffed Gaara to the bed "Your very pretty, " purred one ninja, stroking his hair. Gaara squirmed but it was no use as they began to apply purple-blue lipstick and red eye shadow around the black on his eyes. Oh. They were so going to die as soon as Gaara got the chance.

Kakashi was holding his knees, bent over as he caught his breath. His chakra was low, but not too bad. He had it lower before. He picked up his head, looking around. Where were the other ninja? He stood up straight, walking around the silent battlefield. He found the one bored ninja that had come with them laying dead. Kakashi flipped him over, and closed his eyes. He placed the hands upon the chest in a resting position, and then walked onwards. The arrogant ninja was nowhere to be seen, Kakashi figured that he had simply gone back home. But what bothered him was that Gaara was nowhere to be seen. He looked down, almost seeing a reflection of himself. The face was way off though, and he shrugged. Then he looked closely at the dirt. It had seemed as though someone was dragged away, and the sand nearby gave Kakashi the last clue. "Gaara..." his head shot up as he murmured the name aloud. He followed the tracks, and eventually came upon a rather large building.

"Hah, it wont hurt," growled one ninja, starting to tug down Gaara's pants. " You bastard, I'm going to kill you," snarled Gaara, his eyes flashed and he began to struggle, the chains rattling madly. "Don't bother breaking them, they are made of chakra." said one of the other ninjas, which made Gaara grow still. Shit, he thought closing his eyes and trying not to cry as the one started to slide his pants down further. This was the first time in his pathetic life that he was really scared.

Whack! The ninja who was tugging at Gaara's pants suddenly fell over, a kunai lodged deeply in his head. This was the first time Gaara could see a side of Kakashi he thought he would never know. "Come on, bastards!" He growled, his eyes furrowed in a deep frown. His hair was matted down completely by the pouring rain outside, but he didn't seem to mind. He flipped out a few more kunai, thwacking them against a few more ninja's heads, splitting them wide open because of the force of the throw. He was mad- no. Enraged was more of the word. How could anyone try and hurt Gaara like this? More ninja poured into the room, and Kakashi flicked one of them off before killing him with a burst of mad flames. Even the aura around him was scary- he had never before seemed this angry about something. Heaving another kunai to pin another against the wall through the chest, he walked over to Gaara, not speaking. He took a good look at the chains, and then performed a quick hand seal. Slowly the chains melted, and broke around Gaara's wrists. Turning, he faced the remaining ninja in the room- about seven. Nope, six. Kakashi had darted around him and sliced off his head, the dismembered body simply falling to the ground with a thud.

Sand took care of the rest. A pissed off Gaara was lying on the bed, but he had use of his powers again. Blood filled the room. He rubbed his wrists and then slid his pants back up, he wiped madly at the lipstick on his lips. For a boy, he pulled off make up pretty well.

Kakashi, seeing as the others were now dead, turned around to face Gaara. There was something smeared on his face, but it didn't bug him too much. His expression softened, the angry frown replaced by a gentle look as he walked over to Gaara. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice. He held out a hand to pull Gaara up... he had gotten worried and angry when he saw this place Gaara was dragged off to.

Gaara turned away from him, completely ashamed. Once his mouth was clean, he rubbed the back of his hand at the red eye shadow that was circled around his eye. He looked at Kakashi, and frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakashi, walking over to place a hand comfortingly upon his shoulder. "Did they do anything to you?" He was deeply concerned, and it showed in the tone of his voice. "Gaara, please say something..." he asked after a minute of silence. Those bastards would pay- if there were any left alive around here anyways.

He shivered. He hadn't been scared in a long time. Instead of saying, he stood up and glared at Kakashi then wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes. He sniffed and nuzzled his neck then fell back to his feet and kept his arms around his waist, feeling safe all up against him

Kakashi looked down at Gaara, and simply hugged him in return, his own arms wrapping around the other. "I am sorry you had to go through this..." Kakashi stated softly. He let the embrace hold for a while, feeling that Gaara needed the comfort right now.

He shrugged "I just didn't expect it." he said trying not to make a big deal. Shyly, he kissed Kakashi lightly on the lips, ignoring the mask. He fell back down and hugged him tightly. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Kakashi, hearing Gaara murmur something under his breath. He did not mind the kiss; he was glad that Gaara was okay.

"I love you," he whispered. Keeping his face to Kakashi's chest as he said that. He was unable to look at him, too shy. A thin blush set on his cheeks and he hugged Kakashi tighter.

Kakashi was surprised at the sudden emotion that this event had triggered Gaara to say. He looked down at the red hair pressing into his chest. It was a muffled voice, but the words were still clear. Blinking, he smiled slightly and ran his gloved hand through Gaara's hair. "I love you too, Gaara..." he said sympathetically. He did mean his words, and did not stumble or stutter them. "But we should get out of here..." he said, realizing that they were still inside this nightmare of a building.

Gaara smirked and jumped back from him. He spun and vanished, reappearing outside. He waited for Kakashi and stared down, he felt strange now that he had said something like that.

Kakashi watched as Gaara simply disappeared, and smiled to himself. Doing a bit of simple jutsu, he left behind a tree branch and appeared outside nearby. Replacing his forehead protector, he looked over at Gaara, as if silently asking if he was ready to leave.

Gaara and Kakashi had gotten back not too long ago. He walked alone on the streets, a little shunned from society. A ninja approached him. He had his bangs over his right eye and very spiky hair. He bowed and told Gaara to report to Hokage. He turned and headed for the dwelling. Once he got there he waited impatiently for Hokage to say what he needed to.

Kakashi was confused, as soon as they had gotten back, Gaara was needed to go and talk to the Hokage- without him. "I'll meet you at my place when you are done, Gaara," he had said before the other had taken off.

The Hokage smiled, and welcomed Gaara in. "Come in, young Gaara. Please, take a seat," he offered, seeing as there were a few chairs in the room. "I was wondering if you could do a quick mission for me, it is only going to take a few days. I need someone to deliver this message to the village of Hidden Mist. To give it to the Hokage there only, and Kakashi has boasted about your incredible speed. Would you take the mission? It is immediate, of course."

Gaara stared at him, for a moment, surprised. Kakashi talked...about him? Gaara cleared his throat and nodded "All right," he took the message from the older mans hands and headed out. He would leave as soon as possible so not to have to be apart from Kakashi too long. He sighed and headed. Going up the stairs, he opened the door and went in silently.

Kakashi waited inside of the building for Gaara, he was wondering what the Hokage wanted. He walked out of the balcony, in hopes of seeing Gaara come down the road. But nowhere did he see the other... he sighed, but perked up when he heard the shoji slide open. Turning, he saw Gaara, with a scroll in his hands. His hopes lowered. "Got a mission, huh?" he stated rather simply.

"Yes." he said quietly and pushed the scroll in his pocket. He crossed his arms and stared at Kakashi, not hearing him sound very disappointed. He looked down. "Good bye," he said, sighing and turned.

"Wait... Gaara..." Kakashi began, looking after him as he took a step forward. "How about when ever you return, you can meet me here? Unless I get a mission too, and if I do, I'll leave you a note." He paused, hoping that Gaara would agree to come back and see Kakashi when he returned.

Gaara turned, and looked at him. "Sure," he said, and sighed, his arms ached to hug Kakashi before he left, but instead he turned his back and started down the hallway that seemed endless.

SOME TIME LATER

Kakashi had been rather lonely the last few days without Gaara, but the knowledge that he would be back within the next day or so brought a hope into his aura. He walked down the street, the afternoon sun casting its light on the rather busy village. He was not really paying attention as to where he was going; he was simply walking. No missions had shown up for him from Hokage, and he was happy. He would get to see Gaara and not have to leave the village. He suddenly felt himself pulled into a separate alley by a strange grip. Turning his head, he felt himself being pushed roughly into a wall. Who on... wait. He recognized that face. It was that arrogant and pushy ninja from that one mission they had returned from not too long ago. "Hey, what are you-" he began, but noticed that the other ninja had suddenly held him pinned against the wall rather tightly, and had managed to slip down his mask. Now he was kissing Kakashi as hard as he could, Kakashi feeling helpless for the first time ever. What the fudge was he doing?

Something rough silently killed the other ninja. Gaara stood, his arms crossed and a pissed look on his face. He glared at Kakashi. Love... psht, yeah...right. He spun and stalked off. He wouldn't hurt Kakashi, but he'd kill his second lover. He headed and disappeared into the crowd. At the Hokage dwelling he talked calmly with him, the Hokage looked sad "If you're sure," he began. "I'm positive, it's my home. My brother and sister said I can go anytime I want," he said reassuringly. The Hokage sighed. Gaara turned and headed outside. He was leaving the lies. His heart felt torn to shreds.

Now Kakashi felt irritated, this guy had pulled him out of the way suddenly AND REMOVED HIS MASK. He was forcing an unwanted kiss upon him! Did I mention that he had removed his facemask? He managed to pull his hands up and shove the ninja off of him, who was dead? Wait, how did that happen? Oh well, the retarded ninja was off of him, Kakashi shivered as he spit several times. Disgusted, he would have to stop at the smoothie shop near the entrance of the village to rid himself of that... ugh... bitter taste. He walked quickly down there, replacing his mask. He bought a strawberry smoothie and began to sip it through the straw with his facemask only halfway lowered. He turned to watch the people walk by, and then spotted a familiar moody face. Gaara was back! Excited, he left the smoothie upon the counter and walked over to his friend. "Gaara!" he called out excitedly, his facemask already returned to the normal position. He made his way through the crowd, trying to get Gaara's attention.

Gaara ignored him, and stalks off disappearing amongst the crowd. He starts back for his own village, where he knew he would live for... hopefully not too long. He didn't want to live anymore.

Kakashi watched after Gaara, thinking that perhaps he had another mission, and did not want to tell Kakashi yet. Feeling slightly disappointed, he placed his hands in his pockets and began walking back through the village. Hm, Hokage must have given him an important mission for Gaara to leave that fast... Kakashi decided to go and ask Hokage about it. Arriving shortly at the Hokage dwelling, he reached for the door when it swung open. "Kakashi! I am glad to see you, would you mind running an immediate mission for me?" Kakashi opened his mouth to answer and then to ask his question, but found a scroll pressed firmly into his hands. "Good, now excuse me, I am quite busy today." Hokage said, and then turned around to go do something. Kakashi blinked, and then sighed as he read through the mission written upon the scroll. It was near Sand Village, why hadn't he asked Gaara to do this one instead of him? Oh well, he placed the scroll in his pocket and began walking towards Hidden Sand village. His journey over the course of the few days was rather lonely; he really wished that Gaara were with him. He remembered writing a note and leaving it for Gaara inside of his room, just in case he had returned from his other mission. Now Kakashi stood a few hundred yards from Hidden Sand, pausing for a second to remember the last time he was here...

Gaara was in a decently nice dwelling. His brother and sister were busy downstairs, fixing their weapons. He sat on the roof, his eyes half closed and the moonlight shining down on him. He sighed. They had figured he was no longer as happy, and didn't ask questions. Sometimes they were... okay.

A DAY OR SO LATER

Kakashi walked inside of the village, keeping his eye to the ground as he walked past Gaara's house. Well, he did not think the ninja to be there. He walked at his leisurely pace, holding a scroll in his hand gently- the message he was supposed to deliver to the Hokage of this town.

He moved like wind and appeared in front of him "What are you doing in my village?" he snarled, his eyes flashed. The wind picked up and sand danced around Gaara, something it did when he was furious with anger.

Kakashi was happy to see Gaara, but frowned at seeing him angry like this. "Gaara! Is your mission here?" he asked in confusion. He moved forward to hug his friend.

He stepped back out of his grasp. "I live here." he growled, his eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?" he repeated, sounding colder.

"I have a mission..." he began, letting his arms drop. Was this Gaara? It had to be, no one else looked like him. "Gaara, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"What's wrong?" he echoed, the sand flew harder. "Is you. You and your lies," he hissed moving close. "See? No one can love a monster. Don't act like you don't know any better, I saw you kissing that... other... guy," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Kissing another... oh shoot. Gaara must have seen it when he was forced into a kiss by that other ninja. No wonder the ninja was dead. "No, Gaara, You got it wrong!" he said, trying to explain. "I was forced into that kiss! I would never love anyone but you!"

Gaara glared, obviously not believing him. "Yeah, okay," he rolled his eyes and turned his back. "Just leave me alone," he huffed and vanished, reappearing back on his roof. He hugged his knees to his chest. For the first in a long time, his eyes watered and... he cried.

Kakashi turned to look around, hoping to find where his friend had disappeared. He did not see the other anywhere. Sighing, he hung his head down. "GAARA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" he shouted to the empty air. He threw the scroll upon the ground and immediately left the village. He could not stand to be here anymore when his only friend hated him.

**Gaara winced as he heard those words and sealed his eyes shut. A hand rested on his shoulder... his older brother hugged him and said "Forget," and that was all. Gaara sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.**


	19. Tears and Kisses

SOME TIME LATER

A messenger came to Kakashi's building, up to his room and knocking on the shoji. He was not there though, the note for Gaara now covered in a slight dust. He was walking around the town, aimlessly.

A messenger also came to Gaara's home in Sand Village, handing the brother a small note. It had Gaara's name upon it. "That is for Gaara-sama only, sir," the messenger said, and took off.

The note read as follows: Dear Gaara, You have been chosen along with four other of our elite ninja group to join with the other villages of ninja for an important mission essential to our land. Please meet with the others in one hour from now to begin heading up towards the gathering point.

Kakashi had just received the same letter, the messenger too out of breath to explain anything because he had looked all over town for him. "Yea... Tell Hokage-sama that I accept," he said in a rather sad voice, walking towards the entrance of the village.

Gaara, his siblings and two other ninja were selected. The best of The Sand. They were definitely a force not to be messed with. "Where are we meeting the leaf?" asked one, looking at Kankurou, he was lead. Gaara was too silent to lead and Temari didn't want to. He said, "Just follow me," and the group headed out.

Hidden Leaf ninja had already met up with Hidden Mist, and together they headed towards the spot where they were to meet the others. In the head of Hidden Mist was a tall girl, dressed in casual Hidden Mist clothing. In the head of Hidden Leaf was Kakashi, only because no one else wanted to take that position. They reached the spot and waited, soon seeing the others come into view.

As they approached, Gaara saw through everyone. But then he saw Kakashi. He turned his back to them as Kankurou approached the girl and Kakashi. "Hello," he greeted, noticing they were the lead.

Kakashi simply tilted his head in acknowledgement towards Gaara's brother, the Hidden Mist girl shaking hands. Then, they all silently headed off, walking towards the far North. Kakashi made sure he was far away from Gaara, he did not want any trouble or confusion- he just wanted to forget what they had together, that small bond. He found he could never force himself to completely forget this though, the pain in his heart still heavy. A few hours of walking, and the groups had somewhat merged, some ninja talking excitedly to the others. The leaders remained in front, although Kakashi was off to the side a bit.

One of the mist ninjas stopped and huffed a complaint about how night was coming and it was safer to sleep during the night in unknown lands. "Fine," growled Kankurou. He glanced uneasily at Gaara, who had tried killing Temari and him for the past few days but had stopped just barely. As the Sand settled down Gaara walked away from the group, and sat down against a tree that out skirted them, he could see them and they could see him. Fair enough.

Kakashi also separated himself from the group, not as far but well enough at the opposite end. The Hidden Mist girl began to flirt with Kankurou as the rest of the ninja settled in for the night. They would hopefully arrive by the next day to the area. Little did they know that the ninja were actually watching from nearby, planning to attack when they fell asleep. But their presence was so well hidden; so discreet that no one could spot them.

Kankurou completely ignored the girl as he began to sleep. The good thing about having Gaara was that not only was he strong, but they could sleep and have no troubles cause even though Gaara seemed not to pay attention, he was always alert.

Most of the ninja had settled down for the night. Kakashi remained awake- he had not slept ever since he had left Gaara that one day in Sand Village. He stared out at nothing, but wait, that rustle couldn't be nothing? It could be an animal. He supposed. It was really the ninja's beginning to make their move. Their numbers were way above the numbers of the group that now lay sleeping and unaware.

Gaara let out a sharp gasp as one ninja came down; his sand sprayed and killed the surprised ninja. "Wake up!" snarled Gaara, appearing over his brother and sister who were just beginning to wake up. They attacked. Gaara's eyes narrowed, and the three sand siblings went to work, their incredible powers proving to be... just as powerful as they say they are.

The other ninja began to awaken as well, some dying with hesitation. Kakashi had begun to attack the oncoming ninja now as well, Sharigan eye revealed to the enemy. Slipping out a kunai, he attacked viciously. Now he understood why Gaara liked to kill- it took away the pain that ate away at your heart.

Gaara slaughtered them a bit too brutally, making blood rain down on them all. One of the sand villages yelled at Gaara for drenching him in blood. Gaara turned on him with a murderous look, He pinned his own teammate against a tree, the sand creeping up his legs. Temari and Kankurou gasped, "Gaara, no! He's your teammate!" cried Temari, running forwards. Too late, the blood from the man spilled over Gaara's head. He was breathing heavily and spun, ignoring shocked looks.

Kakashi had already slain a few, and felt drops of wet run down his face. They were tears, but also blood from Gaara's attacks. The blood from Gaara's attacks was what had caused him to cry in the midst of battle, but anyone could mistake it for sweat. He had somehow found himself in the midst of the enemy ninja, trying his best to not think of Gaara. He heard someone shout out Gaara's name, and he turned his head. No, was he hurt? Even though Gaara hated him, and probably wished to feel his blood in his hands, didn't mean Kakashi couldn't still care about him. He looked around, not seeing Gaara or the voice that had called out his name. Where could he be? Suddenly remembering he was in the middle of battle, he turned and ran forwards simultaneously... right into something sharp. A kunai stuck out of his shoulder blade, but he jerked it out in anger. He used the same blade and destroyed the owner, stepping over the dead body. But his distraction by looking around for Gaara had cost him heavily. One arm practically useless, he could only fight with one, and not perform any hand seals. Not very easily anyways, He still had some speed though. Darting around, he began attacking more various ninja. A few hours had passed, and the battle was still intense. Many ninja lay on the ground, dead. Kakashi had a few more wounds, though none as serious.

Gaara was still standing where he had. His brother and sister were doing fine as usual too. His sand slaughtered many. He saw Kakashi and reappeared next to him, their shoulders brushed and he killed a ninja that was going to attack him from behind. He never said he hated him. He still loved him, and admitted to that. He was only hurt from the lies.

Kakashi did not notice Gaara appear behind him, there were too many shouts around them from various ninja shouting attacks, yells of pain, and cries of sadness for ones dead. He felt shoulders brush, and he whirled around, but luckily held his attack, seeing it was Gaara. He must have somehow accidentally made it beside him. A few minutes later, he felt shoulders brush again. Thinking it was only Gaara; he dismissed it and kept on fighting. Suddenly, an extremely painful stab entered his back, causing Kakashi to lurch forwards. The ninja who had stabbed him with the kunai snickered wickedly, and pulled the kunai out of Kakashi's back, only to stab him again, this time in the side. Kakashi had no time to attack... instead he fell in the midst of battle. His surroundings were completely unaware of his presence, continuing the now dying battle. They were winning, the ninja now starting to retreat. A few minutes later, Kakashi began to close his eyes... he was so weary, exhausted, so... tired...

Gaara slaughtered the ninja that had injured Kakashi so, and spun around. As the last of the ninjas left, he watched his brother and sister and other few survivors look for breathing ones. He looked at Kakashi then kneeled down beside him. He turned him gently on his back and had his head in his lap. His hair dripped with blood. "Kakashi... are you... all right?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Hn..." Kakashi answered, his eyes halfway shut. "Just... need to... sleep..." he managed to get out. But Kakashi was not done; he needed to tell Gaara something. Something he though Gaara had not heard that one night. "I... return... your love... in... here..." he murmured, moving Gaara's hand over his own heart and irregularly rising and falling chest. "Kokoro..." he managed to say, the Japanese word for 'heart'. He wanted to say so many other things, like how sorry he was that he had hurt him, and the truth of that day he was found kissing another.

"If you fall asleep... well... just don't, okay?! Please Kakashi, I love you." he said, shaking him slightly, his tears speckling his cheeks, he pulled down his mask and kissed him tenderly, his lips lingering before he quickly worked on his injuries. "Kakashi, please, if you love me, stay... awake," he ordered.

Kakashi felt some strength return in that kiss. Perhaps there was n exchange of chakra, the chakra Gaara never used. Whatever it was, it made Kakashi hold on, just a bit longer. His hand clenched Gaara's for a second, and then let go, slipping away to fall gently upon the grass. He tried keeping his eyes open, it was so hard when you were so tired. Slowly, they could not hold open any longer, and they fully closed, eyelids now covering the black and red eyes. His breathing grew shallow, even more irregular... he would not hold on too much longer.

"Come on," growled Gaara, kissing him, this time actually breathing out a ball of chakra down into his mouth and down his throat, using his tongue as a guiding, he pulled back from the kiss and worked harder, growing nervous.

With a cough, he regained some consciousness, his eyes not reopening, but his breathing a little bit better. Chakra could help, but not do wonders. He felt hands tighten a bandage around his side as Gaara tended his wounds. "Gaara..." he softly said, trying to get out what he wanted to be said. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, a tear sliding down his own cheek.

"Shh..." whispered Gaara, leaning over him and hugging him "Don't talk Kakashi." he pleaded. He tightened the bandages and then leaned back, "Don't die on me." he whispered, kissing away his tears. That was all he could do. He lay next to him and turned to hug him.

Kakashi remained silent, for Gaara's sake. He instead listened to all that was around him. Someone was walking over to them with heavy steps; he heard a girl talking in the not too far distance to another wounded ninja. He listened to the things closer around him- Gaara. He listened to the soft breaths coming from him, felt his gentle kisses on his blood and tear-stained cheeks. He heard a thundering sound through it all- his own heart trying so desperately to keep Kakashi alive long enough to tell Gaara what he wanted to say. Then, he heard a voice: "Gaara, we have a few more critical injuries, and we have to take them back now to the hospital... Hidden Leaf is the closest one with a hospital." A pause, and then: "I'll send someone else over to help you carry him."

Gaara shook his head. "No you wont," he growled and gently picked him up bride style. He was not weak. He could carry him. His siblings followed behind, looking puzzled but grateful. They followed silently. Soon they got there and Gaara ran, gently holding him, and sprinted into the hospital where Kakashi was taken from him, leaving Gaara to stand all alone, watching him go.

Other ninja had followed behind with wounded warriors, and soon the hospital was busy. They made sure to keep everyone in the waiting room until their friends, family, or otherwise were okay to see. It was dead silent in the waiting room; no one wanted to talk too much. A nurse came in, calling out a name. A ninja got up, stepping forwards. The nurse talked o him, and he smiled and was led down the hallway inside one of the rooms. This happened again, and someone else would get to see the one they cared for. A nurse came in, calling out a name. The Hidden Mist girl leader got up, walking over. But it was a reaction unlike the others; she burst into tears and fled from the room. So far, one death had happened. It was a nervous situation to be in, to wait in that room and not know if your friend was all right or not. Another nurse stepped in, and called out a name. "Kakashi? Who here is with Kakashi?"

Gaara stood up, ignoring the stares of the other ninjas and his siblings, which stood up too. He glanced at them and they slowly sat back down. They were here to mentally support Gaara, even if they said nothing. He walked slowly towards the nurse and crossed his arms, his eyes latched onto the clipboard in her hands.

"You must be Gaara..." she began with a smile. "Come," the nurse said softly, leading him through the doors and down the hallway to a room. "He mentioned your name several times. He isn't supposed to be seen yet, but he insisted on seeing you," she said, tearing off a sheet of paper and sticking it in the door folder. Opening the door, she walked down the hallway to let Gaara go inside.

"Yes..." he said slowly, instead of a thank you. He passed threw inside like a shadow and stopped a few feet from the bed. His eyes shifted at the awkward air about the air. He moved again and sat in a chair at the foot of the bed, his pale hands in his lap.

There was silence, for Kakashi appeared to be asleep or unconscious. He was bandaged pretty well; even his facemask and headband lay on the table beside the bed. He was bandaged up pretty well, and a small blood pressure machine was hooked up to his left arm. "Gaara?" came a soft voice. The unopened eyes of Kakashi started to flicker, and halfway opened, seeing Gaara at the end of the bed. He patted the side of his bed, wanting Gaara to come and sit closer to him.

Gaara dragged the chair close, so that he was up closest by the beautifully unmasked face. He didn't answer, but made a small huff noise. He looked his body over with sad eyes and sighed.

Kakashi's hand made it over to Gaara's slowly, resting on top gently. "Gaara... forgive me... I am so sorry..." he whispered softly. He breathed normally; the doctors had worked quickly. From the next room over, shouts of saddened cries could be heard.

Gaara frowned. "Its okay... Kakashi... I think I just saw wrong," he said quietly. He leaned over him, and to reassure him he meant his words, he let a small kiss dance on Kakashi's lips. Then he pulled back shyly. And turned his hand so he was holding his hand.

When Gaara pulled away from the light kiss, a small smile was displayed upon his face. He opened his eyes a bit more, looking up into those beautiful aquamarine eyes. "Thank you... Gaara..." he stated softly. In return, he squeezed the other's hand lightly.

Gaara blushed faintly and a grin came to his lips very quickly but faded soon. The grin was still in his eyes though. His thumb stroked his hand. "How are you... feeling?" he asked in a gentle voice, something no one could ever live long enough to hear.

"If you are okay..." Kakashi began, closing his eyes. "Then I am fine," he replied truthfully. He remained silent after that, the only sound coming from the blood pressure machine as it deflated once more. A few minutes had passed, and then a soft knock on the door. A nurse came in, but kept a respectful distance. "There is two out here who also want to visit. May they come in?" she asked quietly, seeing as Kakashi was asleep.

Gaara shrugged. But knowing his siblings they came in anyways, giving the nurse a small heart attack not literally and they loomed over the bed. "Yes?" Gaara asked softly. Temari smiled and said, "Are you guys okay?" she asked, her eyes locked on Gaara, who looked away. He wasn't the one laying in bed.

Kakashi was not asleep; he was listening to the words. But he remained as he was, hoping that he was appearing as though he was resting. His hand still gently lay in Gaara's hand, the sign of affection showing clearly. A person was led sobbing loudly down the hallway, passing by their door and then it faded into the distance.

Gaara's brother's eyes were latched on their hands. "...?" He opened his mouth but Temari sharply nudged him. They were the only two that had seen Gaara shown such affection towards another, and especially a male. They left silently. "They are gone," said Gaara quietly.

Kakashi had now really fallen asleep, the heart rate monitor showing the peacefully beating heart. He was happy that Gaara was there beside him; he would never have it otherwise. A nurse came in, and watched the two of them for a second before coming over. It was a male nurse, quite unusual. But who cared. He checked a few things, and then looked over at Gaara. "I am afraid that you will have to leave in a minute, all guests cannot stay the night. We need the room for our working staff. You may come back in the morning around eight." he said, and then left the room to go next door.

Gaara huffed. Yeah. Right. Like he'd really leave. Not only did he not trust the doctors, he also didn't want to leave his love alone. Instead he leaned forwards and rested his sand thingy on the floor. He gently crawled into the bed and snuggled gently up against him, his eyes remained open though. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Kakashi woke up in the very early morning, feeling a body lying next to his. He opened his eyes, already knowing it was Gaara, but contented to see his face. There was a doctor nearby, and he was taking the blood pressure machine off of his arm. "I hope you don't mind that I let him stay with you, sir." the doctor said, motioning towards Gaara. Kakashi shook his head, still slightly exhausted. "You have ten minutes to go ahead and leave, you are well enough to rest at home," the doctor said, working with some nearby equipment.

Gaara blinked and remained quiet. He had grown calm watching his Kakashi sleep so soundly. He immediately sat off and slid off the bed. His hands wrapped around his gently and he pulled Kakashi up into a sitting position. "Want me to carry you?" he asked, but it was more of a demand.

Kakashi sat there for a minute, feeling a bit awkward at suddenly being pulled up to a sitting position. Blinking a few times, he shook his head in response to Gaara's question, and reached over to the table to grab his facemask and forehead protector. He silently slipped both on to their normal spots, and looked over to Gaara. He was so close to death, and Gaara was there for him. He felt so grateful for that- it was a debt that could never be repaid. Sliding a bit off of the bed so his sandaled feet reached the floor, he sighed softly to himself. Then he pushed himself up to a standing position, allowing a sharp pain to stab at his sides. He winced, but ignored it as he looked for his shirt. "We had to toss out any bloody clothing. Here, take the white shirt in the first drawer- it is snowing again outside." the doctor offered, still working on his medical equipment. Kakashi nodded, and pulled out the white shirt, slipping that on instead. He blinked, looking down at it. He liked black so much better.

Gaara ignored him again and lightly picked him up and vanished. He jumped from roof to roof, cradling him gently. Finally he reached his balcony and landed gracefully and lightly set Kakashi on his feet. He glanced over his back at the sand casket and sighed.

Kakashi gave a soft smile, finding his voice unable to talk; he simply patted his friend on the shoulder and wandered inside. He made his way over to the mattress on the floor, and slowly set himself on it. Leaning against the wall, he removed his headband and lowered the facemask so that he could breathe easier.

Gaara smirked and followed silently. He sat next to him and sighed. It felt strange, after seeing those perfect lips to that other ninjas. He had to be mistaking it though. He brushed it off and looked at Kakashi with soft eyes.

He looked over to Gaara when he had sat down next to him, giving another soft smile. He looked at the other for a few minutes, and then returned his head back to facing forwards. "Gaara..." he began, his voice a bit raspy from all he had suffered the last few hours.

"What?" he asked; not really wanting Kakashi to talk all that much. He heard the weakness in his voice. Lifting himself out of the sand casket, he moved closer to Kakashi, cuddling up under his arm and leaning against him very shyly.

"That day... that you saw me with the other ninja..." he started, pausing to take a breath. "I was walking around the village waiting for you... and he caught me off guard... forcing me to... kiss him..." He raised a hand, pointing to the other side of the room. There, covered in dust, lay a small note. "I never... would lie to you... Gaara... I love you too much..." he finished, lowering his hand. The small note was the same on that Kakashi had written to Gaara, explaining he had a mission and would return as soon as he could.

For some reason, he actually believed him. He believed someone for once. He shifted and looked up at him. "Okay, I do too," he said, meaning that he loved him. He struggled and lifted himself up, placing a gentle, shy kiss on the side of Kakashi's mouth

Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling a warm kiss on the side of his mouth. He shifted his head, so that it was a lip-to-lip kiss instead. He held it there for a few minutes, not wanting to let Gaara slip out of his life and heart ever again. But as most events go: Good things never last forever.

Gaara slid back down next to him, his head resting on his hip kind of. He was silent, cold, but he loved cuddling. Well, what do you expect? After a few years of hardly ever touching anyone; its something he craved.

Kakashi placed a weary hand on Gaara. He soon fell asleep not too long after. What do you expect? He needed to rest and heal- three deep stabs of a kunai in the side would be enough to make anyone want to rest and take it easy.


	20. Grand Finale

A FEW DAYS LATER 

Gaara came into the room. For the past days he had been caring for Kakashi silently, occasionally giving him an affectionate touch and gentle looks. He'd never cared for anyone before, really, so this was very new for him.

Kakashi had grown a lot better in the last few days, slowing regaining his strength. He thanked Gaara often, even though he probably over-did the gratitude. One morning, as he watched Gaara go out and sit on the balcony, he slipped out the door quickly and walked silently down the stairs. Gaara would be outside on the balcony for about a half hour anyways. About fifteen minutes later, he returned, with a small present. Wrapped in red paper, he set it down nearby, making sure the tag with Gaara's name on it was facing out clearly. Then he sat down in his usual spot as if he had never moved.

Gaara sighed, he knew Kakashi had left, but didn't say anything. He was a ninja after all. Turning he was surprised to see the present. But he didn't know that's what it was. After all, this is the first give he had ever gotten. He stared at it, his eyes wide. What was this? He picked it up and walked over to Kakashi. He kneeled down in front of him and held it out "What's this?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi smiled, shrugging. "I don't know, the mailman left it here. Said it's a present for you." He looked over at Gaara's confusion, and then understood. "Oh, its a gift. Someone wanted to give you something. Its a sign of friendship, or more." He was still talking in third person, pretending it was not really him who had gotten the gift.

Gaara raised a brow. "Really? " he asked, sounding a bit...shy. He felt strange never knowing what anything was. He coughed and started to open the gift. He held up the soft black teddy bear and stared at it. It was so cute. He hugged it to his chest and then threw his arms around Kakashi's neck, their bodies pressed together for a split moment, before Gaara fell back, a soft smirk on his lips.

"Well, I am glad you like it..." Kakashi said, hugging Gaara in return. He knew that when he had passed by the store in the street, Gaara would instantly warm up to the idea of the bear plushi. "Its my way of saying thanks... for being there for me," came the calm voice of Kakashi.

"Well, where else would I be?" he asked quietly, holding the teddy bear close to him. He sighed and kissed his lips tenderly. His lips lingered this time and he felt a strange emotion unraveling inside.

Kakashi was about to answer, but instead had Gaara's lips pressed against his. This kiss was held a bit longer, and allowed Kakashi to slip his tongue down Gaara's mouth gently. His arms still held the other in a soft embrace.

Gaara was surprised, but the blush came to his cheeks and he kissed back. This was definitely new, and very... very beautiful. He pressed against him, savoring his taste and breathed him in. His eyes opened and he felt rather ...loved for the first time ever. He pulled back... and... a very small, hardly noticeable smile came to his lips.

Kakashi separated for a brief second, allowing the two of them to get air. But then he pressed back, feeling a stronger love between them then ever before. He pressed against the other, closing his eyes as he did so. "I love you so much, Gaara..." Kakashi breathed when they separated once more for air.

"I love you too," he whispered, his heart pounding heavily. He cuddled closer and kissed him more heavily, his heart thundering by now. The wind ruffled his hair and seemed to be warm, even though in reality it was freezing. Gaara was blushing that's why.

A FEW HOURS LATER 

Kakashi was walking down the street, looking around at the sights of the town. He had left Gaara after that beautiful touching moment they had between them. Rather happy, and feeling a whole lot better than before, he paused to look in one restaurant window. Hm, maybe we should come here to eat once he thought. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Hokage standing there. "Hokage-sama! What brings you here?" he asked casually. "Sadly, this. I know you will accept the mission, I suggest you start walking towards the entrance now because it is immediate." Hokage explained, handing him a scroll and then walking off. Kakashi did not begin walking, but instead started to read the scroll. Hm, it was an urgent mission- Gaara would have to forgive him for not telling him why he was leaving. He began walking out of the village, tucking the scroll into his back pocket. Once outside, he quickened his pace- more so for the sake of returning to Gaara then completing the mission.

Gaara rubbed his eye with the back of his palm. He was told to stay there, so he hadn't moved at all. Kakashi had said he'd be right back. As the sun set, his shadow shifted and the cold became colder. He coughed lightly and shivered. Where was he? Gaara finally stood and went outside, after putting his casket back on. He arrived at the Hokage dwelling and knocked on the door. "Yes, Gaara?" he asked, appearing behind him. Gaara spun and bowed. "Hello. Do you know... where... Kakashi... might be?" he asked, trying hard to sound like he didn't care. But his eyes were creased with worry. The Hokage smiled. "On a mission," he said simply. "Oh? Where?" he asked immediately. The Hokage blinked and told him. Gaara left before the Hokage could even breathe.

Kakashi was almost to the destination point of the mission- about an hour away to be exact.

All that he felt... was an excruciating pain in the back of his skull.

All that he heard... was the snap of a bone being broken and the rush of blood pouring out.

All that he thought... was that he wished he could have seen Gaara

One last time.

Then his entire world was darkness as his limp body fell to the earth forever more.

Gaara heard the bone... but... it... was too late. "KAKASHI!" he yelled, running forwards, catching him just barely as he fell. The blood splashed over him like tears of an angle. Gaara cried hard, and screamed. His sand slaughtered the killer of his lover, and he held Kakashi close. Something inside of him grinded sharp claws along his bones, then there was a loud scream as Gaara opened his mouth, blood pouring out. He wiped it away; the pain was incredible as the demon inside began to tear at everywhere to get out. His skin began to split. He lay Kakashi down, and kissed him lightly, but as soon as their lips touched, the sand on his back exploded, it shot up into the sky and swirled around, making the sand demon in Gaara's form. It roared very powerfully and vanished amongst the land. Gaara lay near dead On Kakashi, "I love you," he whispered, a tear sliding down and tapping his eyes. He kissed him one last time, but had no more will to hold out the brutal gashes from the demon's escape. So instead, he just let the moon shine on him and Kakashi, as his last breaths of life were used up telling Kakashi about his past... because he knew that somewhere, Kakashi was listening... listening and waiting.


	21. After Words

Vader: Hey, it's me again! We have gotten a few reviews, (thank you for those of you who did so) and I have realized that some things needed explanations. Also, I finally updated to chapters, because it is easier to read.

Yes, we did kind of rush at the ending, so here is basically what happened:

Kakashi was given a mission by the Hokage. But this mission was a deadly one, and many other Jounin have already been sent on it. It still remains to be completed. Most Ninja know this is a deadly mission, so they either refuse the mission, or take it with courage that perhaps they can be the one to finish it. Anyways, Gaara found out that Kakashi had taken the mission, and of course he was worried about his love. But he got there too late.

I think I explained that well enough… anyways, some news. We have had a few requests for us to make another. So we decided that we would. It will be a sequel to this story. What does a sequel mean to you? That means… that no, Kakashi and Gaara are not dead. Yet. Shifty eyes

But if you have some ideas for an interesting or unusual plot twist, message me and tell us about it! We just may use your idea! Or if you have any suggestions, or want to bug us to death about posting the sequel, then I suppose you can message me as well. :)


End file.
